Ella hollow
by Lu Lein
Summary: Ella dice ser una Shinigami que tiene miedo de convertirse en un Hollow. Rukia no está bien de la mente y nadie puede negarlo, aun sabiendo eso, ¿quién se quedará con ella? ¿quién puede amar a una loca? A través de los kilómetros Ichigo intentará alcanzarla para traerla de vuelta a la realidad... o hundirse en su locura. / Completo. Game over.
1. Shinigami

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Algo muy extraño está pasando con Rukia. Dice ser una shinigami, perteneciente a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo está preocupado por su amiga, mientras ella jura y perjura que tiene miedo porque se está convirtiendo en un hollow. Al final la han ingresado a una clínica mental y él no puede dejarla sola.

 **Notas:** Espero no enredarme en cosas psicológicas como en mi anterior fic IchiRuki; Shards of me. El primer capítulo es una especie de prólogo, desde el capítulo dos empieza la historia desde cero. En fin, cualquier comentario, duda o corrección lo responderé por MP. Gracias por leer.

 **Palabras:** _258_. Trataré de hacer esto a base de drabbles, es decir, que el capítulo siempre tenga menos de 500 palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ella, hollow**

 **Capítulo 1: Shinigami**

 **†**

* * *

 **R** ukia no está bien.

Al menos eso es lo que dice su hermano. Se la ha pasado llamándome por teléfono para que vaya a verla, dice que está todo mal. Yo maniobro lo mejor posible el auto para seguir a una velocidad de rayo y no estrellarme con algo en el proceso. Todavía me faltan muchos kilómetros para llegar a Karakura, el pueblo de mi infancia, donde nos conocimos Rukia y yo desde que nos sentaron juntos en el jardín de niños. Se agolpan imágenes en mi mente de cuando ella y yo éramos como uña y mugre. No quería irme de Karakura, pero tuve que hacerlo.

―Diablos, Rukia. ―Me escucho vociferar a mí mismo contra ella. Prometió que estaría bien y no lo cumplió.

― _Ichigo, yo soy una shinigami…_

Todavía recuerdo la seriedad con lo que me dijo eso. Pensé que solo era un juego de patio de colegio. Siempre jugábamos a que éramos segadores de almas, usábamos palos de escoba como espadas y creábamos nuestros propios hechizos, nos divertíamos explorando "casas embrujadas" para encontrar fantasmas enemigos y acabar con ellos. Ese tonto juego siguió a lo largo de varios años hasta que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí siempre supo que Rukia de verdad lo creía, que ella era un shinigami.

A través de los kilómetros ella se encuentra en una clínica psiquiátrica y yo piso el acelerador a fondo para llegar y alcanzarla, para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, o hundirme en su locura. Lo que sea por ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola, Bleachers e IchiRukis preciosos! Verán, los capítulos serán cortos. Espero que les pueda gustar este fic. Cualquier duda, corrección o idea es bien recibida.**

 _ **Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres.**_


	2. Primer juego

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

 **Notas:** Decidí hacer el capítulo más largo de lo que pretendía, espero que pueda resultar de su agrado. Gracias por sus comentarios _kleinegirl87, Alexa sm y SSofiXX_ , me animan a seguir escribiendo. Cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo. Cualquier corrección o idea es bien recibida. :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella, hollow**

 **Capítulo 2: Primer juego**

†

* * *

―¡Yo no me quiero sentar con él!

―Rukia-chan, deja de estar haciendo berrinche. Ichigo es un chico muy agradable.

La pequeña niña se cruzó de brazos, sentándose de mala gana al lado del niño de extraño cabello naranja quien la veía con algo de inseguridad. Rukia era conocida por ser una de las alumnas más desastrosas de la clase y por lo regular se le veía junto a compañeros del mismo carácter que ella, como Renji y Grimmjow, por el mismo motivo las maestras decidieron separarlos al segundo año en diferentes salones. A la pequeña Kuchiki le tocó en el aula 2-B. Una vez instalada empezó a ocupar casi toda la mesa con sus libros de colorear y su estuche de crayones de los costosos.

―¿Quieres colorear conmigo? ―Lo invitó la pelinegra sin voltear a verlo, intentando no salirse de la línea del dibujo.

" _Deberíamos estar haciendo las planas de palitos"_ , pensó Ichigo pero no se atrevió a decírselo. Solo la dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

―Rukia, ¿Dónde están tus planas? No te voy a dejar salir al recreo hasta que termines.

Y no la dejó. Todos salieron al descanso menos Rukia. La niña coloreó por un rato más pero luego lo dejó de lado y se levantó, subiéndose arriba del escritorio de la maestra con ayuda de la silla.

―¡Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia, yo soy un shinigami! ―Parecía presentarse ante alguien importante que estaba frente a ella, aunque no había nada.

―¿Qué haces? ―Ichigo asomó la mitad de la cabeza por la puerta, observándola manotear contra el aire como si sostuviera algo pesado, como una espada o algo así. Rukia volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

―Estoy jugando a ser shinigami. ¿Juegas?

―Está bien ―Ichigo se encogió de hombros y se animó a ir con ella.

―Escucha, los shinigamis son seres de otro mundo que se dedican a recolectar las almas de los recién fallecidos. Entre más almas recolectes y las envíes a la Soul Society, mejor shinigami serás.

―¿Entonces solo tenemos que juntar las almas de las personas recién muertas? ―Aquél juego no le agradó al pequeño, pero no dejó transmitir su miedo.

―¡Sí! Pero tenemos que tener cuidado de los Hollows. Las almas que no son recolectadas a tiempo, se convierten en almas vengativas llamadas Hollows. ¿Y sabes qué les gusta comer? ―dijo lo último en un tono bajito y misterioso.

―¿Qu…é? ―El niño se abrazó a sí mismo, temiendo la respuesta.

―¡Shinigamis! ―gritó fuerte, haciendo grandes los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente. Ichigo no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de horror. Rukia se rió después al notar la reacción de su compañerito de kínder.

―Rukia, ¿estás asustando a Ichigo? ―La maestra entró al salón visiblemente enojada. Había escuchado el grito del niño y no dudó en ir a socorrerlo.

―No, maestra ―contestó con ojos dulces.

―Ichigo, ¿Rukia te está molestando? ―La mayor lo vio fijamente. El pequeño Kurosaki se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado estaba la maestra que exigía la verdad, por otro lado estaba su compañera Rukia. Volteó a verla. Sus ojos violeta brillaban mientras le suplicaba con la mirada que fuera bueno con ella.

Ichigo no lo supo en ese tiempo, pero después comprendería que eran precisamente ese par de ojos amatista los que lo doblegaban por completo.

―No, maestra. Rukia no me ha molestado, solo estábamos jugando ―musitó, viendo al suelo con nerviosismo.

―De acuerdo, salgan los dos al recreo para que convivan con sus demás compañeros ―Les concedió un pequeño permiso. La pequeña Rukia salió como viento del salón, en cambio, Ichigo caminaba lento y algo distraído. Fue y se sentó en una banca solitaria, mirando cómo Rukia participaba en todos los juegos del receso, sin importarle un comino que él había mentido por ella. Sacó su lonchera y extrajo un sándwich de queso, empezando a comer solito. Para él sería otro día solitario en el jardín de niños.

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí sentado? ¡Vamos a jugar a los shinigamis! ―De pronto Rukia apareció con una gran sonrisa frente a Ichigo. Los ojos del pequeño pelinaranja se iluminaron al ver que Rukia había vuelto por él. La niña lo tomó de la mano para estirarlo con ella, empezando a correr ―. ¡Hay un Hollow en el pasamanos! ¡Tenemos que acabar con él, corre! ―Y después reía. Su risa era como de campanitas en un día de verano. Era divertida y alegre, pero tenía un trasfondo misterioso.

―Me llamo Ichigo ―dijo casi hiperventilando.

―De acuerdo, Ichigo, ¡corre más rápido, ese Hollow se nos está escapando!

Pero fue un juego del que Rukia nunca pudo salir.

* * *

 **†**

* * *

 **Dos años después.**

Ichigo se anudó perfectamente las agujetas de sus tenis. Hoy era su primer día de escuela primaria. Su madre lo llevó puntualmente en su auto. De camino pasaron por la casa de los Kuchiki para recoger a Rukia. La niña salió de su casa corriendo sola, abrió la puerta trasera y entró al auto, encontrándose con Ichigo.

―¿Lista para tu primer día de escuela, Rukia-chan? ―Masaki le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

―Sí, señora Kurosaki ―asintió firmemente.

―Ichigo ha estado un poco nervioso ―platicó animadamente para descontento de su hijo ―, pero le he dicho que no tiene por qué estarlo, irán los dos al mismo salón después de todo.

Rukia giró el rostro hacia su amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza, diciéndole con sus ojos brillosos que todo estaría bien. Ichigo solo se hizo el desentendido y se dedicó a ver por la ventanilla por el resto del trayecto. Los niños bajaron cuando el auto llegó a la puerta de entrada. Los maestros los recibieron con gusto y los llevaron al patio cívico para realizar la ceremonia de bienvenida.

―Los niños van de éste lado ―Indicó la maestra, separándolos inmediatamente. Ichigo tuvo que ir hasta atrás por ser de los alumnos más altos, al contrario de Rukia que estaba en la primera fila de las niñas. En repetidas ocasiones Ichigo se encontró buscando la mirada de Rukia, pero ella no volteaba a verlo.

Al término de la ceremonia, Ichigo de inmediato intentó estar con su amiga pero se sorprendió al ver que ella se alejaba sola. El pelinaranja corrió hacia ella y la detuvo de la mano.

―¿Por qué te vas sin mí? ―Le reclamó enojado.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

―Ay, por favor, Ichigo. A donde quiera que vaya tú siempre me encuentras ―sonrió para después seguir caminando hacia donde el grupito de niños se dirigía. Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces. Era cierto. Él tenía la habilidad de encontrar a Rukia incluso en el lugar más raro cuando jugaban a las escondidas. Corrió para alcanzarla y entrar al salón con ella.

En la hora del descanso Rukia insistió en que jugaran a los shinigamis. Ichigo no quería pero cedió. La mitad de sus compañeros los vieron raro, la otra mitad se rieron de ellos a más no poder.

Y el juego continuaba.

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo intentaré escribir de cuando Ichigo y Rukia iban juntos a la secundaria e intentaré meter la parte en que estuvieron en la preparatoria, porque quiero contar la vida de ellos juntos y su tan "especial" jueguito. Cuando la historia llegue a donde se quedó el prólogo (allá por el capítulo 4 o 5), la cosa se pondrá buena, jaja, se los prometo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Y si dejas un review, te amo :)**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	3. Capitana

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Algo muy extraño está pasando con Rukia. Dice ser una shinigami, perteneciente a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo está preocupado por su amiga, mientras ella jura y perjura que tiene miedo porque se está convirtiendo en un hollow. Al final la han ingresado a una clínica mental y él no puede dejarla sola.

 **Notas:** Lamento la horrible tardanza, me ocupé demasiado en la vida real, más no olvidé el fic. Espero que el capítulo pueda resultar de su agrado, y recuerden que el _IchiRuki vive, el IchiRuki es real_.

 **Palabras:** _1997._

 ** _._**

 **Gracias a quienes me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Alexa sm:** ¡Hola, Alexa! Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo :) Si no has leído un fic donde Rukia está loca, creo que éste es perfecto para comenzar ;) Cuídate mucho, linda.

 **alejandra barrosbosio 1:** ¡Holi, ale! ¡Te agradezco por leer y dejar un review! Me da gusto que la historia te agrade :) Lamento mucho la tardanza! No volverá a ocurrir, espero. ¡Abracito!

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** ¡Hola, Frany! :D Me encanta tenerte aquí, gracias por leer y comentar los capítulos. Ya te había contestado el review por MP, espero lo recuerdes. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella hollow**

 **Capítulo 3: Capitana**

 **†**

* * *

 **Habían** empezado los preparativos para el baile de bienvenida en la preparatoria de Karakura. Ichigo y Rukia nunca tenían problemas para ese tipo de eventos, desde que tenían uso de razón asistían juntos a cualquier baile escolar, no como pareja sino como los típicos amigos que nunca se separaban.

―Mi mamá quiere que te pregunte de qué color será tu vestido porque, ya sabes, quiere que vayamos combinados ―Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza un tanto despreocupado mientras caminaba rumbo al instituto. A su alrededor habían más chicos que iban en su mismo camino, con los uniformes grises y los zapatos lustrados.

―¿Usarías un traje rosa si mi vestido fuera de ese color? ―preguntó con una sonrisita burlona. Como siempre, Ichigo frunció el ceño y contestó.

―Tarada. Es por la cosa esa que va en el bolsillo del saco.

―Dile que es color azul rey.

Continuaron caminando por un largo rato. Era otra mañana idéntica a las que pasaban desde que pudieron ir solos a la escuela primaria. Siempre al lado del otro. Eran como un paquete, si invitaban a Rukia para alguna fiesta, era obvio que Ichigo iría y viceversa. El pelinaranja observó a su amiga de reojo porque parecía más seria de lo normal. Parecía un buen momento para hablar, pensó Ichigo.

―Rukia ―La llamó con cierta cautela.

―¿Qué?

―Vamos a asistir a la preparatoria, eso significa que prácticamente estamos a punto de ser adultos.

―¿Y eso qué?

―Bueno… ―Pareció nervioso, incluso más que cuando le preguntó por el color de su vestido ―, supongo que como ya somos grandes, creo que deberíamos dejar el juego tonto de los shinigamis, digo, es divertido o… bueno, lo era.

Rukia se detuvo de inmediato, Ichigo se sorprendió y siguió caminando sin poder evitarlo hasta que notó que la Kuchiki no caminaba al lado de él. Sus ojos violetas estaban cubiertos por la sombra que provocaba su flequillo oscuro.

―No es un juego tonto.

―Rukia ―Puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio ―Por favor no empecemos con esta idiotez, ¿quieres?. Era divertido cuando éramos niños pero creo que ya incluso se ha vuelto ridículo.

―¿Ridículo? ―La vio levantar la vista, se veía herida y a la vez furiosa, mirándolo con los ojos empequeñecidos.

―¡Vamos, no quiero que te traten como la loca en la prepa! Solo quiero que olvidemos los años de secundaria, los dos la pasamos bastante mal. Creo que sufrimos el bullying suficiente en secundaria como para continuar con eso. A mí no me importa, estoy acostumbrado a pelear por el color de mi cabello, pero creo que tú deberías empezar a tener amigas, y no estoy hablando de Chappy y sus colegas, hablo de amigas que tengan el cabello largo con las que puedas platicar cosas de chicas.

―¡Deja de sermonearme, no eres mi padre! ―reclamó ahora sí totalmente furiosa y empezó a caminar por su cuenta.

―Enana, estoy diciéndote esto porque somos amigos.

―¡Amigos y un cuerno, maldito degenerado! ¡Estás llamándome loca! ¡Ojalá que te dé en toda tu madre un Hollow!

―¡Deja de decir eso por las calles! ―Ichigo alargó sus pasos para alcanzarla y pronto estuvo a su lado. Los estudiantes que transitaban por ahí se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad por sus gritos.

―¡No me sigas, estúpido traidor apuñalador de amigos!

Ella se vio sorprendida cuando alguien estiró su brazo con algo de violencia y la volteó hacia atrás completamente. Ichigo tenía esa mirada que siempre ponía cuando se iba a pelear a puñetazos con los vagos de la colonia.

―No te atrevas a seguir insultándome. Si alguien estuvo contigo todos estos años aguantando tus juegos estúpidos y defendiéndote de los que querían molestarte, ¡ese fui yo, idiota!

―¡Pues no te pedí que lo hicieras! ―gritó, sentía la garganta hecha nudos gruesos. Se zafó del agarre de Ichigo y siguió caminando sola. Por el resto del trayecto no se hablaron, ni siquiera se molestaron en verse. En el salón les tocaba sentarse uno al lado del otro, pero fue como si no hubieran asistido a clases ninguno de los dos. No se veían, ni siquiera de reojo.

Fue la primer pelea verdadera que tuvieron en años.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **M** ientras recorría la acera sin nadie a su lado, Rukia llevaba la cabeza un poco agachada y lucía alicaída. No había tenido un buen día. Peleó con Ichigo, sacó 35 en su primer examen y además había pasado el receso sola, comiendo un pan dulce que compró en la cafetería bajo el escondite que ofrecía un frondoso árbol.

― _¡Rukia-taicho, un hollow a las cuatro en punto! ―Le avisó Ichigo mientras empuñaba una espada de plástico negro. La pelinegra sacaba su espada blanca y ágilmente la empuñaba sobre el monstruo blanco._

 _Ella era la inigualable y hermosa capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón e Ichigo su fiel teniente. Corrían a la velocidad del viento, sintiéndolo sobre sus rostros jóvenes._

Una lágrima recorrió grácilmente la mejilla de Rukia. Con vergüenza la limpió en seguida, preguntándose con miedo por qué no quería dejar de imaginar cosas como que era una shinigami importante dentro del mundo de la Soul Society que se había inventado. La respuesta era tan ligera y fácil que a Rukia le daba rabia. Le gustaba ese mundo porque era de ella, le pertenecía, ella lo había inventado y expandido a su antojo, con sus propias reglas físicas y morales. Ahí mandaba y decidía qué sí y qué no. Era la capitana de un escuadrón y su vida tenía sentido y un objetivo, acabar con todos los Hollows y proteger a los humanos. Otra lágrima surcó su rostro de porcelana fría, pero esta vez la dejó vivir.

No quería dejar de imaginar su mundo perfecto, pero a la vez tenía miedo de no poder dejarlo por voluntad propia. Y todo esto no estaría pasando de no ser por su estúpido amigo y sus sermones fraternales.

―Rukia-taicho ―La voz de una mujer un poco seria la llamó por detrás. Rukia volteó asustada y observó a una mujer con el cabello recogido y unos lentes ―, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? La reunión de capitanes empezó hace casi media hora.

La pelinegra miró a la mujer con aprehensión. Estaba asustada.

―¿Tú… quién eres?

Se acomodó los lentes para mirarla mejor.

―Nanao, ¿acaso lo olvidó, taicho?

Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que calmarse.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

" _Me desmorono como una galleta, rápidamente"_ , pensó Rukia acostada en su cama. Tenía el edredón hasta arriba para no ver nada inusual. Tenía miedo. Ayer ni siquiera había asistido a la preparatoria alegando que le dolía el estómago. Su abuelo pareció enfadado toda la mañana pero finalmente se fue al trabajo, al igual que su madre y sus hermanos mayores.

El desgarrador aullido de un monstruo se escuchó por su ventana, el animal parecía estar esperándola allá afuera. La chica delgada empezó a temblar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró con fuerza. Se agarró las sienes con ambas manos para intentar disminuir las punzadas que hacían temblar su cabeza y tensionar al cerebro.

―Rukia-taaaicho, sé que estás aquí, cariño.

Trasladó sus manos de las sienes hasta sus oídos para no escuchar esa grotesca voz.

―Déjame en paz, déjame en paz, déjame en paz… ―susurraba compulsivamente, como si estuviera loca.

―Rukia ―La mano blanca levantó el edredón, encontrando a Rukia ―, linda, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? Estás empapada en sudor, hace un calor infernal ―Su madre estaba preocupada y le quitó toda la cobija, descubriendo con temor los rasguños en las piernas de su hija, las propias uñas de Rukia clavadas en la piel ―… ¡Rukia!

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **L** as cosas no mejoraban en el instituto. Como no quería preocupar a su madre y que ésta terminara por llevarla a un psicólogo, como le había prometido, prefirió enfrentarse a la preparatoria en su cuarto día. Sus compañeros la vieron extrañados cuando llegó a ocupar su lugar. Ichigo no estaba aún, pero el que llegara no hizo la diferencia de ninguna manera. No se hablaron en toda la mañana. El timbre del receso fue una mini gloria para Rukia. Subió a la azotea donde siempre se podía encontrar soledad entre los contenedores de agua y las rejas de metal. Su madre se había esmerado en prepararle un almuerzo nutritivo, pero no tenía hambre y lo dejó en un lado, destapado para que las hormigas se lo comieran.

―Tienes unas ojeras terribles ―Le pareció casi un bálsamo escuchar la voz enojada de Ichigo. Éste se dejó caer a casi un metro alejado de ella ―, ¿me puedo quedar con tu almuerzo?

A modo de respuesta, Rukia solo empujó la cajita hacia él, sin voltear a verlo, estaba cansada.

―¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó mirándola preocupado ―, mira, si es por lo que te dije el otro día, entonces lo siento. No lo decía en serio, _capitana_ ―Rukia no lo captó al principio sino hasta unos segundos después, abrió grandes los ojos y se giró para verlo ―Se supone que deberías estar alegre, no asustada ―Siempre que la llamaba así era como una invitación a jugar a que eran shinigamis, pero esta vez no funcionó ―. Estaba pensando que igual podemos meternos al club de teatro, será un total fastidio pero creo que te gustará, es decir, te gusta actuar, ¿no?

―Ichigo ―Se levantó, caminando hacia la reja de protección, colocando los dedos entre las aberturas, observando el ambiente ruidoso debajo de ella ―, tengo miedo. Creo… creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un _Hollow_ ―Su voz se oía débil y pastosa.

A su espalda, Ichigo la observó con detenimiento y frunció el ceño, sus cejas casi se tocaron en su totalidad. Se puso de pie y colocó sus dedos entre los de ella, poniéndose detrás de Rukia.

―¿Qué pasa, Rukia? Puedes contarme.

Ni siquiera entreabrió la boca. No podía hablar. Podía sentir su alma oscurecerse, algo iba a pasar y tenía miedo de sí misma. Podía sentirse hollow, ella hollow. Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y de repente no pudo verlo, como si algo obstruyera su vista, como si tuviera una máscara sobre el rostro. No supo en qué momento empezó a llorar.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **Terminó** de comer lo que le sirvieron. Se sentía muy vigilada en la cama blanca, siendo observada desde lejos por la enfermera escolar y por la mirada tan directa de Ichigo, quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

―Deja de verme así. Estoy bien ―Le pasó el plato para que lo colocara sobre la mesita de al lado.

―No me digas que estás bien, tuviste un ataque de pánico en la azotea. Estás todo, menos bien. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasa? ¿Qué significa esa mierda de que te estás convirtiendo en hollow?

―¿Dije eso? ―El muchacho asintió. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco ―. No es de cuidado, seguramente estaba pensando en otras cosas.

―Estabas asustada y dijiste que te estabas convirtiendo en un hollow.

―Deja de decir esa palabra, si mal no recuerdo tú me dijiste que no querías saber nada más del juego.

―No, yo dije que no quería volverlo a jugar ―Puntualizó.

―¡Rukia, cariño!

Antes de que Ichigo dijera algo más, la enfermería se vio ocupada por los Kuchiki. La madre, el abuelo y los hermanos entraron rápidamente para comprobar que la pequeña Rukia estuviera bien. Ichigo se alejó para darles espacio. La enfermera les empezó a explicar lo que había pasado, entonces el pelinaranja le hizo un gesto a su amiga de que ya se iba, y salió de la enfermería.

Salió con un semblante preocupado.

― _Ichigo, tengo miedo. Creo… creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un Hollow ―Su voz se oía débil y pastosa._

No sonaba a broma. Lo había dicho tan en serio que a Ichigo se le puso la piel de gallina. Todo iba a estar bien, se tranquilizó Ichigo, nada podía ponerse peor, ¿verdad? Solo era algo pasajero, intentó convencerse. Rukia estaba bien. Tenía qué estarlo, después de todo era Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer, y si dejan un review los amo :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Qué le faltó o qué le sobró? Lo hice más largo de lo planeado teniendo en cuenta que el fic se supone iban a ser drabbles pequeños. Bien, ya saben más o menos de qué irá esto, espero que les pueda gustar. Cualquier comentario, duda o corrección lo pueden dejar en un review.**

 **Yo me despido.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	4. El mundo violeta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

 **Summary:** Algo muy extraño está pasando con Rukia. Dice ser una shinigami, perteneciente a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo está preocupado por su amiga, mientras ella jura y perjura que tiene miedo porque se está convirtiendo en un hollow. Al final la han ingresado a una clínica mental y él no puede dejarla sola.

 **Notas:** Espero no enredarme en cosas psicológicas como en mi anterior fic IchiRuki; Shards of me. El primer capítulo es una especie de prólogo, desde el capítulo dos empieza la historia desde cero. En fin, cualquier comentario, duda o corrección lo responderé por MP. Gracias por leer.

 **Palabras:** _1319._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Gracias por sus reviews, me animaron bastante (en el próximo capítulo voy a empezar a contestar por Mensaje Privado, vía FanFiction, quienes no tengan cuenta les contestaré por aquí):

 **kleinegirl87:** ¡Gracias por leer! Lamento la tardanza, espero que el capítulo te agrade, saludos :)

 **Tomatitoo:** Me encantó tu nombre :D ¡Gracias por el review! Y bienvenida al fic :) Me alegra que el fic te guste. ¡Cuídate, linda!

 **Alexa sm:** ¡Hola, Alexa! ¡Gracias por tu comentario bonito! Como tú lo dices, Rukia tiene sus momentos de lucidez, pronto descubrirás más cosas de ella. ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **Zeilyinn:** Me da gusto leer que el fic te agradó :D ¿Nunca te imaginaste a Rukia como loca? Jaja, yo la verdad solo he leído un fic donde Ichigo es el loquito, más ninguno de Rukia. Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo. ¡Saludos y besitos!

 **Guest Oct 10:** Qué bueno que el misterio sea de tu agrado :) No tienes qué agradecer, a mí me gusta escribir sobre el hermoso IchiRuki ;) ¡Abracito!

 **alejandra barrosbossio 1:** ¡Hola, ale! Gracias por tus palabras respecto al capítulo. La intriga y el misterio son el pan de cada día de éste fic, jaja, así que cuida tus uñitas :) ¡Nos leemos, saludos!

 **SuspectMan:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review en el fic. ¡Cuídate, amigo! :)

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** ¡Hola, Fran! :D Y a mí me encantan tus reviews lindos! Bueno sí, es normal que hasta ahora te guste más el tercer capítulo porque es más largo que los otros y es en el que más información se da respecto a la trama del fic. Ichigo siempre representará un apoyo para Rukia, espero mostrarlo bien. Las razones del juego se irán aclarando conforme pasen los capítulos, pero igual está bien que vayas platicandome tus sospechas, jaja. Decir si habrá giro de tuerca sería spoiler así que me lo reservo :) ¡Eso, Fran! No se sabe qué es lo que tiene Rukia en realidad, así como tampoco si Ichigo la ayudará a curarse o entrará en su mundo. Ya mejor no digo nada. Estoy haciendo los capítulos más largos de lo que pretendía (pues yo quería drabbles, pero bueno). No entendí lo del rebot de Shard of me (Te refieres a éste fic o expresamente al de Shards?). Gracias por tus palabras, Franny, y por tus ánimos.

 **Any-chan15:** ¡Ohayo! Sí se escribe así, jaja. Gracias por dejar un review, qué bueno que encontraste el fic bien escrito y con una buena trama. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida, ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

 **Ahora les dejo con el capítulo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella hollow**

 **IV. El mundo violeta**

 **†**

* * *

 **Cuando** al crespón rosa que había al lado de su ventana se le cayeron las flores debido al viento fuerte, Rukia observó y repentinamente se sintió identificada con el árbol grácil.

―No olvide que tiene reunión de capitanes a las trece horas. ―Le recordó Kiyone. La pelinegra de ojos violetas sabía que esa mujer con apariencia de mono gracioso no existía en realidad, solo era un invento de su imaginación. Kiyone nació cuando Hisana corrió a Rukia de su habitación, Byakuya estaba ocupado estudiando para unos exámenes, su abuelo estaba en el trabajo y su madre estaba en la sala con su nuevo novio. Estaba tan aburrida que tuvo que inventar no solo a Kiyone sino también a Sentaro, y juntos los tres jugaron a ser shinigamis del escuadrón décimo tercero.

Ella intentó recordar en qué momento empezó a inventar personas dentro de su cabeza. No puede definir con exactitud cuándo hizo a esos amigos imaginarios. A veces cree que es normal todo lo que le sucede, que puede olvidarlo de un día para otro, pero cuando la noche cae pesada sobre Rukia siente miedo de no poder sacar todo de su cabeza. Lo necesita. Ese mundo. Su mundo.

―No estás loca, no estás loca ―Se repitió mientras Kiyone desaparecía tenuemente y las flores del crespón seguían cayendo.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

―Quiero saber qué te pasa y quiero saberlo ahora. ―Le exigió Ichigo dejando caer sus manos sobre el pupitre de Rukia. Ésta pareció haberse sobresaltado por la repentina intromisión de su amigo, alejándola de sus pensamientos.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Levantó la mirada hacia él con un semblante apagado.

―No eres tú desde la semana pasada y ya no lo aguanto más. Rukia, pareces un cadáver andante. ¿No te lo han dicho en tu casa?

―Deja de llamarme cadáver. ―Puso los ojos en blanco.

―Pues deja de comportarte como uno.

―A sus lugares, chicos. Kurosaki, deje en paz a Kuchiki. Todos al pizarrón. ―Llegó el profesor a poner orden, entonces los alumnos ocuparon sus sitios y la jornada escolar empezó.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

―¡¿La viste?! ¡Está loca! ―Se rió una chica que iba caminando con sus amigas, traían entre ellas un celular por el cuál se peleaban por ver. Ichigo enarcó una ceja con curiosidad al ver que otro grupito de amigos iba viendo un video en sus móviles, riendo desaforadamente.

Había comido con Chad y Uryu otra vez en el receso porque Rukia últimamente se escondía de él, Ichigo no comprendía por qué pero supuso que tal vez había llegado la hora en que ella pusiera distancia y se consiguiera amigas mujeres. Ese hecho no le preocupaba, Rukia era fuerte y sabía defenderse muy bien ella sola, además, todavía les quedaban la hora de salida porque se iban juntos.

―¿Que es una shinigami? Eso es una gran mierda ―Un chico se rió con fuerza mientras tonteaba con sus compañeros, mirando el teléfono. Aquella palabra encendió una alarma en el interior de Ichigo. _Shinigami_. Dio media vuelta y sin preguntar le arrebató el celular al chico rubio. Abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio que en el video estaba Rukia. Lo reprodujo a pesar de las quejas del muchacho y sus amigos. Aparecía Rukia con su uniforme escolar gris, empuñando una espada imaginaria y blandiéndola sobre la nada, gritando con orgullo.

― _¡Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y soy una shinigami! ¡Capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón! Calla, bestia, ha llegado tu hora de morir._ ―De repente la chica delgada se caía al suelo y hacía amago de intentar alcanzar un objeto con la mano _―, no me tendrás, maldito Hollow, ¡jamás! ¡Bakudō #4 Hainawa!_

Ichigo detuvo la reproducción del video. Su ceño fruncido era tal que sus cejas casi podían tocarse.

―Tenemos una loca en el instituto, ¿no crees? ―Se rió y como si fuera su líder, sus amigos rieron después de él. Ichigo apretó tanto el teléfono que le estrelló la pantalla ― ¡Oye, malnacido hijo de…! ―El muchacho pelinaranja le impactó el celular sobre la mejilla y lo hizo dar media vuelta hasta caer al suelo con los dientes ensangrentados. Luego les tiró el teléfono por la ventana y se fue.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **T** ocaba Biología después de la hora de receso así que Rukia se apresuró a llegar rápido al área de casilleros para tomar su libro antes de que el pasillo se abarrotara. Ni bien terminó de abrir la puerta pequeña cuando sintió que alguien ponía las manos a los laterales de su cabeza sobre los casilleros, provocando un estruendoso ruido violento.

―¿En qué quedamos? ―La voz detrás de ella era sombría. Conocía perfectamente ese tonito que Ichigo usaba cuando estaba enfadado. Rukia se dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó un tanto insegura.

―¿Qué haces? ―Frunció el ceño ella también. Tuvo que levantar la cara completamente para poder verlo. Ichigo mantenía su rostro inclinado hacia su amiga, y su cercanía era lo que provocaba ese nerviosismo en Rukia.

―Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, ¿qué haces? ―Su voz se escuchaba bastante contenida, como si quisiera gritar como un infierno por dentro pero se alcanzaba a detener muy apenas. Rukia lo miró sin comprender de qué se trataba, sus ojos violetas le pedían una explicación con cierta inocencia ―Varios traen un videíto tuyo de nuestro juego.

―¿Nuestro juego? ―Ichigo lo entendió. Ella aún no sabía nada.

El Kurosaki cerró los ojos para calmarse y habló: ―Rukia, te dije que quería que la preparatoria fuera diferente.

―Ichigo…

―Rukia, esto está asustándome. ―Abrió sus orbes ámbar, preocupado.

―No estoy loca ―Se defendió de inmediato, torciendo la boca.

―Rukia ―La tomó por los hombros y se inclinó hasta llegar a ella ―. Estás MAL. Tu madre tiene que saberlo.

―¡No puedes decírselo! ―Le pidió ―. No puedes decírselo, Ichigo, eres mi amigo ―Elevó sus manos hacia el rostro de él y acunó su rostro, mirándolo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal ―No puedes delatarme, somos amigos. Solo la preocuparé por nada. Estoy bien, puedo manejarlo. Lo prometo.

Ichigo se quedó un poco perdido entre el color violeta de sus ojos con los que le pedía silencio. Él negó levemente y empezó a levantarse, sintiendo los dedos de Rukia deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta caer.

―Ichigo, ¿no vas a decirle nada a mamá verdad? ―Insistió la pelinegra.

―Voy a partirle la cara a todo el que traiga ese puto video. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con las chicas ―exclamó, mirando hacia otro lado.

Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a nacer entre los labios de la Kuchiki.

―Probablemente nos van a suspender.

―Sí, bueno… como si eso no hubiera pasado ya tantas veces en secundaria.

El timbre de inicio de clases resonó por los pasillos, dando el aviso para reanudar las clases.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **Púrpura.** Ese es el color de su mundo interior. Todo está en tonalidades violeta oscuro. No hay una luz que se cuele por alguna parte, solo la luna plateada en forma de cuarto menguante aporta algo de brillo, pero es tan opaco que no ilumina, no calienta, al contrario, da frío. Y no es cualquier frío, es de ese que te hiela los huesos y las entrañas. Rukia siempre transita entre ese suelo invisible que está lleno de niebla y que no le deja ver sus pies. Siempre camina entre los edificios largos de esa ciudad abandonada en el cielo. Siempre sola.

Pero hoy no. Esta noche es diferente y no puede controlarlo. Sus pies detienen su marcha al encontrarse a una persona frente a ella. Es una chica delgada. Posee un kimono gris muy viejo y su cabello es corto y gris, le llega a los hombros. Su piel es tan pálida como la luna que se alza en esa ciudad con color hematoma. Los ojos de la chica son como de gato, grises y con una línea vertical profunda. Su mirada transmite soledad y miedo. También dominio y poder.

―Hola, _reina_.

―¿Quién eres?

La desconocida tuerce la boca en una sonrisa casi macabra.

―Tu _Hollow_ interno, mi pequeña bebé.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

 **So, ¿ya ven? Estoy tomando varias cosas de Ichigo (como lo del mundo interno, el hollow, lo del "rey" que en Rukia se cambia a "Reina") para colocárselas a Rukia. ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	5. Hasta luego

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

 **Gracias por sus bellos reviews (A quienes tienen cuenta les respondo por MP):**

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki**

 **Mariana:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo :) Espero que el capítulo de hoy resulte de tu agrado. ¡Cuídate!

 **Zeilyinn**

 **alejandra barrosbosio 1**

 **GuestOct13:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gustó el fic :) ¡Gracias!

 **Alexa sm**

 **Any-chan15**

 **aracheli281**

 **SuspectMan**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **También gracias a aquellas personas que ponen en Favs o Follows la historia.**

 **Palabras:** _2296_. Diablos, me estoy saliendo totalmente de las 500 palabras pretendidas por capítulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Ella hollow**

 **Capítulo 5: Hasta luego**

* * *

―No eres real. ―exclamó con una calma desértica, mirando con sus ojos violetas a la chica frente a ella.

―Sí lo soy. ―Se defendió la de ojos de gato feroz. Su cabello cenizo estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, pero sus ropas seguían iguales ―. Tú tienes la culpa, tú me creaste.

―¿Rukia? ―La llamó su madre, echando un vistazo en la habitación. La señora Kuchiki ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba con su hija, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablando sola ―. Deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres? Es enfermo. Además ya casi llega Kisuke así que no quiero que lo asustes con tus cosas, ¿me oíste?

―Sí, mamá. ―Puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó en el sillón de la sala. Justamente el teléfono timbró en ese momento y solo fue cosa de mover un poco el brazo para alcanzarlo, pues el objeto estaba sobre una mesita cercana ―. Diga.

―Rukia, los chicos y yo vamos a casa de Chad para ver películas. Vendrán unas amigas; Tatsuki, Senna e Inoue. ¿Quieres venir? Pediremos pizza.

―Me gustaría pero vamos a tener algo así como una cena formal con el novio de mamá. Me he tenido que poner un vestido y mi hermano un traje formal. Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que le pedirá matrimonio. Ella está feliz.

―Qué mal. Pero… ¿él te agrada?

Rukia se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

―Me da igual.

―¿Mañana estás libre?

―¿Por qué? ―Frunció el ceño. Como si no tuviera toda la semana libre por haber sido suspendida a causa de peleas en el instituto, justo como Ichigo.

―¿Quieres ir a buscar pokemons al centro?

―Ichigo, eres un bebé ―Se rió.

―¿De qué te ríes? Yo no fui quien inventó todo ese juego de los shinigamis ―Ella no dijo nada. Por medio minuto la conversación quedó tensamente silenciada ―. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

―… tengo que colgar, Ichigo.

―Oye, no, espera… ¿Rukia, sigues ahí? ¡Rukia!

La pelinegra observó a su hermosa madre reír mientras recibía a un hombre de traje beige y cabello rubio. Parecía guapo y con mirada misteriosa. Le había traído un presente a Rukia, un llavero de conejito que a ella le encantó.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **E** n algún momento escuchó a Ichigo comentarle sobre un chico que había tenido un sueño muy raro y que decidió darle forma a esa extraña idea hasta plasmarla en un libro, convirtiéndola en una saga de cuatro entregas. La serie fue tan famosa que todos se sorprendieron cuando el escritor explicó los orígenes de sus libros. Rukia tuvo la idea de escribir todo lo que se le ocurría, después de todo, a ella se le daba muy bien eso de imaginar aventuras.

Se dedicó toda su semana libre de escuela a esa tarea en específico. Llegó a redactar cerca de doscientas hojas con todas sus ideas y de pronto se dio cuenta de que su amado mundo de shinigamis y hollows podía expandirse a niveles insospechados. Una tarde creó a los Bounts, luego a las diversas clases de Hollows, especificándolos; Vasto Lorde, Menos Grande, Espadas, Privaron Espadas. Para el viernes incluso tenía dos nuevas razas; los Quincy y los Fullbringers. Ella estaba maravillada con todo el proceso de creación. Finalmente había encontrado un propósito, la manera de vaciarse a sí misma para hacer algo productivo.

Sin embargo aún faltaba mucho por escribir.

―¿Hace cuánto que no te das una ducha? ¡Y mira nada más el tiradero que tienes en tu cuarto, Rukia! Kisuke vendrá en cualquier momento para cenar. ―Su madre lucía frenética recargada contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mientras Rukia no le prestaba ni un mínimo de atención, abstraída totalmente por la pantalla del ordenador ―. Rukia, estoy hablándote. ¡Mírame! ―Pero la jovencita seguía tecleando rápidamente, concentrada. No fue sino hasta que alguien cerró la laptop de un golpazo que Rukia se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, encontrando a su mamá furiosa.

―¡Maldita humana! ―gruñó enojada, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La señora Kuchiki perdió todo rastro de molestia y su rostro se vio completamente obstruido por la sorpresa hasta hacerle un hueco al sentimiento de miedo.

―Deja de hablar así ―Sin previo aviso le dio una bofetada a su hija, aunque no tan fuerte. Lo único que quería era que reaccionara y volviera a ser la Rukia de siempre. Al parecer funcionó porque en seguida la menor le pidió disculpas, alegando que había estado tan concentrada que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo ―. Está bien solo… solo no vuelvas a hablar en ese tono, cariño. Y baja ya a cenar.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **P** or primera vez en diez años Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki llegaron temprano a casa luego de un trabajo arduo en su consultorio personal. Yuzu se sintió preocupada porque todavía no tenía la cena preparada pero sus padres tranquilamente le advirtieron que no tenían mucha hambre y se sentó dócilmente en la mesa de la cocina.

―¿Qué pasa, papá? ―La niña de cabello corto notó a su padre en seguida, estaba extraño porque no hacía escándalo.

―¿Karin e Ichigo están en casa? ―preguntó Masaki.

―Karin sí, pero Ichigo fue con unos amigos, volverá a las nueve. ¿Es algo malo?

―No ―sonrió su padre levemente ―, no es nada malo pero prefiero comentarlo cuando estemos todos juntos.

Yuzu, Kari, Isshin y Masaki estaban casi terminando de cenar cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse e Ichigo apareció en la cocina.

―Ya llegué.

―¿Quieres cenar, hermanito? ―inquirió Yuzu.

―No, gracias, pedimos pizza.

―Siéntate Ichigo. Tengo algo importante qué decirles.

―¿Está todo bien, viejo? ―Elevó una ceja, empezando a asustarse. Su padre estaba serio y eso no era un buen augurio. Obedientemente se sentó en una silla para escuchar lo que el líder de la familia tenía qué decirles.

―Seré directo con esto. Hemos estado viviendo del negocio familiar por poco más de quince años y nos va realmente bien. Esta mañana me llegó una carta, específicamente una oferta de trabajo del hospital de Tokio ―Todos los hijos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, con solo esas palabras ya se estaban imaginando lo que acontecería ―, y ustedes saben que ahí realicé mi servicio social cuando era joven.

―Te encantaba ese hospital. ―dijo Yuzu, rememorando las veces en que Isshin hablaba de eso ―. Fue ahí donde conociste a mamá.

―Sí, así es ―sonrió Masaki tiernamente.

―¿Y qué? ¿Vas a aceptar ese trabajo? ―Ichigo frunció el ceño, molesto.

―En realidad mandé mi respuesta ésta misma tarde. Acepté el trabajo. Creo que será bueno. Me pagarán más, tendremos una mejor casa, un mejor auto…

―No, a la mierda, yo no me voy de aquí. ―El pelinaranja se levantó golpeando la mesa.

―¡Ichigo, espera! ―gritó Isshin ―, ¡eres menor de edad, no te dejaré aquí!

―Puedo buscarme un trabajo, no te preocupes ―contestó mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.

―La decisión está tomada, Ichigo, sé que necesitas tiempo para digerirlo pero…

―¡Déjame solo!

―Está bien, Isshin ―Masaki lo detuvo por el brazo ―, solo necesita tiempo.

Su hijo les cerró la puerta en la cara. El muchacho alto se dejó caer sobre la cama, visiblemente fastidiado. Era inconcebible. No dejaría Karakura, era su hogar, su ciudad, sus amigos estaban ahí, sus estudios estaban apenas iniciando. Pero lo más importante y en lo primero que pensó fue en Rukia. Su mejor amiga Rukia. Tuvo un sentimiento extraño. De repente tenía miedo de alejarse de Rukia.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **H** oy había sido uno de esos días en que Ichigo no se juntaba con sus amigos y almorzaba con Rukia en la azotea de un edificio escolar.

―Estás más serio de lo usual, ¿qué tienes? ―preguntó Rukia al tiempo en que metía la pajita a su jugo de uva. Su cajita de almuerzo estaba linda, tenía un conejito hecho de arroz blanco, un huevo cocido y pepinillos agridulces, no entendía cómo es que Kisuke le había preparado su comida favorita puesto que ni su madre lo había hecho antes.

―Mis padres y mis hermanas se irán a Tokio. ―repuso un tanto distante, mirando hacia un punto del cielo mientras estaba acostado en el suelo. La ojivioleta dejó de comer.

―¿Y tú? ―Se preocupó ligeramente.

―Yo… supongo que no me iré.

A Rukia le tomó casi diez minutos procesar y entender lo que estaba pasando. Su mejor amigo estaba un tanto triste. Ella lo conocía perfectamente. Ichigo amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas y aun así se notaba preocupado, decaído.

―¿Por qué no te irías? Vivirás en Tokio, no en esta ciudad aburrida ―Intentó animarlo. Ichigo no respondió ―. Yo estaré bien. Tengo… amigas.

―¿Quiénes?

―Uhm… las de nuestra clase. Chizuru, Inove, Sazuki.

―Chizuru es una acosadora de chicas, y son Inoue y Tatsuki. ―Se levantó a la mitad y giró su torso para ver a Rukia ―. Eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes. No voy a dejarte sola en esta escuela.

Ella no supo qué decir, solo se quedó pasmada ante la mirada profunda que Ichigo le dirigía.

―Debes irte. ―Insistió ―. Debes irte para que yo pueda crecer, para que pueda olvidar _ese_ juego. Creo que me vendrá bien que te vayas.

―¿En serio no te importa? ―Frunció el entrecejo.

―No es que no me importe, simplemente estas cosas pasan. Es algo normal. ―Se encogió de hombros. El pelinaranja se puso de pie, saliendo sin previo aviso de la azotea, dejándola sola.

Estaba molesto, quería que le importara, quería que en verdad le importara que fuera a mudarse y le dijera que se quedara, quería verla preocupada, pero era imposible porque así no era Rukia, jamás dejaría ver a través de sus sentimientos, era idéntico a él. Eran como espejos. Por el resto del día se la pasó de mal humor.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

Rukia ayudó a subir la última caja al camión de la mudanza. Desde temprano había llegado a la residencia Kurosaki junto a su hermano Byakuya. Se reacomodó los cordones de su jumper azul mientras veía que Ichigo se estaba despidiendo de Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue y Senna, la última se encontraba llorando acuosamente.

―Adiós, Rukia, te extrañaremos mucho. ―La abrazó Yuzu y posteriormente también Karin.

―Adiós, tercer hija de mis entrañas. ―Lloró Isshin dramáticamente al tiempo en que abrazaba a las gemelas y Rukia juntas. Masaki se rió ligeramente ante la escena pero terminó llorando también, enterneciéndose de verlos juntos y se fundió en un abrazo con ellos.

―Parece que tu familia aprecia mucho a Rukia. ―Observó Tatsuki desde su lugar ―. Es como si en verdad estuvieran despidiéndose de una hermana tuya.

―Son unos dramáticos. ―resopló Ichigo con molestia, ocultando que él también quería ir con ellos para abrazarlos, para abrazarla.

Sus padres subieron al auto junto a las gemelas e Ichigo dejó atrás a sus camaradas. Llegó hasta Rukia y ambos se miraron solo un segundo para después desviar sus miradas.

―Espero que tengas un buen año escolar. ―Fue Ichigo quien se decidió a hablar.

―Gracias, yo… ―Metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó su rostro, avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio inferior constantemente ―. Te deseo buena suerte.

―Gracias.

―No pongas esa cara fea ―Se rió ella, alzando la mirada hacia él, dándole una leve palmada en el hombro juguetonamente ―. Te enviaré un correo electrónico.

―Tienes que aprender a usar Skype, Rukia, prométemelo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

―Está bien, lo prometo, aunque ya sabes que odio la tecnología.

―Y también prométeme que estarás bien, júralo por tu vida que estarás bien.

―Ichigo, no exageres. Claro que estaré bien.

―Dije que lo prometieras.

―Ay, está bien. Lo prometo, estaré bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y entonces los sobresaltó el claxon del auto de Isshin, quien estaba llamando a Ichigo.

―Tengo que irme. Debes cuidar de ti misma, Rukia, no te metas en problemas.

―Tú también, no hagas nada que yo no haría. ―sonrió.

El pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa ensanchada.

―Adiós ―dijeron al unísono.

Rukia se hizo a un lado y lo dejó marcharse. Ichigo pasó a su lado sin siquiera tocarla. Entró al auto, en el asiento trasero y por la ventana observó que sus amigos de la clase le decían adiós con la mano, adelantándose en la calle. Rukia se quedaba atrás, lejana y sola, levantando su mano izquierda con el índice y el dedo medio alzados en señal de paz. Sintió un gran hueco al verla desaparecer, al verla ahí sola, separada de los demás. Se sintió más nervioso cuando el auto dio vuelta y la perdió de vista. Y tuvo miedo de que fuera para siempre. Tuvo miedo de no poder alcanzarla nunca más.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

―¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Estás bien, linda? ―La señora Kuchiki intentó ofrecerle galletas recién horneadas a su hija menor, pero ésta ni siquiera la volteó a ver, solo subió a su cuarto y se encerró ―. ¿Rukia lloró? ―preguntó a su hijo mayor; Byakuya.

―No, todo estuvo bien, madre. ―respondió estoico y también se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **T** an pronto llegué a mi cuarto me dejé caer en la cama como un bulto muerto. Esto es difícil. ¿Con quién hablaré ahora? ¿Con quién podré ser rara sin que se burle de mí? Ichigo se ha ido y creo que parte de mí se fue con él. Pensé que estaría bien pero me duele. Hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños y desde ese entonces nunca nos hemos separado.

Hasta ahora.

Tengo que estar bien, se lo prometí.

Me levanto, poniéndome frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Llevo mis ojos hacia atrás y la dejo que salga, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme. Los ojos que devuelven la mirada al espejo son diferentes, son fríos, están vacíos y no tienen miedo. Es lo más importante. No tienen miedo.

Creo que podré estar bien yo sola.

―Ya no estás sola, Reina Rukia. Yo seré tu nueva yo. Llámame _Fade_.

* * *

 **Finalmente llegamos a la parte donde Ichigo se va de Karakura, dejando solita a Rukia con sus problemas. Poco a poco nos acercamos a la situación que se presenta en el prólogo; sobre Ichigo viajando a Karakura para poder ver a Rukia en el psiquiátrico.**

 **¿Por qué Fade? Es por la película de Bleach, cuando sale la Rukia hollow. Lo tomé del título; Fade to black.**

 **El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo y realmente creo que puede resultar un tanto perturbador si lo leen en la noche. Lo subiré el 31 de octubre o incluso hasta el 2 de noviembre.**

 **Espero en verdad que les haya gustado o interesado el capítulo. Cualquier duda, opinión, corrección es bien recibida mediante un review.**

 **¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y tenerle paciencia al fic!**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	6. Aullido

**Disclaimer:** ¿Saben? Bleach no me pertenece a mí, sino a un insecto llamado Tite Kubo.

 **Notas:** Como lo prometí, aquí está el capítulo siguiente el 2 de Noviembre. ¡Feliz Día de Muertos! ¡Y feliz día de Brujas atrasado! Disfruten estas fiestas :)

 **Gracias humanas hermosas y preciosas que me dejan comentario:**

 **Alexa sm**

 **Kattyto Nebel**

 **Franny Fanny Tsuki**

 **Zeilyinn**

 **También muchas gracias a quienes ponen la historia entre sus Favs y Follows.**

Con una dedicatoria en especial a **KattytoNebel** por su cumpleaños. Katt, ¡pásatelo muy bien!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella, hollow**

 **Capítulo 6: Aullido**

* * *

 **T** odo es fácil si le dejo las cosas a Fade. Ella es eficiente y se encarga que todo salga bien. Sonríe, hace la tarea, participa en clase, almuerza conmigo en el receso, me cuenta chistes divertidos y a veces platicamos en las noches, cuando todos en casa duermen. A Fade no le gustan los espejos por lo que casi no nos reflejamos en esas cosas. A Fade no le afecta nada, ni las burlas, ni los comentarios de mis compañeros de clase, no le interesa trabar amistad con Inoue ni Tatsuki a pesar de lo insistente que es la primera. No tiene miedo ni es débil, me prohíbe que piense en Ichigo, ni siquiera me deja decir su nombre.

A Fade le gustan los vestidos blancos y largos.

Y no le gustan los espejos.

Y no le gustan los espejos.

Y no le gustan los espejos.

Y no le gustan los espejos.

Porque si se refleja, observa la verdad y no le gusta. Odia la soledad. Odia que el espejo le refleje lo sola que está, porque ni siquiera yo soy buena compañía para Fade. Quisiera ser Fade pero no puedo, yo soy yo, yo soy Rukia. Estoy consciente de que mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, de padre muerto y madre enamorada, con abuelo, hermano mayor y hermana mayor, y con un casi padre adoptivo.

Yo soy yo y no soy Fade.

Yo soy yo, pero quiero ser Fade.

Porque ella no llora. Porque ella no sufre.

Porque ella es perfecta.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

05 de Junio.

 **De: chappykawaii mail**

 **Para: blackskull_15 mail**

Hola, Ichigo. Las cosas en el instituto van bien. Estoy esperando con ansias la graduación para poder salir de esos horrendos estudios, no volveré a tomar un libro en mi vida. No creo que me postule para alguna universidad. Mamá no está enojada, de hecho ya me tiene un trabajo en una tienda departamental. Mi hermano sí que está enojado, y a Hisana no le importa, ella dice que haga lo que yo quiera. Byakuya ya terminó su carrera de abogado y ganó su primer caso el mes pasado. Le han pagado muy bien. Hisana sigue trabajando de enfermera en el hospital. No creo que te escriba el próximo mes porque estaré ocupada con la boda de mi mamá.

Espero que estés bien, Ichigo. Saluda de mi parte a tus padres y tus hermanas.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

05 de Junio.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

Hola, enana, hasta que te dignas a escribirme después de meses, estaba empezando a preocuparme de que te hubieras caído a un pozo profundo, con lo enana que estás.

¿Cómo está eso de que no aplicarás para la universidad? ¡Tienes que hacerlo, floja! Aprende a mí, adelanté unas materias y me recibí este año. Además presenté el examen de admisión en la escuela médica de Tokio y qué crees… ¡Sí pasé! Estoy que no me la creo. Sabía que tu hermano terminaría siendo un abogado, con lo "iceberg" que es su personalidad no me lo imagino siendo otra cosa. Entonces Hisana sigue siendo la asistente del padre de Ishida, qué bien.

Espero que todo vaya bien con la boda de tu mamá y Kisuke. Mi familia te envía saludos.

PD: Ya te envié un tutorial de Youtube para que aprendas a manejar Skype, babosa.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

08 de Septiembre.

 **De: chappykawaii mail**

 **Para: blackskull_15 mail**

¡Ichigo, siento la tardanza! Espero que no estés muerto de miedo pensándome muerta. Estoy realmente bien. La preparación de la boda fue una locura pero ya oficialmente el tarado de Kisuke es mi padrastro. Te felicito por entrar a tu escuela de médicos nerds, sabía que bajo esa cabezota de calabaza había un gran cerebro.

PD: Abrí el link que me mandaste y estaba roto, ¡baboso!

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

08 de Septiembre.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

¡Estúpida Rukia, te dije que no tardaras en responderme el mail!

Felicita a tu mamá de parte de mi familia. No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo un montón de exámenes y todavía no me aprendo los huesos del cuerpo humano, esta carrera es una locura. Anatomía me matará.

Ten un buen día, enana del mal.

PD: Te envié otro link para que de una vez aprendas a hacer video llamadas. ¡Eres una vieja en cuerpo de joven!

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

31 de Octubre. 3:00am.

 **De: chappykawaii mail**

 **Para: blackskull_15 mail**

Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

31 de Octubre. 9:00am.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

¿Qué carajos fue ese correo, Rukia? ¡No bromees, pendeja!

¿Rukia, estás bien? ¿Por qué no contestas tu maldito celular? Dame el teléfono nuevo de tu casa, no lo tengo.

Contéstame rápido.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

31 de Octubre. 11:09am.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

Rukia, contéstame, no seas imbécil. ¿Estás bien? No estés jugando, idiota.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

31 de Octubre. 01:29pm.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

Rukia, contéstame, por favor. Dime que estás bien, he intentado localizarte por teléfono pero nadie me da razón de ti.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

31 de Octubre. 05:46pm.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

Rukia, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas? Le marqué a Chad para que fuera a tu casa pero me dijo que te mudaste. Pásame tu número telefónico nuevo. En serio estoy preocupado, contéstame rápido.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

1 de Noviembre. 3:00am.

 **De: chappykawaii mail**

 **Para: blackskull_15 mail**

Rukia no está aquí.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

1 de Noviembre. 07:46am.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

¡Joder, Rukia! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué carajos me escribes a las tres de la madrugada? Si es una estúpida broma de Halloween juro que voy a matarte. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios quiere decir ese mensaje que me has enviado?

Mensaje reenviado (15).

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

1 de Noviembre. 03:16pm.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

¡CONTESTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

2 de Noviembre. 3:00am.

 **De: chappykawaii mail**

 **Para: blackskull_15 mail**

Relájate, solo era una broma.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

2 de Noviembre. 6:40am.

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Con eso no se juega, me preocupé en serio! Estaba muerto de miedo, pensé que te había pasado algo, maldita tonta. No me hables como en un siglo, ¡te odio, Rukia! ¡Eres una insensible! ¡Nos preocupaste a mi familia y a mí!

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

21 de Noviembre. 2:17pm.

 **De: chappykawaii mail**

 **Para: blackskull_15 mail**

Ichigo, perdóname, sé que fue una mala broma, lo siento, lo siento en verdad. No volverá a ocurrir. Por favor discúlpame, soy una estúpida. Perdón, perdón, perdón.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

22 de Noviembre. 3:00am.

 **De: chappykawaii mail**

 **Para: blackskull_15 mail**

Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow.

Todavía recuerdo el rojo.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **I** chigo se quedó con una especie de malestar al terminar de leer el último correo de Rukia. No podía deducir con precisión si realmente estaba bromeando o si algo le pasaba a ella. El que dijera precisamente la palabra _Hollow_ era lo que le preocupaba. Por años los correos de Rukia fueron normales, relatándole lo que acontecía en su mes, sus disgustos con sus hermanos mayores, los pleitos con su madre y la buena fortuna que había resultado ser el noviecito de su mamá; Kisuke. Jamás en los tres años le había mencionado ni una sola palabra del juego maldito de los shinigamis, ni media palabra, ninguna alusión. Nada.

¿Por qué justamente ahora salía con esa palabra? Aquello lo descolocaba por completo.

Se devanaba los sesos intentando comprender la última frase. _Todavía recuerdo el rojo_. ¿Qué significado tenía? ¿Qué quería decirle Rukia con eso? Y peor, ¿por qué demonios le enviaba el mensaje a las tres de la madrugada? Y cuando se disculpaba enviaba el mensaje a una hora de día, no de noche. ¿Qué pasaba?

―¿Dónde estás, Rukia?, ¡¿Dónde maldita sea estás?! ―Buscaba desesperado en el directorio telefónico aquél raro apellido Kuchiki, pero no lo encontró. No podía llamar a Chad, ya lo había molestado una vez, tampoco podía acudir a Ishida porque sabía que él estaría estudiando medicina, igual que él. Había perdido comunicación con sus antiguas amigas; Senna, Inoue y Tatsuki. Cerró el directorio de golpe y se quedó pensativo, evaluando la opción sobre ir o no a Karakura en auto. Sería un viaje improvisado. Además el pueblo no estaba a más de cuatro horas en carretera. Giró sus ojos a la izquierda donde estaba la mesa llena de carpetas, cuadernos, libros y esquemas que tenía que estudiar para su examen de anatomía. Ya era el próximo viernes y ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo de darles una leída después de lo de los correos raros de Rukia ―. ¡Maldita enana! ―gruñó con coraje, apretando los puños.

¿Cómo era posible preocuparse a tal grado por una persona y a la vez odiarla? Rukia siempre causó sentimientos encontrados en Ichigo desde que eran jóvenes, hasta ahora como un casi adulto lo reconocía. Le fastidiaba que en el jardín de niños se aprovechara de él, robándole más de la mitad de su almuerzo, pero él contento se lo ofrecía con tal de tenerla con él y que no se fuera con Renji. En primaria eran tan inseparables, Rukia se movía a su gusto e Ichigo era como un pollito detrás de ella. En secundaria las cosas se nivelaron, empezaron a cargar más responsabilidades y a él se le formó un carácter un tanto violento por el color de su cabello y los constantes pleitos en los que se metía Rukia por boca floja y por andar jugando a los shinigamis.

Sonrió.

Habían sido buenos tiempos, en un pasado. Ahora ya solo le quedaba una Rukia lejana a la que ya casi no podía recordar de no ser por algunas fotos que le enviaba en navidad. ¿Ir o no ir a Karakura?

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **25 de noviembre.**

 **De: blackskull_15 mail**

 **Para: chappykawaii mail**

Hola, Rukia. ¿Estás bien?

¿Sabes algo? Una parte de mí siempre ha vivido con la preocupación de que un día se te vaya la cabeza y en verdad te creas que nuestro juego de los shinigamis es verdad. Recuerda tu promesa, Rukia, me prometiste que estarías bien. Cúmplela.

He aprobado mi examen de anatomía por los pelos, pero finalmente he pasado. Iba a visitarte este fin de semana a Karakura, pero tengo muchos exámenes, además Yuzu está en el hospital, tiene una deficiencia renal, todos estamos orando por ella. Ojalá que te importe.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **25 de Noviembre.**

 **De: chappykawaii mail**

 **Para: blackskull_15 mail**

Ichigo, lo siento por las bromas, en verdad no volverá a pasar. Soy una idiota. Por supuesto que estoy bien, no tienes qué preocuparte. Y bueno, siendo sinceros, creo que todos los que me conocen en algún momento se preguntaron si en realidad estaba loca con eso del juego, jaja. No te culpo.

Espero en verdad, con todo mi corazón, que Yuzu se ponga bien. Estoy segura que entre tu padre y tú la curaran, no por nada son los doctores Kurosaki (bueno, tú aun no lo eres). Estaré orando por ella. Y por supuesto que me importa Yuzu, es como una pequeña hermana para mí.

Me da mucho gusto que hayas aprobado tu examen de anatomía. Suerte con todo eso de ser doctor. Cuando termines, ¿me darás consultas gratis? Te dejaré tocarme las piernas, sucio.

Ichigo, estaré ocupada por unos meses, estoy trabajando arduamente así que lo más probable es que desaparezca del bajo mundo de internet por largo tiempo, no debes preocuparte. Saluda a tu familia de mi parte.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **L** os meses se convirtieron en años en que Rukia desapareció simplemente. A veces Ichigo la recordaba entre sus quehaceres escolares; un par de ojos violetas que brillaban intensamente. Podía rememorar el sentimiento de confianza que sentía cuando ella caminaba por delante y él, como un perro fiel, la seguía sin preguntarse por qué.

Siguieron en contacto un par de veces más luego de años, pero los correos de Rukia se volvieron nada, y los de Ichigo se volvieron casi acosadores, preguntándole un montón de cosas, exigiéndole que contestara rápido, pero ella desapareció y él dejó de buscarla. Siempre se excusaba con lo mismo, "tengo mucho trabajo". Entretanto la vida de Ichigo dio un brusco cambio de 180° cuando Yuzu desmejoró, cayendo en un terrible coma. El Kurosaki hijo volcó toda su atención en especializarse en neurología para comprender más lo que le pasaba a su pequeña hermana y poder ayudarla. Karin y Masaki se encargaban de cuidarla, mientras que Isshin intentaba mantener a la familia unida a marchas forzadas, con sonrisas divertidas que detrás escondían miedo.

Con gran esfuerzo los Kurosaki sobrellevaron el coma cerebral de la pequeña Yuzu hasta que luego de unos años, viendo su cuerpo desmejorado y con las falanges ya casi duras, decidieron desconectarla. Cuál fue su sorpresa que el corazón de Yuzu no dejó de latir, ni sus pulmones de respirar. Era como si se aferrara a la vida con todas sus uñas. Para ese entonces Ichigo había terminado su especialidad en neurología, graduándose antes que sus compañeros.

Ichigo; con su bata larga de doctor y su pantalón negro formal, estaba terminando de revisar los sueros especiales de su hermana cuando de pronto recibió una llamada. Se quitó el estetoscopio que previamente había utilizado, regresándolo hacia su cuello, entonces tomó su celular y observó que el número en su pantalla no le era familiar. Dudó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo al pensar que podría ser algún paciente.

―¿Diga?

―¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ―Escuchó una voz de témpano de hielo.

―¿Quién es?

―Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki". Con solo escuchar ese apellido, absolutamente todo el mundo de Ichigo sufrió una especie de terremoto que dejó todo en un estado desequilibrado. Era Byakuya, el hermano mayor de… de ella, de Rukia. Sintió un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo a ella? ¿Y si estaba muerta? ¿Y si le hablaba para invitarlo a su funeral? De repente sintió la boca más seca que un desierto.

―No sé si me recuerdes, soy el hermano mayor de Rukia. ¿Recuerdas a Rukia?

―Claro. ¿Ella está bien?

Byakuya se tomó largos segundos para responder aquello. A Ichigo casi le dieron tres infartos y ocho desmayos.

―Rukia no está bien.

―¿Qué? ―musitó, desconcertado.

―Rukia está mal. No sabía hasta qué grado...

―Espera, Byakuya, ¿por qué me llamas a mí? ―Lo detuvo enojado.

―Creí que te importaría ya que ustedes eran amigos.

―Sí, bueno, pero no era su único amigo, ¿no? Supongo que al paso de todos estos años pudo haber tenido más amistades.

―Ella me pidió que te llamara personalmente.

Ichigo abrió grandes los ojos y entreabrió la boca.

―¿Puedes venir a verla?

―¿Por qué habría de ir a verla? ―gruñó, enfadado ―. ¿Sabe siquiera lo que ha pasado con mi hermana menor? ¡No, no lo sabe porque no le importa! Y si no le importa, ¿por qué ella y su familia habrían de importarme a mí?

Colgó sin pensarlo, con furia, casi rompiendo la pantalla táctil de su móvil. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día tenía que reaparecer Rukia de entre los muertos? ¿Por qué hasta ahora tenía noticias de ella? ¿Por qué quería verlo? ¿Y por qué carajos ella no estaba bien? ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? ¿Por qué le hablaba Byakuya? Frunció el ceño más de lo normal, cerrando los ojos.

―¡Maldita, Rukia!

Observó a su hermana en la camilla del hospital. Se acercó a ella, acariciando su piel casi seca de la mejilla. Estaba tan falta de vida. Habían hecho muchas pruebas para intentar regresarla, pero ninguna funcionó.

Ichigo se dijo que ahí, al lado de Yuzu, era su lugar. Ahí y nada más. Pero por la noche no dejó de pensar en Rukia. Maldita Rukia.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **E** l timbre molesto de su celular volvió a molestarlo en sus rutinas como médico pasante. Apenas salió de atender a un paciente y tomó la llamada con bastante molestia.

―¡¿Ahora qué?! ―respondió cabreado.

―Hablo en serio, Kurosaki. No me agradas y si fuera por mí no sabrías de nuestra familia, pero Rukia quiere verte ―La voz de Byakuya Kuchiki se escuchaba fría y un tanto preocupada.

―¿Rukia quiere verme o ustedes quieren que la vea? No me trago ese cuento de que ella necesite verme.

―Está internada en un hospital mental. En un psiquiátrico ―argumentó incómodo.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio, sopesando la nueva información que se le brindaba. ¿Rukia en un psiquiátrico? Imposible. Totalmente imposible.

Byakuya colgó sin más, después de eso no volvió a llamarle. El casi doctor Kurosaki fue al cuarto de hospital donde estaba su pequeña hermana Yuzu. La observó dormida y tranquila, tan lejana de este mundo. Tal vez nunca podría traerla de vuelta, ni él ni nadie. Pero Rukia… ella aún tenía más posibilidades. Frunció el ceño severamente.

―Ichigo, ¿Dónde vas? ―Le preguntó su madre cuando lo vio salir apresurado del cuarto de Yuzu.

―Tengo que ir por unas cosas a nuestra casa de Karakura, solo será un día, mamá. Regresaré pronto ―Le explicó sin detenerse, sin voltearla a ver, enfocado en llegar a la salida del pasillo blanco.

Casi corrió a su auto sin siquiera quitarse la bata. Arrancó el auto y pisó a fondo el acelerador. En unas cuantas horas más estaría en Karakura después de casi siete años ausente.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!, y si dejas un review ¡ya sabes que te amo! (Creo que debería dejar de decir eso, puede que suene acosador, jaja).**

 **En este capítulo podemos ver que Ichigo y Rukia comparten algunos mails. Ichigo siempre responde al instante, el mismo día, mientras que Rukia no es muy constante que digamos, y de hecho por ella se pierde la comunicación. A veces es tan fácil olvidar una amistad a través de los kilómetros, lo digo por experiencia. En fin, para el próximo capítulo por fiiiiiin Ichigo llega a Karakura.**

 **Cualquier duda, opinión, corrección me la pueden dejar en un comentario. Ya saben, respondo reviews por MP :) Espero que tengan una hermosa semana. Cuídense mucho bastante.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres._


	7. Letargo violeta

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 _¡Gracias a Frany Fanny Tsuki por revisar el capítulo!_

Narración desde el punto de vista de Ichigo y Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella, hollow**

 **Capítulo 7: Letargo violeta**

* * *

 **R** ukia no está bien.

Al menos eso es lo que dice su hermano. Se la ha pasado llamándome por teléfono para que vaya a verla, dice que está todo mal. Yo maniobro lo mejor posible el auto para seguir a una velocidad de rayo y no estrellarme con algo en el proceso.

―Diablos, Rukia. ―Me escucho vociferar a mí mismo contra ella. Prometió que estaría bien y no lo cumplió.

― _Ichigo, yo soy una shinigami…_

Todavía recuerdo la seriedad con lo que me dijo eso. Pensé que solo era un juego de patio de colegio. Siempre jugábamos a que éramos segadores de almas, usábamos palos de escoba como espadas y creábamos nuestros propios hechizos, nos divertíamos explorando "casas embrujadas" para encontrar fantasmas enemigos y acabar con ellos. Ese tonto juego siguió a lo largo de varios años hasta que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí siempre supo que Rukia de verdad lo creía, que ella era un shinigami.

A través de los kilómetros ella se encuentra en una clínica psiquiátrica y yo piso el acelerador a fondo para llegar y alcanzarla, para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, o hundirme en su locura. Me toma algunas horas regresar a la ciudad que me vio nacer. Ni siquiera me detengo en mi casa o para comprar algo de comer, conduzco directamente hacia el hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad. Doy un par de pasos por el estacionamiento y luego caigo en la cuenta de que llevo la bata blanca de doctor, con furia me la quito, dejándola dentro del auto.

―Rukia Kuchiki, necesito verla.

―Nombre ―Me pide la enfermera.

―Ichigo Kurosaki.

La señora mira un rato la computadora y después asiente con la cabeza mientras yo me desespero rápidamente. Finalmente me da el cuarto y se ofrece para acompañarme. Ella camina lento y yo casi quiero darle una patada para que se mueva algo más rápido que una tortuga. Habitación 15. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Es un número que siempre me ha acompañado toda mi vida.

―Estaré afuera, si necesita ayuda grite. Puede pasar.

La puerta se abrió frente a mis ojos y una luz cegadora atrapó mis ojos. Cuando me pude acostumbrar observé una silueta delgada dándome la espalda. Su cabello negro estaba tan largo como nunca antes. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, mirando hacia la pequeña ventana alta por donde entraba la luz abrazadora del sol. Nos separaron tantos años y tantos kilómetros que ahora me parece imposible que estemos en la misma habitación. Rukia está ahí, a un par de pasos. Pero no me ve, no voltea.

―Ya me tomé la medicación ―arguyó con voz enfadada.

―Rukia ―exclamé.

Sus pequeños hombros se levantaron un poco y enderezó la espalda, giró su cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para verme de reojo y se mostró sorprendida. Su tez seguía blanquecina y en sus ojos aun brillaba el violeta. Lucía entre confundida sobre mi presencia, como preguntándose si realmente yo estaba ahí. Ella regresó su mirada al frente y entonces supe que esto no sería fácil. Decidí acercarme, poniéndome a un lado de ella, de pie. Observé su rostro de joven adulta, parecía firme y segura. No movió su cabeza pero sus ojos me miraron.

―Ichigo… no estoy demente, ¿de acuerdo? Así que deja de verme así ―Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello hizo que me sorprendiera. No me esperaba esta Rukia tan segura de sí misma. Debo confesarlo, una parte de mí esperaba verla asustada y perdida, y que aquello me permitiera convertirme en algo dependiente para ella. Cuando niños yo siempre fui dependiente de Rukia, esperaba que esta vez fuese al revés. No lo fue.

―Pensé… ―dije nervioso, rascándome la nuca ―que estabas muy mal.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

―Estoy perfectamente. Sé diferenciar la realidad de la ficción. No soy una idiota, aunque mi familia lo crea.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, sentándome junto a ella. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hasta ahora la Rukia de siempre yacía a mi lado. Sonreí levemente.

―Es que sí eres una idiota.

Rukia pareció sonreír igual que yo, luego me impactó un puñetazo en el hombro. ¡Había olvidado lo fuertes que son sus puños! Me sobé discretamente, aguantándome el dolor.

―¿Tu familia está bien? ―preguntó con seriedad, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Ella no sabe que mi hermana Yuzu llevaba años en coma cerebral. Ni siquiera pude decirlo en voz alta. Me afecta demasiado.

―Sí, están bien.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Elevó una ceja y me observó. Su mirada fija me cohibió un poco y me encogí de hombros.

Solo asentí.

―Bien, ya estoy aquí ―dije ―, ¿para qué querías verme?

―¿Verte? ―exclama extrañada de lo que dije.

―Sí, Byakuya me dijo que querías verme. Me habló muchas veces.

Ella niega levemente.

―Lo siento, yo jamás te molestaría con estas tonterías. Creo que fue obra de mi hermano.

Me quedo sin poder decir una palabra, ahora también estoy confundido. De modo que Rukia no pedía verme.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Le pregunto, quiero ir al grano, a lo importante. No me gusta perder el tiempo ―Me prometiste que no te meterías en problemas, ¿lo olvidaste?

―Eso fue hace muchos años ―Puso los ojos en blanco.

―Para mí fue una promesa de verdad. Yo siempre te tomé en serio.

Ella me mira unos segundos y luego se levanta, caminando hacia la ventanilla pequeña. Estira la mano para tocarme con sus dedos, como si de ese modo pudiese ver lo que pasa afuera.

―¿Puedo pasar a verte mañana? ―pregunto un tanto incómodo, pues no quiero parecer insistente, ya no quiero ser ese bicho ciego que va tras la luz sin importarle que muera. No quiero ser yo el dependiente.

―Como quieras ―Rukia se regresa hacia mí, me toma la mejilla con su mano helada y me ve como una persona normal, como si fuera la dueña de toda la cordura del mundo ―Pero no tienes qué hacerlo. En serio estoy bien, esto es solo… pasajero ―Eleva una comisura de sus pequeños labios ―. Hubo una pelea entre mi mamá y mi padrastro. Ella solo me usa de excusa para acercarse a él.

No me creo nada de lo que me dice. Si está en un hospital psiquiátrico es por algo.

―¿Entonces Byakuya me mal informó?

―Ichigo, mi hermano se preocupa hasta porque una mosca pasa alrededor de mí ―Se ríe ligeramente mientras despega sus dedos de mi cara; alejándose ―. Ve a casa. Haz tus cosas de doctor, yo estoy bien. Soy Rukia Kuchiki, ¿lo olvidaste?

Mis ojos preocupados no se despegan de ella. Eres una pequeña mentirosa, una preciosa mentirosa con tu cabello largo y tu vestido blanco. Me levanto y en el proceso tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un beso apretado en la frente, hasta la fecha no sé por qué hice eso, pero así me despedí de ella ese día.

―Vendré a verte pronto ―Le prometo al tiempo en que salgo de la habitación. La enfermera me acompaña fuera del hospital y de pronto ya estoy dentro del auto. Dejo escapar un suspiro, liberando toda mi tensión. Todavía no sé si verla fue real o no, me es difícil creer que vi a Rukia después de tantos años, a mi mejor amiga, _mi capitana Kuchiki_ , pienso mientras sonrío. Decidí no preguntarle nada acerca de nuestro juego de los shinigamis, quiero recordarla así, bien plantada en la realidad.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **¿** Debería creer en algo, Fade?

¡Sí, sí, ya sé que te molestó que hablara con él pero…! Era Ichigo. Era mi amigo. Tanto tiempo sin verlo. Incluso su rostro se veía difuso en mis memorias violetas. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo vino a verme. Mi amigo, mi amigo, mi amigo.

Fade deberías estar feliz por mí porque vino a verme alguien a quien en verdad le importo.

" _¡PERO YO SOY TU ÚNICA AMIGA, IDIOTA!"_.

―¿Por qué lloras, cariño? Tus gritos resuenan por los pasillos ―La amable enfermera aparece con otra inyección

―Es que no sé si mi amigo regresará ―confieso dócilmente. Ella me sienta en la cama y prepara mi brazo.

―Seguro que regresará, seguro que lo hará. Ahora sé buena y no te muevas ―Siento un pinchazo y cierro los ojos con fuerza ―. Ya está, con esto te sentirás mejor. Ve a tomar tu siesta de la tarde, Rukia.

Me encuentro sola en mi cuarto. La enfermera se ha ido y ahora Fade está enfadada. No quiero que esté enojada conmigo. ¿Con quién hablaré ahora? No puedo y no quiero estar sola nunca más. Fade por eso te he creado, porque te necesito. Necesito que me hables.

¡Fade!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Decido entrar al centro comercial para comprarme algo de comer. Ni siquiera veo por los aparadores, solo quiero llegar a mi restaurant favorito, pedir mi comida y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente. De regreso me llama la atención la portada de un libro que está en un estante. Es una pequeña librería. Me detengo en seco, mirando el dibujo. Tomo el libro, tiene una chica enfundada en un kimono negro sujetando una espada, sus pies estaban sobre un poste y ella va en cuclillas mirando con el ceño fruncido algún punto. El título, Bleach. La autora, Rukia Kuchiki.

Abro grandes los ojos.

―¡Oye, cómpralo o no lo toques! ―Una viejita llegó para regañarme. En seguida

―¿Rukia Kuchiki? ―digo anonadado.

―Sí, es la tan famosa saga Bleach. Ese es el primer libro, The strawberry and the death. ¿Quieres comprar la saga entera? Dicen que su autora está loca.

En la última página del libro venía una pequeña foto del rostro de Rukia en conjunto con un agradecimiento. Realmente era Rukia.

―¡Me llevo toda la saga!

El caprichito no me salió nada barato pero obtuve todo lo que pedí. Dentro del auto, comiendo desordenadamente, miré todos los libros y sus vistosas portadas con nombres en inglés. En todos Rukia adjuntaba una nota de agradecimiento. La primera palabra de la saga es Shinigami.

Nuestro juego… no, SU juego. ¿Su juego está vertido en estos libros?

Me espera una gran noche de desvelo.

Rukia, ¿qué está pasando? De repente soy dependiente de ella sin darme cuenta. Se mete debajo de mi piel para no volver a salir. Nunca más, mi violeta.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡gracias por leer! Cuéntame qué te pareció el capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews:**

 **Ghost iv:** Hola, finalmente está llegando al punto de inicio, lamento la tardanza. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Alexa sm:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. El hollow es un tema importante que se relaciona mucho con Rukia, ya verás por qué. Cuídate mucho.

 **Franny Fanny Tsuki:** ¡Hola, Fran! Siempre es un gusto leer tus kilométricos reviews :) Como es largo lo contestaré por MP. ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

 **VizoredLisa:** ¡Hey Lis! Me encanta tu nick. Gracias por dejar comentario bonita. No te preocupes por lo del testamento, jaja, suele suceder. Qué bueno saber que te gustó el capítulo. Sobre lo que me comentas, sigh, Rukia es muy independiente de Ichigo, caso contrario de Ichigo a Rukia; que él es dependiente. Gracias por tus palabras. ¡Abrazo vizard para ti también!

 **Shiny26:** Hola, gracias a ti por leer. Espero que el capítulo haya resultado de tu agrado, cuídate. Gracias por el review.

 **Mariana:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. Sí, la parte de los correos electrónicos fue algo tensa, me gustó escribirla. Gracias por comentar.

 **Guest:** Hey, hola. Gracias por tus palabras. Qué bueno que te gustó la parte de los correos. Cuídate mucho. Y déjame tu nombre la prox vez ;)

 **Any-chan15:** ¡Holi, An! Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te guste el progreso del fic, yo quisiera hacerlo más ágil pero por alguna razón no puedo, siento que voy lento. Por otro lado, sí, Rukia siempre como que vive en su propio mundo y no se da cuenta de lo que pasa con Ichigo. Sí, pobre Yuzu. Ah, sobre el comentario del grupo ichiruki, tal vez fue Fran, jaja, hace referencia a una teoría que tiene ella :) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Ciao!

 **RukiaWhiteMoon14:** ¡Hi, Rukia! Gracias por dejarme un review y por tus palabras hacia el fic, qué bueno que te guste. Lamento la tardanza, cosas de la vida y de los estudios, jaja. ¡Bye!

 **Fer:** ¡Hola, Fer linda! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar los capítulos, tus reviews bellos. Espero que te guste este capítulo :) La madre de Rukia es un tanto difícil. Cuídate mucho bastante.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** ¡Holaaa! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review bonito. Ojalá que para cuando llegues a este capítulo aún te siga gustando el fic. Ciao.

 **¡Adelantos! Próximo capítulo...**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Destello naranja_**

Hoy Fade me golpeó muy feo.

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	8. Destello naranja

**Bleach** es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

El capítulo es narrado por Ichigo y Rukia.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ella hollow**

 **Capítulo 8: Destello naranja**

* * *

 **T** erminé el primer libro en la noche. The strawberry and the death.

La protagonista se llama Fade y es una chica que tiene miedo. Al parecer hay algo en su pasado que no puede recordar pero luego viene un amigo suyo y la salva de su madrastra abusadora. El tipo resulta ser un shinigami. Al final de la historia Fade tiene indicios de estarse convirtiendo en una especie de monstruo llamado hollow.

Estos libros son importantes. El mundo de Rukia está vertido en ellos y me pregunto si tendrá alguna información sobre Rukia.

Me levanté temprano y como no había nada de comer en mi casa de Karakura salí al centro para buscar una cafetería. Encontré a Ishida a lo lejos y sorpresivamente él vino corriendo hacia mí tan rápido que hasta me asusté.

―Kurosaki ―Me sonrió de medio lado.

―Ishida, ¿Cómo estás…

―¿Puedes cubrirme unos días en el hospital de la ciudad? ―Me preguntó de inmediato, sin perder tiempo en formalidades. Me quedé atontado y luego él me explicó ―. Verás, voy a salir hum… de luna de miel con mi esposa y no he podido conseguir alguien que me supla en mis actividades del hospital. Están cortos de personal. Solo sería una semana. Por favor, Kurosaki.

Lo vi con el ceño fruncido. No nos veíamos desde hace meses, pues estudiamos juntos Medicina, y ahora solo me hablaba para pedirme un favor. ¡Cuatro ojos desgraciado! Ni siquiera me pasó las respuestas que me faltaban en aquél examen de anatomía que aprobé por los pelos.

―¿Tu esposa? ¿Quién es la demente que se atrevió a casarse contigo?

Ishida me vio con su rostro gélido nuevamente.

―Es Orihime. Nuestra compañera de preparatoria, no sé si te acuerdes de ella.

Hice el intento de recordar pero no me sonaba su nombre.

―Claro que la recuerdo ―Mentí.

Él siguió pidiéndome que lo ayudara, de lo contrario no podría salir de viaje. Por un lado tenía un motivo más para quedarme unos días en Karakura, también en el hospital de Tokio mi jefe me tenía harto por nuestras constantes diferencias, incluso mi padre estaba pensando en retirarse de ahí. Todo empezó porque el señor Yamamoto quería intervenir en los tratamientos de Yuzu y ni mi padre ni yo lo dejamos. Decidí ayudar a Ishida y ver qué pasaba. Después de todo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 **†**

* * *

 **H** oy Fade me golpeó muy feo.

La enfermera estaba curándome con paciencia e intenté no llorar pero me fue imposible. La nariz me dolía mucho y sangraba abundantemente. Dijeron que me llevarán al hospital médico general de Karakura, necesito radiografías. Byakuya entró preocupado a la habitación, dijo que vino en cuanto pudo. Me mira como siempre, como si yo fuera un caso perdido. Hisana llega después y empieza a decirme que todo estará bien, aunque no se me acerca. Pero yo sé que nada estará bien porque Fade está enfadada y eso solo significa problemas. Nunca nos habíamos peleado de esa forma. Lo siento tanto, Fade.

Ichigo me recibió en el hospital. No pude creerlo. Él estaba ahí con su bata blanca de doctor, observándome con sus ojos cafés, pero es raro, parece que no me cree loca porque me ve diferente.

―¡Rukia! ―Me miró sorprendido, corriendo hacia mí ―, ¿qué pasó? ―Tomó mi mano con suavidad y con la otra empujó un poco mi espalda, indicándome el camino al consultorio.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―musité al verlo con la bata larga de doctor.

―Estoy cubriendo a Ishida porque salió de viaje. ¿Lo conoces?

―Claro, es mi médico ―respondí con un tono de obviedad, sentándome en una silla.

Ichigo tomó un algodón mojado, me quitó el vendaje sangrado de la nariz y comenzó a limpiarla con cuidado.

―Estúpido Ishida, nunca me lo dijo. ―Se quejó levemente pero concentrado en su tarea. De repente me miraba a los ojos y yo sin saber por qué rehuía de su mirada.

―Lamento que me veas así. ―confesé.

―Dime quién fue, si ha sido alguien del hospital mental voy a sacarte de ahí.

―No, nada de eso ―declaré avergonzada ―. Fui yo misma.

―¿Tú? ―espetó incrédulo.

Asentí.

―Pero… dijiste que estabas bien.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, balbucee dos segundos y luego sellé mis labios sin saber qué decir.

―No estás bien ―dictaminó Ichigo, retirándose hacia la máquina de rayos X ― Me mentiste.

―Tú también me mentiste ―arremetí enojada ―. Yuzu no está bien, me lo dijo Byakuya.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, luego siguió con sus movimientos.

―Recuéstate en la placa ―Me indicó el doctor desviando el tema. No insistí, fui y me recosté donde me dijeron. El contacto me hizo temblar, la placa estaba helada. Ichigo maniobró hasta poner la máquina algunos centímetros sobre mi rostro ―. Cabeza volteando a la derecha ―Y yo obedecí ―. Ahora a la izquierda.

El efecto del paracetamol estaba pasando y me empezó a doler la nariz.

―Listo, puedes levantarte ―Ichigo sacó la radiografía y la puso a contra luz, observándola detenidamente ―. Tienes el tabique ligeramente desviado y esta parte está astillada ―Señaló con el dedo índice. El solo hecho de escucharlo me dolió.

―¿Terminaron? ―Entró mi enfermera. Ichigo le explicó lo que había pasado y los cuidados que debía tener conmigo, también le entregó las radiografías ―Gracias por su ayuda, doctor… ―Observó mi gaffette ―, Kurosaki. Vamos Rukia.

Me tomó del brazo y yo me solté de un jalón, no me gustaba que me trataran como a una niñita. No me volví para ver a Ichigo. Tengo miedo de encontrarme su mirada almendrada. Sus brillantes ojos me recuerdan que él es un doctor y yo solo soy una mediocre que no deja de tener problema tras problema.

* * *

 **†**

* * *

Salí al pasillo mientras veía que Rukia se alejaba con la enfermera. Ésta se detuvo donde Byakuya y Hisana estaban sentados, hablaron unos momentos y luego la señora se llevó a Rukia. Hisana se fue inmediatamente y yo caminé rápido para alcanzar al Kuchiki mayor.

―Byakuya ―lo detuve ―. Rukia no quería verme. ¿Por qué la mentira? Y esta vez quiero la verdad.

El pelinegro suspiró, sentándose en una silla de espera pegada a la pared. Yo lo imité.

―Está bien. Te lo diré. Estoy hasta el cuello de deudas. Hisana estuvo enferma de cáncer hace unos años, el tratamiento que necesitaba era muy costoso y el hospital de Rukia no es nada barato. La llevo ahí para cuando tengo viajes de negocios. Hisana tiene sus propios problemas y mi madre no quiere ocuparse de Rukia cuando me voy. Solo me tiene a mí. O me tenía. Dentro de dos semanas me iré a Inglaterra, me ofrecieron un buen trabajo en un famoso buffete de abogados y no puedo rechazarlo porque la paga es muy buena. Tendría dinero para los tratamientos preventivos de Hisana y el hospital de Rukia, y pagaría mis deudas.

―Pero dejarás a Rukia en ese lugar. Sola.

―¿Y qué puedo hacer? Si me quedo en Karakura solo me hundiré más en deudas.

―¿Y entonces me hablaste para…?

―Rukia no tiene amigos. Tú eres el único. Si al menos pudieras visitarla una vez por semana mi conciencia estaría un poco más tranquila. Te pagaré si quieres.

No dije nada. Solo me quedé pensando.

―Por favor ―dijo incómodo ―. No te lo pediría si no fuera realmente importante.

―Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Rukia estudia o trabaja?

―Ninguna de las dos. Solo terminó preparatoria.

―De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si la llevo a vivir conmigo a Tokio?

Byakuya abrió grandes los ojos. Aquello era inesperado.

―¿Tú… vives solo?

―Naturalmente. Pero puedo emplearla como secretaria. Mi padre y yo estamos pensando en independizarnos y abrir una clínica particular. Tendría su propio trabajo y su propio dinero, estaría ocupada durante el día.

―Kurosaki… no sé qué decir… ¿por qué haces todo esto?

―Relájate. Solo quiero ayudarla. Rukia es una persona especial, fue mi primera amiga. Yo era un niño miedoso y llorón pero ella; con su personalidad, me hizo cambiar. Me enseñó a tener "coraje" para defenderme de los niños que abusaban de mí ―Sonreí sin percatarme de que estaba haciéndolo, Byakuya me miró así de ido, entonces recobré mi postura y él sonrió ―. Byakuya, antes que nada, necesito saber qué tiene Rukia exactamente.

* * *

 **†**

* * *

 **De las memorias de Rukia Kuchiki.**

" _Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que su padre le ponía una mano sobre su hombro pequeño._

― _Ya no llores, Rukia._

― _Pero… ¡mi conejito! ―La niña volvió a alzar el llanto. La bolita blanca yacía inerte en el suelo. Su padre, con sus manos grandes, empezó a cavar un pozo en la tierra._

― _Ponlo ahí._

― _P… pero_

― _Ponlo ahí, cariño ―dijo con voz calmada._

 _Rukia decidió confiar en su padre. Él siempre tenía la razón en todo. Con delicadeza acunó al conejito muerto en sus palmas y lo depositó en el pozo. Su padre comenzó a cubrirlo con tierra y Rukia se aguantó las ganas de llorar._

― _Ya está. Ahora descansará en paz._

― _¿Se lo van a comer los gusanos y los caracoles? ―preguntó con la voz compungida._

― _No, su cuerpo irá por una puerta que está debajo de la tierra. Ahí dejará su cuerpo pero no importa, lo que tiene valor es el alma. ¿Sabes qué es el alma? ―La pequeña negó con la cabeza ―. Es como una lucecita diminuta que contiene todos los sentimientos de una persona o un animalito. Puede ser color rojo, azul, amarillo._

― _¿Puede ser violeta?_

― _Sí._

― _¿La mía es violeta?_

― _Eso no lo sé porque está dentro de tu corazón. Lo sabrás cuando mueras._

― _¿Puedo morir ahora? ―pidió con inocencia en sus ojos._

 _El hombre alto se quedó con el cuerpo helado, giró sus ojos hacia su hija menor y le sonrió de medio lado._

― _No, pastelito, hasta que tengas unos 90 años._

― _Vale. Oye papi, ¿pero a dónde va el alma de Chappy?_

― _Al cielo._

― _¿Al cielo de conejitos o al cielo donde está abuelita?_

― _Hum, sí, al cielo de abuelita. Es como una sociedad parecida a Karakura, solo que es una sociedad de almas._

― _Sociedad de almas ―repitió maravillada, olvidando por un momento al conejito ―. ¿Y tienen policías?_

― _Claro._

― _¿Y tienen pistolas?_

― _Cielo, ya me tengo que ir al trabajo, hablamos luego. ―Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue."_

* * *

 **†**

* * *

―Zangetsu.

La habitación blanca me pone de los nervios y la única solución de eliminar el blanco inmaculado es mirar por la ventana pequeña. Siempre que veo a las personas caminar por la acera no puedo evitar pensar en él. Es como si me llamara. _Rukia, Rukia_ , dice siempre. Pero no quiero ir con él porque tengo miedo, ¿a qué? No lo sé.

¿Rojo? No, nunca me ha gustado ese color. Me recuerda a algo fuerte, tan fuerte como la sangre roja. De solo pensarlo me estremezco. Lo siento, lo siento pero no puedo ir hacia ti, papá. Lo lamento tanto. Tengo miedo de convertirme en mi conejo muerto. No voy a morir ahora, no voy a morir nunca.

" _No morirás si te conviertes en un ser inmortal. Un hollow"_ , Fade me recuerda. Y cállate, cállate, cállate, ¡cállate porque ahora no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Me golpeaste! No volveré a permitírtelo, no te quiero dentro de mí.

Alguien que salve mi conejo muerto. Y lloraré cuando quiera y me arrancaré la boca pero no bebé, nunca dejaré saber la verdad.

―¿Rukia? ¿De qué te estás riendo? ―Me preguntó la enfermera divertida mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Se puso seria y dejó de sonreír cuando me escudriñó con la mirada, lo veo en su cara, en cuanto lleguemos me pondrán esa horrible camisa blanca que no me permite batir mis alas.

* * *

 **†**

* * *

Terminé de comerme un bollo en la cafetería del hospital mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo que Byakuya me había dicho. Rukia no puede estar tan mal. Es decir, es Rukia.

"― _Se enfadó tanto con Hisana que le empujó por las escaleras y tuvimos que llevarla al hospital, estuvo tres días inconsciente. Desde entonces Hisana no se le acerca a Rukia. No quiere cuidarla. Le tiene miedo. ―exclamó el pelinegro_."

Pero Rukia juraba que estaba bien, y yo realmente la veía bien. Excepto por el detalle del tabique nasal del cual todavía tenía mis dudas. Pero ella había escrito libros. No cualquier demente escribía un libro, los escritores eran personas pensantes y serias, responsables con su trabajo. Ciertamente veía en Rukia la dedicación de escritora, era buena. Durante el primer libro siempre me tuvo al filo de lo que pasaría al siguiente capítulo y de no ser porque el sueño me venció habría empezado el segundo.

Pero ya había dado mi palabra. Llevaría a Rukia para Tokio. Ella estaría mejor ahí que en un hospital con ambiente tenso siendo tratada como una retrasada. Hablé con Isshin, me informó que Yamamoto quería sacar a Yuzu del hospital porque necesitaban el cuarto, mi padre furioso se le fue encima. Tantos años de trabajo para esos agradecimientos. ¿Dónde estaba la lealtad al paciente? Las opciones eran varias. Regresar a Karakura y colocarnos en la clínica de antes o hacer nuestra propia clínica en Tokio.

* * *

 **†**

* * *

 **De las memorias de Rukia Kuchiki.**

"― _Hisana, ¿sabes algo? ―La pequeña Rukia irrumpió en el cuarto de su hermana, quien parecía ocupada haciendo tarea ―. Papá me dijo que nuestro conejito está en el cielo de abuelita. ¿Crees que lleguen a encontrarse?_

― _No._

― _¿Por qué no? ―preguntó asustada._

― _Porque la gente solo muere y ya Rukia ―Sin prestarle atención Hisana tomó su libro y cuaderno ―. Dile a mamá que voy a la biblioteca._

 _La niña estaba desconcertada, no entendía por qué su conejo y la abuela no podían encontrarse en el cielo, ¿por qué Hisana dijo que la gente moría y ya? ¿La abuela y el conejo estaban bien o no?_

― _¿Qué pasa, conejita? ―le preguntó su padre cuando llegó del trabajo y vio a su hija en la sala sin hacer nada ―. ¿Ya cenaste?_

― _¿Dónde está la abuela y Chappy? ―Lo miró con desconfianza. Aquello tomó a Zangetsu desprevenido._

― _¿Nos vamos, Zangetsu? Rukia, despídete de papi, vamos a salir a cenar. Dile a Byakuya que caliente tu cena ―le advirtió Sode mientras se ponía los aretes con urgencia._

― _Voy en un minuto, necesito platicar con Rukia ―Se excusó el hombre de barba mientras dejaba su maletín sobre un sofá._

― _¡Pero las reservaciones! ―Le recordó su mujer con algo de escándalo._

― _Sode ―El castaño la miró con cierta frialdad ―. Debo hablar con nuestra hija ―Cargó a Rukia y la llevó a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras. La niña abrazó el cuello de su padre y miró a su madre quien la observó con sumo enojo en el rostro."_

* * *

 **†**

* * *

Era de noche y había trabajado duro. Se me ocurrió comprar algo para llevar y ver si podía visitar a Rukia. Ni siquiera tuve qué preguntar por ella, entre dos enfermeros a sujetaban –o al menos hacían el intento de sujetarla― mientras Rukia luchaba por liberarse de esa camisa de fuerza que le habían puesto.

―¡No me voy a tomar nada! ¡Deja de tocarme, insecto! ―Se sacudía violentamente.

―¡Ya voy! ―Una enfermera venía corriendo con una inyección en la mano.

Y luego vi lo más indignante que había visto en un hospital. Uno de los enfermeros pateó el pie de Rukia y ella cayó estrepitosamente al suelo frío, lastimándose la nariz. Lanzó un alarido de dolor que me perforó el corazón y hasta el alma. Fruncí el ceño y mi cuerpo se invadió de una ira incontenible. Los dos enfermeros la detuvieron contra el suelo mientras su compañera intentaba inyectar a Rukia por la fuerza.

―¡DEJENLA EN PAZ, CABRONES! ―Me lancé hacia los dos enfermeros como un perro rabioso. Empecé a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra. No supe en qué momento llegaron varios enfermeros para detenerme pero eran muchos. La enfermera gritaba que me calmara y luego Rukia… ella estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y viéndome sorprendida.

―¡Solo estábamos poniéndole un sedante! ¡La señorita Kuchiki ha estado alucinando toda la tarde! ―explicaba la enfermera enojada.

―¡No estaba alucinando, maldita gorda! ―vociferó Rukia.

―¡No es la forma de tratar a una paciente! ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! ―espeté.

Estuve recordándoles el 10 de mayo muchas veces a esos enfermeros. Tomé a Rukia de la mano y ella se sentó en una de las sillas de espera en el pasillo. Obedientemente se dejó inyectar por mí como si fuera la reina de la paz. Los enfermeros quedaron sorprendidos y se quedaron a la expectativa.

―Soy médico ―Les mostré mi identificación ―. Si no les molesta, voy a llevar a Rukia a cenar ―En seguida me echaron bronca pero le hablaron a Byakuya Kuchiki para que diera su autorización, naturalmente que me dejó llevarme a Rukia por unas horas. Ella fue a cambiarse y regresó con un vestido verde menta y unas botas negras. Cabello suelto y un tanto corto, además de una venda sobre la nariz. Silenciosa se subió a mi auto y conduje por las calles nocturnas de Karakura. Rukia no hablaba, yo tampoco. Simplemente se dedicaba a mirar con cierta melancolía por la ventanilla del carro.

Llegamos a un parque solitario. Ya traía las hamburguesas y los vasos de soda. A ella le gusta la de uva. Sonrió de medio lado cuando la vio.

―Aun lo recuerdas ―musitó con un deje de añoranza ―. Mi soda favorita es la de uva.

―Claro que lo recuerdo, me hiciste aprenderlo en el kínder a base de puñetazos ―Le recordé con el ceño fruncido y volteando hacia otra parte. Rukia soltó una ligera risita.

―Gracias por ayudarme y por la cena.

―Somos amigos ―Me encogí de hombros.

Ella me miró rápidamente, como buscando mentiras en mis ojos. Lo que dije la dejó sorprendida. Apretó los labios con fuerza y desvió la mirada.

―No deberíamos.

―¿Qué?

―Ser amigos.

―Pues te fregaste porque lo somos desde hace años.

Sonrió de medio lado. También sonreí.

―Deberías conseguirte un novio que te cuide. ―exclamé mientras abría la cajita de mi hamburguesa.

―Como si eso fuera posible. ―Lamentó con un suspiro de rendición y comenzó a cenar.

―¿Por qué no? ―Tomé un poco de mi soda de fresa.

Ella miró a la nada y con la tristeza bailando en sus ojos violetas contestó quedamente.

―Porque nadie querría a una loca.

Me quedé observándola. No es Rukia. Esta persona es solo un cascarón de Rukia. No es mi amiga, es un fantasma y de alguna manera tengo que encontrarla. A Rukia. A la verdadera Rukia. A la chica feliz y enojona, a la niña emocionada con los peluches, a mi capitana Kuchiki, a mi pequeña hollow.

―Bueno, alguien que esté aburrido si querría a una loca ―contesté sin verla ―, porque sería divertido.

Continué comiendo y voltee a verla de reojo. Ella sonreía como solía hacerlo hace años.

―Eres un idiota. ―Me confesó. Sí, probablemente lo sea.

―Rukia… no sé si sepas que Byakuya se irá pronto.

―A Inglaterra, lo sé. Y realmente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

―Por supuesto que no me estoy preocupando ―bufé ―. Le dije que te quedarías en mi casa.

―¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ―gritó sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos ―. ¿Es enserio?

―No, era broma. Claro que es enserio ―Puse los ojos en blanco ―. Byakuya dijo que no te llevas bien con tu madre ni con Hisana. Supongo que tampoco con tu padrastro.

―Uhm… algo así ―Le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa ―. ¿Dónde vives exactamente?

―Tokio. En un departamento.

―¿Se supone que toda tu familia vive en un departamento? ―dijo, extrañada.

―Se supone que yo, como persona adulta, vivo en un departamento. Y tú vivirás conmigo.

―¡Júralo! ―sonrió emocionada ―. ¿Es enserio Ichigo? ¿Iré a vivir contigo? No me lo creo. ¡¿No irás a hacerme cosas raras o sí?!

―¡Qué asco, claro que no!

Ella se rió un momento más y luego la seriedad volvió para apoderarse de ella, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera pasar al siguiente segundo y volteó hacia atrás rápidamente, como si pensara que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

―¿Todo en orden? ―Levanté una ceja.

―Eh… sí. Bastante en orden. Gracias por la hamburguesa ―Me sonrió de medio lado y continuó cenando tranquilamente.

La observé sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ahora me pregunto qué pasó con ella mientras me fui de Karakura. Rukia, ¿realmente estás ahí?

* * *

 **Hey, hola, muchas gracias por leer ;) Como pudieron darse cuenta estoy haciendo los capítulos más largos para abarcar más trama. Gracias por poner la historia en alerts y favoritos.**

 **Agradezco los bellos y preciosos reviews de:**

 **Aracheli281**

 **Aqua:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar :D ¡Ya escribiré capítulos más largos! Bye-Bye.

 **Any-chan15**

 **RukiaWhiteMoon14**

 **VizoredLisa**

 **Dexter31:** ¡Hola! Te agradezco por leer y comentar :D Me alegra que el fic te guste, en especial el capítulo 6 según me cuentas. Seguiré mencionando poco a poco los libros de Rukia. Cuídate mucho.

 **Ghost iv**

 **Alexa sm**

 **Arisa:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu bonito review. No sé todavía si lo que tendrá Rukia será esquizofrenia, es que las enfermedades mentales son tantas y tan parecidas. No le he puesto ninguna enfermedad porque no me quiero centrar en eso, sino en el pasado de Rukia. No siempre podrá engañar a Ichigo. Yuzu saldrá luego. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Ten un lindo día también.

 **fer ackerman** : ¡Holi! ¿La hermana de Mikasa, verdad? Jajaja, solo bromeo ;) Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, es más largo. Cuídate, bebé.

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki**

 **Estefanía:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia, espero que la continuación haya salido de tu agrado. ¡Cuídate!

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, corazones.**


	9. Conejo sangriento

**Bleach** es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella hollow**

 **Capítulo 9. Conejo sangriento**

* * *

 **De las memorias de Rukia Kuchiki.**

"― _¡Chappy! ¡Chappy! ―gritó mientras lloraba en abundancia y su cuerpo temblaba. La niña de tres años corrió bajando las escaleras hasta legar al patio y se tiró de rodillas contra la tierra, empezando a cavar con sus pequeñas manos desesperadamente. La tierra húmeda y fría era tirada por todos lados hasta que vio algo de pelaje blanco. Rukia se apresuró a cavar más rápido, esperanzada de encontrar a su conejo blanco. Las uñas se le pusieron rojas al igual que sus yemas. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y detuvo sus manos. Frente a ella estaba el angelical conejo en un excesivo estado de descomposición, lleno de gusanos verdes y rosados que entraban y salían por las costillas del animal, y por los ojos y por las orejas ―. ¡CHAPPY! ―gritó frenética mientras sus lágrimas se sentían heladas sobre sus mejillas._

― _¡Rukia, no veas eso! ―Zangetsu llegó corriendo tras ella. La levantó con sus brazos rápidamente y la abrazó contra su pecho para alejarla de esa escena. Intentó taparle los ojos al mismo tiempo pero su hija pataleaba histérica gritando el nombre de su conejo._

― _¡Chappy! ¡Mi conejo!_

― _No es él, bebé, no era él ―Intentó tranquilizarla._

― _¡Dijiste que estaría bien! ―le reclamó sollozando, con la cara roja._

― _Cálmate, Rukia ―La puso en el sillón y la niña se hizo un ovillo._

― _Mi conejito. ―Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras su padre estaba impotente por no saber qué hacer."_

* * *

 **†**

* * *

 **R** ukia dejó que el viento frío despeinara su largo cabello negro ébano. Con los brazos recargados contra el barandal del balcón recordó taciturnamente aquella escena de años pasados. _"Todos morimos"_ , pensó Rukia al momento en que el aire frío le besaba el cuello, _"No hay nadie esperándome allá arriba… porque no hay un cielo al cual ir"_. Por detrás Ichigo la observó con una sonrisa y se recargó de lado en el marco de la puerta.

―Oye, ¿quieres cenar?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior para darse fuerza, volteó con Ichigo y le sonrió emocionada.

―Este departamento está genial, Ichigo.

―Sí, la vista es buena. Entra, aquí las noches son frías y podrías resfriarte.

Veían la televisión mientras cenaban. Rukia estaba entretenida e Ichigo la miraba de reojo. Ella parecía tranquila, una persona completamente normal. Tenía muchas dudas, quería preguntarle un montón de cosas pero no se atrevía, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

―Oye, Ichigo. ―La pelinegra terminó su plato y despegó su vista del televisor.

―¿Qué?

―Quería preguntarte algo, ¿tienes novia? Porque no quisiera que vayas a tener problemas con que me quede en tu departamento.

―¿Estás celosa? ―Sonrió casi con burla.

―No ―Rukia puso los ojos en blanco ―, solo no quiero meterte en problemas.

Siempre había sido lo mismo desde que estudiaban en el colegio, de alguna manera Rukia siempre le rechazaba sutilmente cualquier muestra de coqueteo o romance. El pelinaranja dejó su sonrisa a un lado y se puso un tanto serio.

―No tengo novia. No te preocupes. Oye, ¿tú lo tienes?

―¿Yo? No ―Negó inocentemente.

El Kurosaki bajó la mirada hacia su plato a medio terminar. Rukia volvió a ver la televisión sin darse cuenta de los sutiles progresos inútiles que su mejor amigo intentaba con ella.

―¿Qué tan grave estás? ¿Es por lo de los shinigamis? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ―preguntó de repente, con seriedad, con esa mirada firme que ponía cada vez que se trataba de Rukia o Yuzu.

―¿Una imaginación poderosa? ―Elevó una ceja, astuta, y le sonrió con complicidad, como en los viejos años en que hacían travesuras de chiquillos.

―Hablo en serio ―Frunció el entrecejo.

―¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Para estas fechas mi hermano Byakuya ya te lo debió haber dicho ―contestó un tanto reticente, perdiendo de golpe su buen humor ―. Claro, porque de lo contrario, ¿cómo podrías traer a una demente a vivir a tu casa sin antes preguntar si es peligrosa o algo?

―Lo estoy diciendo porque quiero escuchar lo que piensas de ti misma.

―¡Pienso…! ―Pero se detuvo de inmediato al notar que se estaba exaltando. Odiaba que la trataran como una rarita, como la loca de la familia pero al ver los ojos avellana de Ichigo sabía que él no la veía como los otros. Él no la veía con miedo, cautela o decepción. Él solo quería respuestas ―, pienso que estoy loca. ¿Pero en estos tiempos quién no lo está? ―respondió calmada, con sus ojos mirando a Ichigo fijamente.

El doctor Kurosaki se sorprendió de escuchar una respuesta tan madura y sabia, casi filosófica. Esa era definitivamente la Rukia que él conocía. Justo ahora, justo frente a él, ahí estaba Rukia Kuchiki. Se sintió emocionado de reconocerla tan fiel a como la recordaba. Se quedó mirándola perdidamente y al notarlo Rukia solo sonrió de medio lado, esa sonrisa guay que ponía cuando ponía patas arriba el mundo de Ichigo. Él mismo también se permitió sonreír.

Con esa buena actitud se dedicaron a dejar la cocina bien limpia. Rukia acomodó su ropa en un par de cajones que Ichigo le indicó. En el cuarto había dos camas individuales por lo que no habría problema a la hora de dormir. Las luces se apagaron a las doce de la noche. Cada quién estaba en su respectiva cama, Rukia se durmió enseguida pero Ichigo se quedó en vela volteado de lado, observándola dormir con tranquilidad, como si hacer eso fuera la cosa más relajante del mundo. Despertó con unas ojeras terribles, no pudo dejar de observarla toda la noche, como temiendo que si la perdía de vista, Rukia fuese a desaparecer, a disiparse entre recuerdos como en años pasados.

* * *

 **†**

* * *

―¡Rukia-chan! ―Se alegró Masaki al verla entrar a la casa principal de los Kurosaki. La señora bonita corrió para abrazarla con felicidad, estrujándole las mejillas mientras reía y la volvía a abrazar ―. ¡Me alegro tanto de verte, cariño! Cuando Ichigo nos dijo que ibas a vivir con él nos dio mucho gusto. Viviendo ahí solo lo estaba convirtiendo en una especie de zombie amargado. ¡Rukia, te ves hermosa!

―Muchas gracias, señora Kurosaki. ―Rukia no estaba muy segura de qué tanto les había dicho Ichigo respecto a ella, pero realmente estaba feliz de ver a los padres de Ichigo que tanta energía irradiaban juntos. Una familia feliz. Una hermosa familia feliz.

―¡A mí no me engaña ese hijo mío! Le gustaba estar solo para hacer cosas raritas ―Se rió Isshin.

―¡Cállate, viejo depravado! ―Se enfadó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño hasta niveles insospechados.

―¡Rukia-chan! ―Isshin le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la vio fija y seriamente. Rukia se asustó, seguramente le diría que no armara ningún escándalo en la clínica Kurosaki o… ― ¡Te extrañé mucho, tercera hija! ―Lloriqueó dramáticamente y estaba por abrazar a Rukia cuando Ichigo intervino, pateándolo en la cara.

―Ven, Rukia, te mostraré la clínica ―espetó Ichigo con actitud de maleante, mirando a su padre.

―No vi a Karin.

―Está en el hospital con Yuzu. Hoy te ocuparás de la clínica, vas a contestar el teléfono y agendar citas. ―Bajaron por unas escaleras hacia la salida. Resultaba muy práctico que la clínica Kurosaki estaba justo en medio del edificio de departamentos de Ichigo y la casa principal de la familia ― Mis padres y yo tenemos que supervisar el traslado de Yuzu hacia la casa. Tuvimos algunos problemas con el jefe del hospital y vamos a sacarla. Creo que Byakuya te dijo la situación de mi hermana, ¿no?

―Sí. Tiene años en coma.

Ichigo asintió sombríamente.

Pronto llegaron al local blanco donde había una recepción muy bonita y elegante. El escritorio de Rukia estaba recubierto por una pared de madera al frente. Había allí una computadora, una agenda grande, plumas, un teléfono y varios expedientes revueltos.

―Nos trajimos esas carpetas del hospital, son de pacientes particulares. Acomódalas en los cajones alfabéticamente.

Rukia vio de reojo el reflejo que ofrecía la pantalla de la computadora. Una hermosa chica de cabello gris le sonrió de medio lado, maquiavélicamente. Rukia se sobresaltó al verla y rápidamente volteó hacia otro lado. Ichigo la percibió muy nerviosa.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―N-No ―Tartamudeó. Y Rukia nunca tartamudeaba.

―Nos vamos a tardar un poco, ¿estarás bien tú sola?

―Ichigo, no soy una inútil, estaré bien ―exclamó tratando de verse lo más firme posible.

―Cualquier cosa márcame a mi celular ―Tomó una nota de los post-its y anotó su número de celular, pegándolo sobre el monitor. ― Regresamos luego. Quedas encargada de la clínica.

―D-De acuerdo.

Lo observó irse, contempló su espalda ancha alejándose de ella para salir del local. Isshin y Masaki le dijeron adiós desde lejos y se fueron juntos en el auto de Ichigo. Rukia miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba sumido en un sepulcral silencio cortante.

―Estarás bien, Rukia, estarás bien ―Se mentalizó cerrando los ojos y tomándose con fuerza la cabeza.

La estrambótica risa de Fade se escuchó por todo el lugar, llenándolo, asfixiándolo, tomando todo lo bueno y lo malo y revolviéndolo hasta dejar a Rukia con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión. Frente a ella, justo a unos centímetros de su rostro estaba Fade en todo su esplendor, y era poderosa como nunca antes. Sus ojos de gato demoniaco, su cabello grisáceo, su pálida piel tersa. Sus labios amoratados sonreían tanto que las comisuras casi tocaban las orejas.

―¡RUKIA, VOLVÍ PARA QUE ESTEMOS JUNTAS NUEVAMENTE! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡No puedes olvidarme porque todavía recordamos el tan ansiado, el tan sangriento, el tan doloroso, el tan angustiante color rojo! ¡EL COLOR ROJO, RUKIA, EL COLOR ROJO SANGRE ENTRE ZANGETSU Y TÚ!

Un par de lágrimas surcaron el blanco rostro de Rukia Kuchiki. Abría sus ojos como si estos fuesen a salirse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento, su boca estaba entreabierta siendo presa del pánico y el miedo.

Fade había regresado y estaba furiosa como una tempestad. La principal regla de convivencia entre Rukia y Fade fue olvidar a Ichigo. La única regla por la que incluso Fade la mataría alegremente. Se lo prometió. Nunca más pensar en Ichigo. Ahora vivía con él.

―Fue un pacto, Rukia. Un pacto de supervivencia. Tengo que salvarte de ti misma. Tengo que salvarnos. Porque somos una, porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Y nuestra existencia superflua está en peligro con ese chico aquí. Lo siento, tengo que mostrártelo.

―¡Fade, no…!

Los ojos de Rukia se fueron hacia atrás, dejando la esclerótica blanca reinando. Parecían los ojos de una persona ciega. Blancos, blancos como un hueso.

Malditos recuerdos. Cayendo dentro de la oscuridad hacia ese perfecto día en que todo salió mal. Cuando decidió convertirse en shinigami.

* * *

 **†**

* * *

 **F** ue un montón de papeleo y algunos problemas con el traslado mediante una ambulancia decente. Ichigo estaba preocupado, era de noche en Tokio y todavía no podían terminar con el asunto de su hermana pequeña. Su mente se dividía en concentrarse en el bienestar de Yuzu y en la impotencia de no saber si Rukia estaba bien. Ella no contestaba el teléfono de la recepción. Finalmente obtuvieron el permiso de sacar a Yuzu del hospital y la trasladaron a la casa de los Kurosaki donde ya le tenían un cuarto especial para ella sola con todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Masaki y Karin se fueron en la ambulancia mientras que Isshin e Ichigo en el auto. El pelinaranja trató de conducir a velocidad promedio frente a la ambulancia. Sus manos sudaban copiosamente.

―¿Te pasa algo? Pareces un poco inquieto.

―Nada.

―¿Es Rukia?

―Es solo que le prometí regresar y ya es de noche.

―¿Temes que ella no esté bien?

―Yo no temo nada. Rukia está bien. Nada más que ella está sola.

Isshin no dijo nada más, sabía de antemano que a su hijo mayor no le gustaba hablar de Rukia, como si con ello la estuviera protegiendo de las habladurías.

Llegaron a casa en 40 minutos. Las luces de la clínica estaban apagadas. Ichigo comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Dejó que sus padres y Karin se ocuparan de Yuzu. El joven doctor sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si supiera que algo andaba mal. Fue hacia las escaleras de su departamento y las subió de dos en dos.

―¿Rukia? ―Llamó con incertidumbre. Dentro del departamento estaba todo oscuro, las ventanas cerradas no dejaban entrar ningún resquicio de luz. Ichigo caminó un poco nervioso entre aquél lugar en penumbras ―, Rukia, ¿estás aquí? No encendiste las luces de la clínica ―Las pisadas de sus zapatos resonaban como eco. Avanzó para encender el foco de la cocina. Todo estaba en orden, también en la sala. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de las camas y movió el apagador, iluminando todo.

Un sollozo se escuchó desde el baño. Ichigo sintió un miedo terrible de que algo le hubiese pasado a Rukia, tal vez alguien había entrado a molestarla en la clínica.

―¡Rukia! ―Corrió hacia el baño. La puerta estaba con el seguro echado. Maldita sea. Ichigo dijo un improperio por lo bajo y forcejeó con la perilla ―. Rukia, abre la puerta, ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasó?

El sollozo triste de Rukia se hizo más intenso, balbuceando el nombre de Ichigo.

―¡Rukia, abre la puerta! ¿Qué pasa? ―Estaba desesperado, quería entrar para comprobar que su mejor amiga estaba bien. Pateó fuertemente y destrabó el seguro de la puerta, entrando al baño ―, Ru… kia… ―Se quedó impávido, no podía creer lo que veía. La luz de la habitación entraba dejando ver las manchas de sangre por todo el baño blanco. El lavamanos era un auténtico baño de sangre y el espejo redondo que una vez fue brilloso estaba destruido en mil pedazos.

―Ichi… go… lo siento… se enfadó conmigo… ―Lloraba asustada. La voz de la pelinegra provenía de la regadera, la cortina azul estaba corrida. Ichigo enseguida quitó la cortina encontrando a la delgada Rukia abrazando sus rodillas en la esquina de la regadera, con las manos realmente manchadas de sangre hasta los brazos y parte de la cara, lloraba tanto que había rastros de lágrimas por todas sus mejillas y sus ojos violetas parecían enrojecidos, era una expresión de desolación, miedo y tristeza lo que Rukia tenía. Había un aura de soledad rodeándola fríamente.

―Rukia… ―Soltó Ichigo con una exhalación, con las cejas aplanadas hacia abajo mirando hacia las manos de la Kuchiki. ―Por Dios, ven acá… ―Se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarla pero ella se abrazó más a sí misma y se alejó de él lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que le hicieran daño.

―No, no puedes acercarte… no quiero que se enoje conmigo… la necesito…

―¿Quién, Rukia? ¿Quién se va a enojar contigo?

La pelinegra negó compulsivamente la cabeza, indicándole que no iba a decir nada.

―Vamos a la clínica…

―¡NO! ―gritó fuertemente, como frenética.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, estaba enojado pero consigo mismo. Rukia necesitaba ayuda médica y si no la quería por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas. Actuaría exactamente como los enfermeros del hospital mental en Karakura.

" _Maldita sea, Rukia"_ pensó.

Estiró a Rukia de un brazo y ella forcejó gritando que "no, déjame, no quiero que se enfade, la necesito", con la otra mano la estiró de la cadera y Rukia empezó a moverse como un gusano quemado, forcejearon violentamente porque ella pataleaba como si la estuvieran matando. Ichigo la apresó con fuerza contra su pecho para llevarla a la clínica lo más rápido posible.

―¡Suéltala, suéltala! ―gritaba enfurecida de repente. Ichigo se preguntaba por qué hablaba en tercera persona.

―¡Rukia, soy yo, Ichigo, cálmate estás haciéndote daño!

De pronto la pelinegra se desmayó en sus brazos al siguiente segundo, frágil, inmóvil, dormida como una princesa sangrienta lastimada, inocente como un conejito blanco. Ichigo la cargó en sus brazos y corrió a la clínica sin ser visto por su familia. La metió al consultorio y enseguida revisó sus signos vitales, estaba bien. Sacó rápidamente vendas, gasas, antiséptico y empezó a limpiar con cuidado las manos de Rukia. El bote de basura se iba llenando con algodones empapados de sangre. Tuvo que traer aguja e hilo para suturarle dos heridas en tres dedos. La joven durmiente frunció el ceño, como si quisiera tratar de despertar e Ichigo fue por un sedante, volviéndola a dormir. Suturó pacientemente para que quedara limpio y pudiera cicatrizarle sin problemas, lo más finito que pudo para no dejarle marcas.

Terminó con toda la faena y se dejó caer en la silla, admirando el cuerpo delgado de la Kuchiki sobre la camilla. Estaba preocupado por ella, se preguntaba qué le pasaba y cómo podía ayudarla. ¿Realmente Rukia era una enferma mental? ¿Byakuya tenía razón? ¿El mundo tenía razón sobre Rukia?

* * *

 **†**

* * *

 **De las memorias de Rukia Kuchiki.**

 _Podía sentir el viento cálido sobre su rostro. Llevaba la ventanilla abajo y sus cabellos negros revoloteaban con rebeldía. Los ojos violetas de la pequeña Rukia miraban el paisaje de la carretera solitaria._

― _¿Vas a seguir enojada por tu conejo, Rukia?_ _―_ _Le preguntó su padre viéndola de reojo con cierta preocupación. La pequeña se hizo la desentendida y no le contestó_ _―. Si no me contestas vas a convertirte en un hollow, Rukia, eso les pasa a las niñas malas que no les contestan a sus mayores._

― _¿Los Hollows también mueren, papá? ―preguntó con curiosidad pero sin verlo._

 _Zangetsu aminoró la velocidad del auto para poner más atención en su hija._

― _Cariño, todo lo que existe eventualmente muere. No es algo de lo que tengas qué preocuparte, tienes muchos años de vida, una niña como tú no debería estar preocupada por esas cosas._

― _¿Un Hollow puede vivir más que un shinigami?_

 _Zangetsu volteó de reojo para contemplar a su pequeña de orbes violetas mirándolo seriamente._

― _¿Qué? ―¿Realmente su pequeña Rukia se estaba obsesionando con la muerte?_

 _Los ojos sobre la carretera no estaban. El auto iba solo. El auto iba solo. Un estremecimiento y Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza._

Los orbes violetas se abrieron como platos y observaron el espejo del baño. La otra Rukia estaba dentro, encerrada y pudriéndose, rezando por salir a la luz y demostrarles a todo el mundo lo malditamente hollow que podía llegar a ser. Con miedo impactó sus puños contra el espejo hasta quebrarlo en pedazos, hasta enterrarse esos pedazos entre los dedos y las palmas, hasta hacer que el rojo corriera.

.

* * *

 **Pues las cosas se pusieron algo oscuras por aquí. Gracias por leer, gracias por dejar comentarios, favs y follows. Espero que todos ustedes tengan un 2017 genial.**

 **Gracias a las personas mágicas y bellas que me dejaron un comentario:**

 **VizoredLisa**

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki**

 **Any-chan15**

 **Kei:** Me alegra que la trama te guste :) Aquí tienes la continuación, espero te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! ;)

 **Noctelocusta650**

 **Arisa:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Realmente solo a Byakuya le preocupa su hermana. La madre de Rukia es un personaje al que todavía falta por ver más. Y como tú lo dices, sí, Rukia una vez le hizo daño a Hisana, por eso ella no se le acerca a su hermanita. El pasado de Rukia lentamente empieza a fluir. Lo de Yuzu fue una situación personal, creo que me inspiré. Ten un buen día ;)

 **Ghots iv**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Estefanía:** Gracias por leer y dejar un review :) Me alegra saber que la historia te gusta. Cuídate mucho bastante.

 **Fer:** Hola, Fer, muchas gracias por tus comentarios en los capítulos 6, 7 y 8. Realmente me hizo feliz leerlos. No he querido ahondar mucho en la enfermedad de Rukia porque como son trastornos mentales, sus elementos se parecen entre los muchos tipos que hay y no quisiera equivocarme. De todas formas la trama no se trata mucho de "etiquetar" la enfermedad de Rukia sino de descubrir qué pasa o pasó con ella. Como tú lo expones en tu comentario, Fade ve a Ichigo como una amenaza pues si él regresa, ella ya no tiene el propósito de ser la amiga de Rukia. Y sobre el capítulo 8, me dio risa que dijiste "Ishida ni lo saluda, va al grano" xD Byakuya realmente sí se preocupa por Rukia, créeme ;) ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Cuídate mucho bastante ;)

 **Aracheli281**

 **Fer acerman:** Me dio mucha risa tu comentario, "Levi y yo también tenemos una relación" xD Me alegra que el capítulo te haya agradado, espero que éste también. Es preciso lo que quiero hacer, manejar los sentimientos entre una persona cuerda y la otra no tan cuerda. La misma Rukia lo dice, ¿quién podría amar a una loca? Ya sabemos quién ;) Cuídate mucho bastante extremadamente!

 **GuestDic17:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que lo consideres un gran fic. Saludos :)

 **Rockiesliz**

 **GuestDic29:** ¡Gracias por leer! Qué bueno que te encantó ;)

 **Yuki05**

 _ **01 Enero 2017**_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres._


	10. Tokyo

**Bleach** le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Ella hollow**

 **Capítulo 10. Tokyo**

* * *

 **R** ukia levantó sus manos hacia su rostro, observando lentamente y con confusión que las tenía envueltas en gruesas vendas blancas. Frunció el ceño intentando buscar una respuesta a su repentino dolor de nudillos y al cuarto blanco donde yacía recostada. Le ardían las manos como si estuvieran en carne viva, además le picaba terriblemente. Intentó mover los dedos pero solo eso le hizo emitir un quejido de dolor. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Qué era ese extraño lugar?

―Rukia-chan. ―Saludó una voz de hombre. Isshin Kurosaki entró al consultorio con una expresión sonriente y se sentó en el escritorio, anotando algo en un papel.

―¿Isshin-san? ―exclamó, dudosa.

―Tomate éstas para el dolor y éstas por si sientes que necesitas estar… ya sabes, tranquila ―Le explicó al tiempo en que le señalaba un par de cajas de pastillas.

―Lo siento pero no entiendo qué hago aquí. ―Se levantó de la camilla, impulsándose hasta saltar al suelo frío con sus pies descalzos.

Isshin la miró larga y tendidamente con una mirada de compasión y amabilidad.

―¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? ¿O no quieres acordarte? ―La escudriñó con la mirada. Rukia se sintió expuesta y la peor mentirosa del mundo. La pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza, tallándoselos con la muñeca, intentando quitarse las molestas lagañas. Se tronó el cuello, cansada.

―Lo lamento, Isshin-san. Creí… que había sido un sueño ―Bajó la mirada, nerviosa y avergonzada ―. Creo que debo regresar a mi casa…

―Nadie aquí está juzgándote, Rukia. Solo queremos ayudarte. Ichigo está preocupado, se quedó durmiendo aquí toda la noche, en la mañana Masaki prácticamente lo llevó a dormir a rastras ―añadió con una leve sonrisa, gesto que contagió a Rukia. Sabían lo terca que podía llegar a ser esa mujer ―. Está en su departamento, deberías ir a verlo. Él… realmente parecía preocupado por ti.

―Sí, gracias, Isshin-san y… perdón. Lo siento, en verdad. No sé qué pasó…

―No tienes de qué disculparte, hija. Anda, ve con Ichigo.

Rukia asintió tímidamente y luego salió del consultorio. Mientras pasaba por la recepción se encontró a Karin fungiendo de secretaria. La Kuchiki inmediatamente se sintió culpable por no estar cubriendo el puesto que tenía, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a Karin y ésta solo bufó por lo bajo y volvió a sus asuntos; tecleando en la computadora. Seguramente estaba molesta.

―Rukia-chan ―La llamó Karin antes de que la paciente saliera de la clínica. La aludida volteó con sorpresa ―. No vuelvas a hacerlo. No hagas llorar a mi hermano.

Kuchiki empalideció, abriendo la boca asombrada. En eso entraron unas personas a la clínica Kurosaki y Karin empezó a atenderlos. Rukia salió con una confusa opresión en el pecho, caminando lentamente hacia los departamentos donde se alojaba con Ichigo. Tomó las escaleras con indecisión, subiendo peldaño por peldaño de manera lenta.

" _¿Qué hice?"_ , se reprochó mentalmente mientras se veía las manos. _"Rukia, estás arruinándolo todo otra vez"_. Realmente no quería arruinarlo, ya suficiente tenía con su desperdigada familia. Tenía miedo de sí misma, tenía miedo de esa cosa llamada Fade. Si bien era cierto que fue su base y cimiento para aguantar los días duros en la preparatoria donde la acosaban a diario, ahora se estaba saliendo de control porque Ichigo estaba nuevamente en su vida, eso solo significaba una cosa. Fade no tenía un propósito. Fade iba a buscar un propósito. A como diera lugar.

La perilla cedió, no estaba con seguro. Ichigo yacía dormido en el sofá, visiblemente cansado y con la ropa de doctor; pantalón negro de vestir y la bata blanca. Su cabello naranja estaba despeinado. Dormía boca abajo y un ligero ronquido grave se le escapaba, su mano derecha caía descuidadamente al suelo. Rukia elevó las comisuras de sus labios casi invisiblemente. Era su amigo el que estaba ahí.

" _¿Así que lloraste por mí?"_ , se quedó viéndolo unos momentos más, acercándose. Con sumo cuidado le pasó levemente sus dedos vendados sobre el cabello naranja, en un acto de agradecimiento. Apretó los labios y luego pasó hacia el cuarto. Tomó su escasa billetera de chappy y estaba por retirarse cuando de pronto algo llamó la atención. Dejó caer la cartera, sorprendida. Sobre la cama de Ichigo estaban unos libros. La saga de Bleach. SUS libros.

―Los leíste. ―musitó con una exhalación, angustiada. Tomó los libros entre sus manos, mirándolos uno por uno con detenimiento ―. Estás leyendo a Fade. ―dijo en voz alta para sí misma. Retrocedió unos pasos y dejó caer los libros al suelo mientras sus ojos violetas se volvieron acuosos. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del departamento.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **D** espertó por un dolor en el estómago. Ichigo se levantó con hambre y buscó un jugo de fresas en su refrigerador. Decidió tomarlo desde el envase y por la ventana observó que ya era de noche. Aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida y luego se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa negra de manga larga. Salió casualmente hacia la clínica en busca de Rukia. Saludó a Karin quien estaba en su puesto de recepcionista temporal y luego se detuvo abruptamente ante la pregunta de su hermana.

―¿Rukia-chan no viene contigo?

―¿Por qué habría de venir conmigo? Está en la camilla… ―musitó tenso, volteó a ver a Karin e intercambiaron miradas significativas ― ¡¿Rukia salió?!

―Hace una hora y media se fue a tu departamento… ―Ni bien terminó de decirlo cuando Ichigo corrió a toda prisa para regresar a su pequeño hogar, encontrándolo solitario. Lo único que había cambiado era la posición en que había dejado los libros en su cama, éstos ahora estaban tirados en el suelo descuidadamente. Enseguida tomó el teléfono para marcar el celular de Rukia. Quien naturalmente no contestó provocando que el Kurosaki naranja lanzara improperios mientras bajaba por las escaleras rumbo al consultorio de su padre. Le exigió que le diera una explicación de por qué había dejado salir a Rukia sin vigilancia, Isshin se preocupó y en ese momento cerraron la clínica. Karin los iba a cubrir con Masaki, pues no querían preocuparla. Mientras tanto Isshin e Ichigo se subieron en sus respectivos autos para buscar a la pelinegra.

Ichigo no podía creer que realmente Rukia había desaparecido. Conducía estresado, mirando para todos los rincones oscuros de las calles y casas. Volvió a intentar comunicarse con ella vía telefónica un montón de veces pero falló en cada una. Detuvo el auto, intentando idear algun plan, alguna idea de dónde buscarla.

―¿Dónde estás, donde estás? ―susurró mientras con sus dedos tamborileaba el volante del auto. Se comunicó con Isshin pero éste le dijo que sus resultados eran nulos. Pronto dieron las ocho de la noche. La oscuridad estaba omnipresente en el ambiente. Pensar en Rukia sola por ahí, en algún callejón, llorando o asustada, eso simplemente le hacía hervir la sangre ante el su desesperado deseo de protegerla, de todos y de ella misma. Se llevó ambas manos hacia la nuca, casi estirándose el cabello ante la inminente frustración que nacía desde su pecho ―. ¡¿Dónde estás, Rukia?! ¡No te encuentro, maldita sea! ―Golpeó el volante con fuerza, desatando un ligero atisbo de su furia interior. De pronto el vidrio de adelante comenzó a mojarse con algunas gotas de agua hasta que de repente una lluvia continua se instaló en Tokio. Volvió a llamar a Isshin. Nada. Sin rastros de Rukia. "Ichigo, piensa en donde estaría, tú la conoces, es tu amiga", le recomendaba su padre.

El Kurosaki hizo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Dónde estaba Rukia? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido esa enana?

" _Me siento tranquila en los lugares altos"_ , aquella frase resonó en su memoria. Era de un libro de Rukia. Enseguida la imagen de un par de adolescentes almorzando en la azotea de la preparatoria sobrevino a su mente. Rukia comía feliz su bento e Ichigo fruncía el ceño como siempre mientras le acomodaba la pajita al jugo.

―No es cierto… ―murmuró y enseguida, con gran rapidez, encendió la camioneta. Giró el volante y pisó el acelerador a fondo ―, ¡NO ES CIERTO!

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **De The strawberry and the death.** **Libro 1.**

Shinigami. Esa es la primera palabra que tengo en mente cuando veo que él se acerca. No sé cómo es que logro verlo, solo sé que me agrada cada vez que viene porque puedo hablar con alguien. Porque puedo sentir que él no está burlándose de mí.

―Fade ―Me saluda con su voz ronca. Es tan serio, cualquiera le tendría miedo pero yo no. Me acerco más al borde de la orilla. La azotea casi toca el cielo porque el edificio es tan alto. Desde aquí arriba no importa nada. Los problemas se hacen más pequeños que una hormiga. No importa si soy fea, inútil, miedosa, un alma fétida, ni siquiera importa mi adusta madrastra. Desde aquí puedo sentir que puedo volar como un canario ―. No estás pensando en saltar, ¿o sí? ―inquiere el shinigami.

Sonrío de medio lado, sintiendo mi largo cabello haciendo cosquillas sobre mis hombros desnudos. El vuelo del vestido blanco revolotea sobre mis piernas. Mis ojos de demonio; según "mamá", observan la elegante luna blanca.

―Me siento tranquila en lugares altos. ―exclamo con ojos sosegados. Pongo un pie en el vacío y me inclino hacia adelante, de pronto me dejo caer pero una mano grande toma mi brazo con fuerza y me regresa a la azotea fría. Nuevamente sonrío con diversión ―. Tú nunca me dejas caer, shinigami.

―Ya te dije que mi nombre es _Kurosaki_.

―Bien, Kurosaki ―sonrió de medio lado, mirando el vacío. El viento helado revoloteó su largo cabello ―, sálvame una vez más… si puedes… ―Lo retó, dejándose caer con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo su alma libre.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **E** l viento frío hacía pequeñas cortadas en sus pálidos labios. O eso creía Rukia. Sentía que el sanguinolento aire industrializado le partía la boca dolorosamente. Sus botas hicieron eco en la estructura metálica y roja. La noche ayudó a cubrirla para que no la detuvieran. Abajo estaba la contaminación, el inclemente smog invisible, el ruido de los autos, las personas enojadas y riéndose, los olores entremezclados de la comida, los problemas, los suicidios, las familias pobres, el universitario sin trabajo, los animales abandonados, la muerte en sí. Arriba estaba la luna, las estrellas, el manto azul y cósmico bañado en tranquilidad, la quietud, un cielo iluminado, las nubes escondidas, el silencio melancólico y ella.

Pisó la estructura roja y elevó los brazos, el viento la destanteaba de vez en cuando pero ella en lo alto se puso con un solo pie. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el viento en su rostro. Cuando abrió sus orbes pudo ver un auto frenético que tocaba el claxon como si no hubiera un mañana, conduciendo en sentido contrario y de esa manera provocando un enorme caos vehicular. Volteó al suelo que detenía sus pies y observó los libros apilados unos sobre otros, ahí, donde plasmó todo su mundo hasta quedarse vacía. Los tomó y fue tirándolos de uno por uno con fuerza mientras unas molestas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No tardó mucho para que la policía y una ambulancia llegaran al lugar, indicándole por medio de un altoparlante que se tranquilizara, que los bomberos ya venían en camino para auxiliarla. No veía a Ichigo por ninguna parte, por alguna razón pensó que él estaría ahí.

―Por favor, señorita, mantenga la calma. Todo en esta vida tiene solución.

Rukia sonrió de medio lado, sarcástica. ¿Y esa persona qué sabía de los Kuchiki's? Se limpió las lágrimas estorbosas y decidió empezar a bajar por sí misma de la torre. De todas formas, si ella pudo subir, también podía bajar. Sin embargo el viento en mitad de la torre era fuerte y cuando apoyó el pie abajo, éste resbaló y Rukia se detuvo con una mano. Sus dedos estaban resbalosos. Intentó sujetarse con la otra mano pero no podía con su propio peso. De pronto miró hacia abajo y un terror le invadió. ¿Cómo carajos había subido a la mitad de la torre?

―¡DETENTE AHÍ, GRANDÍSIMA IDIOTA! ―rugió una voz debajo de ella. Rukia observó que Ichigo salía por la azotea del edificio y luego empezaba a escalar la torre como un hombre primitivo; rápido y habilidoso.

―Ichigo… ―murmuró Kuchiki, anonadada. Realmente era Ichigo quien iba por ella, quien iba a salvarla ―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―Sus ojos violetas se volvieron vidriosos al grado de que todo le parecía borroso, sabía que Ichigo no podía escucharla y por eso susurraba cosas. Tenía una opresión en el pecho y la garganta le dolía mucho, como cuando dos sentimientos se entremezclan y explotan; tristeza y felicidad.

―¡Ya casi llego, aguanta! ―escuchó que le gritaba el pelinaranja. Los bomberos habían llegado y los policías le anunciaban a Ichigo que tuviera cuidado.

Rukia se desconcentró con Ichigo y de repente sus dedos resbalosos se soltaron, emitió un gritito de sorpresa y sintió que su cuerpo ligeramente caía. Abrió grandes los ojos ante la impresión, realmente se había soltado. Manoteó varias veces para intentar agarrarse de algo pero fue imposible, a sus oídos llegó el grito desesperado de Ichigo gritando el nombre de ella. Los segundos pasaron lentos y de pronto… calidez. Una mano fuerte le sujetó de la muñeca. Rukia no supo qué había sucedido pero cuando elevó la vista se halló el rostro de Ichigo; su ceño fruncido y sus ojos castaños determinantes mirándola fijamente. Él hiperventilaba con nerviosidad. Ella también.

Ichigo gruñó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y con su propio brazo subió a Rukia hacia una barra ancha de metal, la Kuchiki rápidamente se afianzó hacia la parte segura y logró sentarse sobre ella, abrazando la estructura con ambas manos. Miró abajo… tuvo miedo y mejor miró a Ichigo que pataleó un poco hasta lograr subirse a la barra y sentarse a un lado de ella con gran esfuerzo. El muchacho respiraba cansado y las autoridades allá abajo les decían que se calmaran, que los bomberos iban a subir la escalera para ir por ellos.

Ella observó a Ichigo con el miedo más inhumano posible. Miedo de que se enojara, que se decepcionara de ella. Que la llamara loca, suicida, enferma. Que le dijera que no la quería más en su vida… pero Ichigo siempre fue impredecible. El pelinaranja no volteó a verla, solo miraba al frente con una actitud un tanto seria. Se rascó la nuca y dijo:

―Creo que hace frío aquí arriba, espero que no nos resfriemos ―confesó tranquilamente. De no haber estado abrazada a la estructura de la torre, Rukia probablemente se hubiera ido hacia atrás. ¿Verdaderamente era el frío lo que le preocupaba a Ichigo? ―. Rukia ―La llamó y ésta volteó a verlo con miedo puro ―, cuando bajemos… quiero que me digas todo. Quiero que realmente me digas todo ―Alargó su mano grande hacia ella, con la palma hacia arriba. Rukia tímidamente acercó su pequeña mano pálida hacia él, tomándolo.

―Esta vez… ―Habló con voz firme. Con temple, como la Rukia de años pasados, como la verdadera Rukia ― dejaré salir mis demonios. Te lo debo. Vas a tener la verdad, Ichigo.

El joven doctor denotó una profundidad en las palabras de Rukia y solo se limitó a asentir una vez.

―Es tu promesa, Rukia Kuchiki. ―exclamó Ichigo, mirándola seriamente.

Después los bomberos llegaron a ellos y empezaron a auxiliarlos.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **E** ran las doce de la noche en la ciudad de Tokio. Ichigo conducía por una carretera oscura sin nada de tránsito, Rukia solo se limitaba a quedarse callada y de vez en cuando mirar a Ichigo de repente. Tragaba saliva duramente, temiendo estar haciendo mucho ruido. ¿Cómo le diría a Ichigo que fue Fade quien la hizo subir la torre de Tokyo? ¿O realmente fue Rukia? ¿Quién era la que quería saltar? Rukia no podía decirlo con exactitud.

―Creo que has leído mis libros. ―abordó la pelinegra bastante incómoda del silencio glacial.

―No todos, me faltan los dos últimos. No pensé que todo nuestro juego de los shinigamis podría ser tan interesante para otras personas. ―Él no volteaba, iba atento al camino. Las luces de las farolas iluminaban su rostro adusto de vez en cuando. Rukia se cohibió y no dijo nada más ―. Creo que eres una buena escritora.

―G… Gracias. Pero no son tan buenos.

―¿De qué hablas? Son geniales. ―sonrió de medio lado. Rukia lo vio y se sintió un poco más animada.

―Ichigo… yo… al final del libro está mi secreto. Al final de la saga. Fue una manera de contar lo que pasó.

El pelinaranja negó levemente.

―No, Rukia, no más evasiones. Quiero saber qué te pasa. Quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué querías saltar de la torre de Tokio?

Rukia bajó la mirada hacia sus manos nerviosas que se entrelazaban sobre sus piernas.

―Termina los libros y lo descubrirás.

―Odio que me ocultes cosas, Rukia ―se quejó ―. Somos amigos. Nos decíamos todo. ¿Por qué diablos la gente cambia con un par de años? ―Apretó el volante con ambas manos.

"Justo desde esta posición", pensó la Kuchiki mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Ahí, sentada en el asiento del copiloto pensó que el tiempo no había transcurrido. Ella volteó a su derecha y vio a un hombre pálido de cabello castaño oscuro y barba de tres días, los ojos amables voltearon a verla y el hombre conocido como Zangetsu sonrió ligeramente a su niña de pocos años, luego volvió su vista al frente. Una luz blanca los envolvió de repente y esa misma hizo que Rukia cerrara los ojos de repente.

―¿Estás bien? ―inquirió Ichigo al verla ―. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

―¿Por qué me ayudas, Ichigo? ¿Por qué lo haces? Deberías dejarme, deberías correrme de tu casa. No soy una persona estable.

―¡No voy a correrte, tonta! ―musitó molesto, fastidiado de la actitud de Rukia. Detuvo el auto, orillándose con cautela, poniendo las intermitentes. La miró con una mirada comprensiva y suave ―, Dime en qué te puedo ayudar. ¿Qué hay en tu pasado que yo no he podido ver? ¿Es ahí donde radica el problema? Di algo, Rukia, ¡lo que sea! ¡Di que no eres una suicida!

Ella lo miró anonadada. Ichigo estaba preocupado y visiblemente alterado, parecía que tenía miedo en sus ojos cuando la veía, pero no miedo de ella, sino el miedo que da cuando ves a una persona y temas perderla. Rukia se asombró de la mirada que le dirigía el Kurosaki. No supo por qué pero de repente tenía ganas de llorar, de repente se sentía tan sensible como la hoja de seda más fina del mundo.

―Nunca te lo pregunté pero… ¿esto tiene que ver con… con tu padre? ―Abordó el joven nerviosamente. El tema del padre de Rukia era algo que ellos nunca habían tratado. Desde niños ella no lo había mencionado y no es como si él fuera un curioso, pero era bastante obvio que algo había pasado con el señor Kuchiki porque la familia de Rukia solo se conformaba de madre, hermanos y abuelo. La joven pelinegra dejó caer los hombros en señal de abatimiento, sin dedicarle una mirada.

―Yo… ―sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa triste y rota, una sonrisa nostálgicamente trágica. "Yo lo maté", completó la oración en su mente pero era demasiado cobarde para transmitirla desde sus cálidos labios ―. No quiero involucrarte más de lo que ya he hecho. No eres mi novio ni nada, solo somos amigos y no deseo que cargues con mis problemas.

―Bien, entonces sé mi novia y cuéntame todo. ―musitó encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada pasara. Rukia frunció el ceño.

―¡No es así de fácil, zanahoria! ―Vociferó enojada mientras sus mejillas se sentían algo calientes y miraba por la ventanilla para que Ichigo no se diera cuenta de que sus ojos violetas se estaban empañando.

―Solo dime que no volverás a hacerte daño, demonios ―pidió con voz débil y baja, mirando el volante perdido en sus pensamientos. Compungido. No quería a Rukia muerta. Ella no podía separarse de él una vez más, no lo permitiría.

Ella no dijo nada. No hizo promesas que no sabía si iba a cumplir.

Ichigo tomó el volante y puso el auto en marcha nuevamente. Rukia lo vio de reojo, oculta entre la oscuridad de la una de la madrugada. Entrelazó sus manos y empezó a apretarlas fuertemente, aseverándose que no iba a sonreír como una tonta pero no pudo evitarlo. Él realmente era… diferente.

―Rukia… si vuelves a ponerte en peligro yo mismo voy a regresarte a la vida para matarte otra vez ―musitó con su característico ceño fruncido. Rukia solo se limitó a sonreír.

Llegaron pronto al departamento de Ichigo donde una preocupada familia Kurosaki la recibió con calidez. No le preguntaron nada, solo la recibieron como si fuera una noche normal. Masaki abrazó a Rukia por un buen tiempo y luego le sonrió, también les ofreció un pequeño refrigerio dentro de la casa. Isshin y Karin se fueron a dormir, Masaki siguió con los muchachos en la cocina. Rukia no sonrió tanto pero al menos lo intentó. Al final pidió permiso para ir al baño y la señora Kurosaki se lo indicó, dejándola sola. Rukia se vio al espejo. Unos fríos ojos violetas le regresaron la mirada. Ella buscó a Fade pero no la encontró, estaba dormida y eso la tranquilizaba. Salió del baño y de repente se topó con una puerta entreabierta de la que sobresalía un extraño pitido. Se dirigió para descubrir aquél ruido y se halló en el cuarto privado de Yuzu. Verla hizo que su cuerpo se congelara, rígido. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión, incluso los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron. Yuzu lucía cadavérica, era solo un montículo de huesos y piel, con muchas máquinas conectadas al cuerpo. El pitido provenía del respirador que la jovencita de cabello miel tenía instalado en el área de la boca. Rukia perdió la cuenta de cuándo fue que Yuzu entró en coma. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la enérgica Yuzu terminaría en ese estado?

Algo en el interior de Rukia se revolvió. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia la enferma y con la mano titubeante le acarició una mejilla de la que sobresalía el hueso maxilar. Los dedos cálidos de Rukia tocaron la fría y seca piel. Al hacerlo sintió como si un shinigami se acercara; una sensación fría y tensa. La pelinegra retiró la mano como si esta se hubiera quemado y trastabilló hacia atrás, tumbando algunos aparatos en el proceso. Aterrada cayó al suelo ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

La muerte.

Yuzu representaba una especie de muerte lenta y ella; Rukia, la había tocado con sus propias manos. Rápidamente acomodó todo como estaba y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta por completo.

La muerte estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocar a Rukia con sus largos y finos dedos huesudos.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo escalofríos. La luz blanca la cegó, recordando lo que pasó en ese preciso día en que Zangetsu murió.

"Deja de seguirme", pensó mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Estaba agitada y una severa ansiedad la invadió de pronto. "Pero no hay escapatoria, siempre estás en todos lados, siempre aguardándome, recordándome que ese día yo falté de morir y nunca escaparé de ti, mi muerte".

Nunca.

Faltaste tú. Ahora voy a seguirte como una sombra.

"Tengo miedo, Fade".

Los ojos violetas se abrieron.

―Tranquilízate, estoy aquí, nada va a pasarte. ―dijo Fade en voz propia, sumergiendo a Rukia entre las profundas aguas del miedo ―. Yo voy a salvarte siempre, Reina. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Rukia. Calma, mi bebé pequeña ―Sonrió ampliamente como un gato negro.

―¿Nos vamos? ―Ichigo llegó al pasillo, indicándole el regreso al departamento.

―Sí, claro ―Asintió Fade, tomando el control del cuerpo.

Él caballerosamente le dio el paso y avanzó tras ella. Durante el trayecto al departamento no dijeron una sola palabra. Entraron e Ichigo le indicó que podía tomar una ducha, que él prefería acostarse. Cuando la pelinegra llegó al cuarto, el pelinaranja ya estaba profundamente dormido con unos lentes y un libro sobre su regazo. Los ojos violetas lo observaron con detenimiento y frialdad.

―Estúpido chico ―Susurró Fade ―, no te dejaré volver y removerlo todo. No dejaré que abras las heridas de Rukia. No voy a dejar que husmees en su pasado. Voy a protegerla ―Lo miró fijamente, como un gato a punto de atrapar al frágil ratón ―, voy a protegerla de todos, incluso de ella misma.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del cuerpo de Rukia. Agua salada. Agua helada. Dolor.

―No voy a dejar que sueltes los demonios de Rukia ―murmuró, acercándose al joven durmiente. Un paso, dos pasos.

Tres pasos. Unas manos blancas se colocaron a pocos centímetros del cuello de Ichigo. En lo profundo de la mente, Rukia manoteaba para salir a la superficie del mar violeta que la ahogaba, a toda costa intentaba subir, subir, subir hacia el cielo de nubes magentas.

"¡Fade!".

―Vamos a estar bien, Rukia. Seremos solo nosotras dos otra vez. Juntas para siempre.

"¡FADE, NO!".

Un par de ojos castaños se abrieron de un momento a otro, con sorpresa y aturdimiento, observó a Rukia con sus manos sobre su cuello, los dedos delgados de ella, todavía con finas vendas alrededor, apenas lo rozaban e Ichigo con un movimiento ágil estiró a la pelinegra hasta hacerla caer sobre la cama; boca arriba, y él encima de ella, sujetándole las muñecas por arriba.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―Vociferó Ichigo.

―¡No te dejaré que lo hagas, Fade! ―gritó Rukia y abrió grandes los ojos de un momento a otro, como cuando una persona de repente se despierta de una horrible pesadilla. Miró a Ichigo con aprensión y luego reconoció que estaba en el departamento del Kurosaki ― ¡Ichigo!

―¿Rukia?

Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la sorpresa y el miedo. Ella respiraba agitadamente, temiendo la reacción de su amigo.

―¿Quién es Fade? ―inquirió Ichigo.

Rukia abrió grandes los ojos y entreabrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. Ichigo Kurosaki estaba preguntando por Fade. La sola idea horrorizó a la pelinegra, quién lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza.

―Claramente te escuché discutir con una persona llamada Fade, ¿quién diantres es Fade? ¿Es ella la que se molesta contigo? ¿Es la que dices que necesitas?

Él lo recordaba perfectamente cuando Rukia se hizo daño en las manos anteriormente, cuando ella gritaba "¡La necesito, ella se enojó conmigo!".

―Fade es… ―Los ojos violetas dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas al mismo tiempo, resbalando por el rabillo ―, es todo mi miedo al pasado y a la muerte. Fade es un escudo. Ella es… todo para mí, Ichigo ―Sollozó fuertemente, cerrando los ojos, dejando destrozarse frente a él ―, Fade soy yo ―Confesó llorosamente, volteándose de lado. Al verla así de frágil Ichigo la soltó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dejando que ella le diera la espalda ―. ¡Ichigo, yo maté a mi padre! El doctor dice que cree a Fade para no sentirme sola cuando te fuiste pero no es cierto y no se lo he dicho a nadie nunca, ni siquiera a mi hermano. Fade nació hace mucho tiempo antes de ti, de tu partida. Y sé que en este preciso momento sueno como una grandísima demente pero… Ichigo… ―Se sentó en la cama y en un movimiento rápido se abrazó a la espalda de Ichigo, sorprendiendo al muchacho ―, es demasiado, no puedo seguir. No quiero… que el pasado me alcance, ni tampoco la muerte. Porque si me alcanzan recordaré ese día y recordaré por qué mamá me odia y por qué Hisana me tiene miedo, ¡no quiero recordar, no quiero! ―Las pequeñas manos de Rukia se afianzaban con miedo sobre el pecho del Kurosaki, él solo puso sus manos sobre las de Rukia, dejándola llorar todo lo que quiso por esa noche hasta que con el paso de una hora ella ya no emitió ningún sonido.

Él tenía muchas dudas respecto a Rukia, pero sabía que si la presionaba no iba a obtener información, así que prefirió que todo viniera de ella. Poco a poco la joven de rostro lloroso se separó de su amigo y se sentó en la mitad de la cama con las piernas entrecruzadas, la espalda encorvada, abrazándose ligeramente con la mirada gacha.

―¿Sabes, Rukia? Siempre supe que tú tenías algo más qué decirme desde siempre, desde que estábamos juntos en el jardín de niños pero yo… incluso con el paso del tiempo, nunca te lo pregunté ―Nunca se lo preguntó y ahora se sentía culpable de verla en ese estado ―. Yo siempre te veía como buscando a alguien, como esperando a alguien y nunca supe preguntarte. Justo ahora tú tuviste qué decírmelo. Yo solo quiero decirte… gracias, Rukia. Gracias por finalmente decírmelo ―Se volteó para verla. Ella lucía estupefacta y también conmovida. Alargó una mano hacia ella y le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja ―. Gracias por confiar en mí, brujita ―exclamó seriamente ―. Ahora explícame por qué crees que mataste a tu padre.

Ichigo sonaba bastante calmado, cosa que a Rukia le parecía totalmente extraña. Sin embargo, el Kurosaki por dentro estaba lleno de dudas que gritaban y asaltaban su interior, pero se controlaba hasta la última célula para que ella no huyera de nuevo. Para que esta vez; como lo prometió, soltara sus demonios.

―Yo… no debo recordar.

―¿Fade vive dentro de ti? ―preguntó con cuidado. Rukia solo asintió una vez levemente. Al menos había conseguido algo ―. ¿Por qué le tienes miedo al pasado y a la… muerte?

―¿Sabes? Siempre quise ser un shinigami. Son los dioses de la muerte. Mi padre me contaba historias de pequeña. Pero… hay algo, una especie que incluso desafía las leyes naturales y a los propios shinigamis, una especie que rechaza la muerte. ¿Qué es Ichigo? ¿Quiénes son?

Ichigo lo sabía perfectamente. Lo sabía desde niño.

―Hollows.

―Hollows ―Ella asintió con la mitad de una sonrisa nostálgica.

 _Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow._ _Hollow._ Los correos de Rukia Kuchiki. _Todavía recuerdo el rojo._

Ichigo lo comprendió y se alarmó de no poder establecer con exactitud desde cuando Rukia empezó por obsesionarse con esos temas.

"¡Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, soy una shinigami!", gritó una niña pequeña en el jardín de niños siendo admirada por otro niño de cabello naranja.

Inclusive antes de conocerla Rukia ya estaba sumergida en ese mundo.

Fue entonces que el doctor Ichigo Kurosaki se dio cuenta de que los demonios de Rukia Kuchiki se encontraban en el pasado y que se relacionaban a tres cosas.

Su padre; Zangetsu. Fade. Y la muerte.

Ichigo estaba listo. Estaba en posición. Estaba determinado a alcanzarla para traerla de vuelta a la realidad o hundirse en su locura.

La observó ir cediendo al sueño de las tres de la madrugada hasta quedarse dormida. Profundamente dormida. Como un ángel de alas rotas. El pelinaranja sonrió de medio lado con una mirada pasiva.

―Estoy aquí, Rukia.

Desde ahora y para siempre Rukia. Por Rukia.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Y si dejas un review ya sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios tan bonitos de:**

 **VizoredLisa**

 **Noctelocusta650**

 **Fer ackerman**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Kei**

 **Yuki05**

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki**

 **Guest Ene7**

 **FlynnChan**

 **UnaFanAMuerte**

 **MaraDyer**

 **Guest Ene31**

 **SoannaChann**

 **Fanny**

 **Megan**

 **Oh por Dios, no me esperaba tantos reviews D: No pensé que el fic les gustara tanto, me da mucho gusto que sea así. Los amo y las amo por dejar comentarios, créanme que los leo todos con mucho amor. La razón de mi extenuante ausencia es porque… chanchanchan, ¡estoy trabajando! Pues sí, me conseguí un trabajo porque ya es hora de hacerme independiente, pero a la vez eso me resta tiempo. Sin embargo tengan por seguro que voy a terminar este fic ;) No se preocupen.** **Sobre el fic y sus detalles. Ciertamente tengo pensado explicar de qué se trata la saga de Bleach, ya los tengo anotados en mi cuaderno mágico, así que pronto se enterarán de qué van esos libros. En cuanto a Rukia y su pasado, pues bueno, ya se han descubierto varias cosas, ¿qué opinan sobre el pasado de nuestra Kuchiki favorita?**

 **Si gustan dejarme sus comentarios de qué les pareció el capítulo, cuáles son sus teorías, qué quieren leer, qué les gustó, qué no les gustó. Etc, etc. Cualquier duda, opinión, corrección la pueden dejar en un review. En fin, es todo. Me despido con un beso y un abrazo super mega asfixiante para ti que estás leyendo esto.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	11. Revelación del día rojo

**Bleach** es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ella hollow**

 **XI. Revelación del día rojo**

 **.**

* * *

 **The strawberry and the death. Libro 1.**

La mejilla ardió como pólvora que explota con pirotecnia. La mano blanca se estrelló contra su rostro, dejándole caer al suelo. Fade solo tenía en claro una cosa: "voy a matar a mi madrastra. No sé cómo pero voy a realizarlo. Quiero hacerlo. Voy a desmembrarla. Pieza por pieza. Empezaré por la cabeza, le voy a sacar los ojos… "

―Deja de pensar en cosas sangrientas. ―La interrumpió una voz viril desde arriba.

Fade miró hacia atrás, el viento en su rostro despeinaba sus cabellos negros. Llevaba los pies descalzos sobre la orilla de la fría azotea. El cielo era oscuro a pesar de que era de día, una pronta tormenta eléctrica caería en la ciudad. Observó al joven shinigami sentado sobre un tanque de agua en la azotea.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Kurosaki sentado a un lado de ella, con los pies colgando en el vacío ―. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

 _"¿Para qué quedarme?"_ pensó Fade. Le había dado muchas oportunidades a su madrastra de cambiar, de tratarla mejor pero no funcionó. No funcionaba nada. Ni su familia, ni su escuela, su vida misma no funcionaba, siempre había un vacío que nunca pudo llenar con nada. Su ciudad era una mierda. Le daba asco.

―Sí. Iré contigo ―Aceptó volteando al frente ―. Iré a tu mundo.

El shinigami sonrió de medio lado y se levantó enseguida. El senkaimon de papel fucsia se abrió hacia abajo y Kurosaki saltó sin temor, dando un grito de emoción. Fade se puso de espaldas al vacío, cerró los ojos, se abrazó a sí misma y se dejó caer hacia atrás. No había asfalto bajo sus pies, era un cuerpo libre que caía en picada. Jamás se sintió tan más libre en su vida. Atravesó las puertas del senkaimon y dejó que un nuevo mundo la absorbiera.

 _"En cualquier lugar menos aquí"_ , deseó Fade.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **Z** angetsu apareció al filo de la cama, sonriendo misteriosamente como siempre lo hacía. Rukia despertó de golpe al notarlo y se levantó enseguida para tallarse los ojos con fuerza, al tener la vista clara su padre había desaparecido una vez más frente a ella. No siempre pasaba pero a veces Zangetsu la seguía entre sueños y somnolencia.

―Cada vez está más cerca. ―Se preocupó rascándose la nuca.

 _"No lo estaría si dejaras que yo tome el control"._

―No puedo dejar que salgas para herir a Ichigo.

" _No voy a herirlo esta vez... lo prometo"_ musitó con una voz que rayaba en la inocencia.

―Cállate, Fade. ―susurró al ver que Ichigo empezaba a despertarse. Después cayó en la cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos en la misma cama. Abrió la boca con sorpresa y se volteó enseguida para que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no fuera descubierto.

―¿Rukia, estás bien? ―Le preguntó el pelinaranja con una voz ronca debido a su reciente despertar.

―Soy yo, si es lo que preguntas. ―respondió tranquilamente. Ichigo sonrió de medio lado.

La mañana transcurrió normal para ellos. Rukia desayunaba huevos con tocino mientras veía las noticias matutinas sobre una joven desquiciada que quiso saltar de la torre de Tokio la noche anterior, el periodista comentó que ya era la décima tercer persona que intentaba suicidarse en aquél lugar. Sorbió algo de jugo de naranja y cambió de canal a uno donde estaba la caricatura de unos conejos blancos. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco pero no le armó ningún pleito.

―Cierto, se me olvidaba ―dijo Rukia sacando un sobre amarillo que estaba escondido debajo del cojín de su silla. Lo tomó y se lo extendió a Ichigo ―. Es mi paga de la semana.

―¿Y por qué me lo das, tonta?

―Porque quiero pagar mi parte del departamento.

―Déjalo ―Le hizo una seña vaga con la mano ―, es para ti, cómprate cosas.

―Pero no tengo nada qué comprarme.

―Pues haz algo con ese dinero porque en verdad que no voy a aceptártelo.

Rukia torció la boca en un mohín y puso el sobre amarillo a un lado de su plato. Pensó que podría comprarse alguna revista con la qué entretenerse pero Fade le dijo que eso sería muy egoísta de su parte. Rukia pensó en comprar algún tipo de calmante natural, algunas pastillas, Fade lo reprobó totalmente porque eso solo la haría desaparecer así que aprobó la revista de la primera opción.

―Y sobre lo de ayer, ¿vas a decírmelo?

―¿Sobre mi padre o sobre Fade? ―Elevó una ceja. Sus ojos violetas tomaron una tonalidad oscura. No eran temas que le gustara mencionar y menos en el desayuno.

―Ambos.

―¿Tienes miedo de que Fade te haga daño como hace poco?

―Olvídate de eso y de todos los prejuicios, quiero que me cuentes todo de ti.

Rukia dejó en paz su plato de comida y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

―Rukia, no tengo miedo de Fade porque sé que es parte de ti ―Le confesó mirándola fijamente ―. No puedo tenerle miedo a una parte de ti. No quiero perderlas, ni a ti ni a Fade.

 _No quiero perderlas, **ni a ti ni a**_ ** _Fade_** _._

Algo sumamente olvidado en lo más profundo de Rukia Kuchiki se removió, algo se quebró, el contenedor del secreto; enterrado muy en el fondo bajo piedras gigantes y cintas adhesivas, bajo el agua negra de la amnesia y el dolor. Se quebró y se diluyó rápidamente, viajando por las venas de sangre, rodeándola, abrazándola, formando parte de ella otra vez.

Otra vez.

 _"No quiero perderlas, ni **a ti ni a**_ ** _Fade_** _"_

Sus ojos violetas se quedaron observándolo como descubriendo algo que siempre estuvo frente a ella. Él lo dijo. Ni a Fade ni a ella, no quiere perder a ninguna. Sus frágiles rodillas azotaron contra el piso de manera lenta y de pronto el sonido desapareció, solo observaba a Ichigo corriendo hacia ella, gritando algo, con su ceño fruncido y preocupado. Había lágrimas bajando por su rostro y su boca estaba entreabierta, y todavía lo miraba como anonadada.

 _"Me aceptó. A él realmente no le importa. Me… acepto"_ , pensó Rukia.

 _"Nos aceptó"_ , musitó Fade igual de congelada que Rukia.

Ahora solo sentía que los brazos de Ichigo la abrazaban fuertemente. La barbilla de ella estaba bajo el hombro de Ichigo. Finalmente dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y recargó ligeramente su cabeza contra el cuello del pelinaranja.

"Sí pasó, Fade", sollozó Rukia.

"Sí, sí pasó, mi niña", le confirmó la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Esa tarde cuando viajaban en el auto. Zangetsu estaba preocupado. Rukia estaba enojada porque su padre había enterrado cruelmente a su conejo blanco, a su adorado Chappy. Rukia, Rukia, dijo Zangetsu. Y la pequeña volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y por primera vez en su vida miró a su padre y realmente lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho. Zangetsu tenía la mirada en su hija y no veía la carretera. A lo lejos se escuchó el claxon grueso de un tráiler, la luz blanca llenó el rostro de Zangetsu y luego… un crujido, un golpe fuerte, un estruendo, su pequeña cabecita de niña pegó contra el vidrio tan fuerte que tuvo que llorar.

―¿Papá? ―Sí, llamó a su padre para que le explicara qué había pasado porque él siempre tenía respuestas.

La cabeza de Zangetsu estaba sobre el volante llena de rojo, podía ver claramente donde un vidrio se le enterró en el cráneo rajándole parte de la cabeza, había algo blanco asomándose y la pequeña se asustó.

―R… Rukia… t… toma m-mi celular… 911… 911…

―¡Papá! ―gritó aterrada.

―911… 911…

Él era tan parecido a su conejo muerto, lleno de sangre y con la carne expuesta solo que no estaba bajo tierra. La niña llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia el cinturón de seguridad sin dejar de ver a su padre. Inmediatamente se dejó caer de espaldas y se arrastró hacia atrás, pero no dejó de ver a Zangetsu ni por un segundo. Respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

―Ru…kia… ―El hombre mayor extendió su mano hacia ella mientras la sangre salía caliente y rápida bajando desde su cráneo.

Gritó asustada y se levantó corriendo. Paso tras paso, corriendo más fuerte, alejándose de él. No quería verlo, no así. Ese no era su padre.

―Yo lo asesiné… él pudo salvarse pero yo corrí, yo escapé… ―musitó Rukia alejándose de Ichigo ―. Yo dejé que mi padre muriera en el accidente. No llamé a nadie. Solo éramos mi padre y yo porque el otro conductor se fue. Solo éramos papá y yo.

―Rukia…

―Él me daba la mano y yo no la tomé, debí haber ido con él pero… tenía miedo y solo corrí, ¡solo corrí, solo corrí, solo corrí como UNA COBARDE! ¡ABANDONÉ A MI PADRE Y POR ESO MAMÁ ME ODIA, POR ESO HISANA NO PUEDE VERME, ESA ES LA MALDITA VERDAD! ¡YO LO ASESINÉ!

―¡Rukia, tranquila!

―¡Todo este tiempo mi familia lo ha ocultado así que yo también decidí ocultarlo! ¡Se lo dije a mamá pero ella dijo que no era verdad y luego me odió! Y lastimé a Hisana… no quería hacerlo pero ella dijo que yo distraje a papá. Y si todos querían ocultarlo yo también lo haría, así que decidí que no había pasado nada, decidí crear a Fade y echarle la culpa, ¡ella fue la que causó todo, la que lo asesinó! Así sería Fade la que asesinó a papá y no yo. Fue ella y no yo. Yo era inocente. Fue la manera en que pude bloquearlo. Y entré al kínder garden y te conocí, todo fue bien en muchos años hasta que te fuiste. Yo estaba sola, no tenía amigos y empecé a recordar lo que no debía ser recordado, así que Fade salió de nuevo para ayudarme. Fade es mi única amiga ―Sollozó esta vez viendo a Ichigo de frente ―, pero Fade soy yo, ¿entiendes?... ―Sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas toscamente con el dorso de la mano ―, yo no tengo amigos. Yo no puedo hablar con nadie más que conmigo misma, frente a un espejo todos los días. Estoy sola con mi pasado y siempre lo estaré porque es como debo estar; sola. Porque yo, en el día rojo, ¡yo maté a papá en el día rojo! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Solo tenía que hacer una llamada para que lo ayudaran pero no lo hice porque no quería acercarme a él, porque estaba cubierto de muerte y yo no quería morir! ¡Por eso debo ser un Hollow, es otra de las razones por las que Fade existe! ¡Ella me ayuda a no morir, ella es un hollow, es **mi** **hollow**!

Ichigo Kurosaki no dijo nada, solo pudo observar cuan frágil le parecía Rukia, cuan etérea se veía en ese momento y fue entonces cuando se preocupó terriblemente al no poder calcular desde cuando Rukia había estado así de rota desde que la conoció.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **E** l juez había demandado una hora de receso, Byakuya no se mostraba preocupado nunca, llevaba el caso como él quería. Si lograba ganar éste caso sería ya el segundo en su lista. Estaba pensando en poder ir un fin de semana a visitar a su familia pero… ya tenía otro caso próximo y le iban a pagar muy bien. Sin pensarlo más entró a la cafetería más cercana, ordenó un descafeinado y unos bollos, luego tomó su celular y pulsó el contacto de Rukia; su hermana. Lo recibieron 8 timbres y luego el buzón de voz. Volvió a marcar. Rukia levantó el teléfono a la quinta vez.

―¿Nii-sama?

―Rukia ―declaró con su voz tan grave ―. ¿Estás bien?

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

―Sí.

―¿Cómo va todo con Ichigo? ¿Te trata bien?

―Sí, no te preocupes. Su familia es muy amable conmigo.

―Bien… ¿has hablado con mamá?

Otra vez Rukia tardó en responder.

―Emm… lo que pasa es que he estado algo ocupada. Soy la asistente de la clínica por si lo olvidaste.

―No lo olvido ―Momentos de silencio, ellos no sabían en qué momento sus pláticas se volvieron llenas de tensión, sin saber nada qué decir ―. Hisana me ha llamado preguntando por ti, tal vez deberías llamarla.

―Ella tiene mi número de celular.

―Lo sé pero… solo esta vez podrías…

―No voy a llamar a Hisana, Nii-sama ―declaró molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarla? Hisana sería feliz si Rukia no existiera, seguiría siendo la niña pequeña y perfecta.

―De acuerdo, no pretendía incomodarte.

―Kisuke sí que ha llamado, de hecho ha sido el único que me ha hablado y eso que solo es mi padrastro.

―Lo siento, Rukia, he tenido mucho trabajo. En verdad lo lamento.

Otro silencio entre los hermanos.

―¿Sabes qué, Nii-sama? Desde que nuestro padre murió, yo nunca pude volver a ser parte de la familia Kuchiki, fue como si todos me hubieran sacado; mamá, papá, el abuelo, Hisana. Pensé que tú eras diferente pero no, solo fue cuestión de tiempo, te fastidié y ahora estás olvidándome.

―Rukia, no es como lo dices…

―Así que no te sorprenda si yo decido olvidar también. ―Colgó de inmediato.

―¡Rukia! ―La llamó Byakuya. Intentó llamarla otra vez pero le contestó el buzón innumerables veces.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **L** a pequeña gota de suero cayó silenciosa, la bolsa de plástico grueso que contenía el líquido estaba por la mitad. Masaki sin moverse mucho continuaba sentada en la silla mirando tranquilamente a su hija sumida en sus dulces sueños desde hace meses. Y pensar que había ingresado al hospital solo por una deficiencia renal, de pronto todo se complicó y el cerebro de Yuzu Kurosaki se apagó. Sin despegar sus ojos de la niña durmiente sintió los pasos de alguien que se recargó contra el marco de la puerta.

―Ichigo ―Murmuró Masaki. El pelinaranja no dijo nada. No llevaba la bata de doctor, solo unos vaqueros y una camisera negra ―, lo he estado pensando, sé que ustedes también. Es evidente que el cuerpo de Yuzu se deteriora ―respiró lentamente y luego volteó hacia Ichigo ―. No haré que mi hija menor siga sufriendo. Hablaré con tu padre esta noche, tenemos que dejar descansar a nuestra Yuzu.

Ichigo la observó severamente serio. Su boca estaba herméticamente cerrada. Dio media vuelta y bajó al primer piso, Karin desde la cocina le preguntó algo pero él pasó de largo y salió de la casa. Se dirigió a su departamento y encontró a Rukia en la pequeña sala, sentada en el sofá individual, tenía el celular entre sus manos. Usaba un vestido blanco muy sencillo y el cabello suelto.

―Oh, Ichigo, estaba hablando con mi hermano… ¿Qué tienes? ―Se dio cuenta del mutismo del pelinaranja quien se dejó caer en el sillón grande, inclinando hacia adelante y con el rostro escondido entre las manos ―. ¿Ichigo? ―inquirió otra vez al no recibir respuesta.

―Lo van a decidir ―susurró ―, lo va a convencer y la van a desconectar.

―¿Hablas de Yuzu? ―Se levantó enseguida y se colocó de rodillas frente a él.

―Quieren dejarla morir… ―Sollozó levemente, aquello había escapado de su boca involuntariamente. No quería que Rukia lo viera así de débil, debía representar la fuerza para ella pero no pudo contenerse ―, y no quiero que eso pase porque será mi culpa. No pude… despertar su cerebro… no pude, Rukia…

Vio sus lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos color miel y eso la hizo sentir tan triste, como si algo cortar su corazón lentamente. Ichigo estaba llorando frente a ella. El fuerte, valiente y decidido Ichigo Kurosaki estaba llorando.

De repente ella ya no importaba, de repente fue como si olvidara a su familia; su madre, sus hermanos, su abuelo, a Zangetsu, incluso Fade dejaba de taladrar su mente y en lo único que Rukia Kuchiki se concentró fue en levantarse para abrazar a Ichigo por la espalda. Era como si por esos momentos sus problemas personales se vieran pequeños a comparación de los de él. Ichigo y su padre eran doctores que no pudieron restablecer a un miembro de su familia. Era horrible. Ser doctor y no poder auxiliar a tu hija, o a tu hermana.

De alguna manera terminaron en una posición donde Ichigo estaba recostado de lado descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rukia, quien al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente para que se quedara dormido.

―La muerte está cerca ―pensó en voz alta y toda su piel se erizó de miedo, observó la ventana que tenía vista hacia la residencia Kurosaki ―, va por Yuzu. Está cerca de mí. ¿Me buscará? ¿Me encontrará? Quedé pendiente con ella la última vez.

Rukia lo supo en ese instante. Si la muerte venía por Yuzu, esa oscura entidad iba a olerla y la reconocería; su inolvidable aroma a púrpura y sangre.

―Hollow ―dijo. Era la respuesta ―. Fade… tengo miedo ―Pero Fade no respondió esta vez. Lo único que tenía era al joven durmiente sobre sus piernas. Lo observó delicadamente ―. No dejaré que Yuzu muera, si tengo que convertirme en hollow, lo haré pero no dejaré que la pequeña muera o vendrán por mí ―Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos ―. Ha llegado la hora de dejar de ser un shinigami, Ichigo.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **The Human and the Shinigami. Libro 2.**

―Ningún humano tiene permitido entrar a la Soul Society, Kurosaki. ―espetó un viejo de barba blanca.

―Yo me haré cargo de ella…

―¡Eres un capitán! ―Rugió el anciano encolerizado azotando sus grandes manos sobre la mesa de madera, haciendo resonar un eco violento y virulento.

―Ella no tiene a nadie…

―¡Ese no es tu asunto! ¡No te mandamos al mundo humano para que te enamoraras!

―¡No pienso en ella de esa forma, Yamaji!

―Se te nota en los ojos ―declaró con desprecio ―. Arréstenlo ―hizo una seña vana con la mano y se dio la media vuelta para salir del recinto.

―¡¿Por qué motivo?! ―gritó con el ceño fruncido mientras una docena de hombres se abalanzaba sobre él.

―Por mostrarle a una humana un mundo al que no pertenece.

―Pero no le hará daño a Fade, ¿verdad? ¡Yamamoto-sama! ¡Es solo una humana! ¡Dame tu promesa! ―Forcejeaba violentamente pero luego sintió un pinchazo, volteó y vio al Capitán Kurotsuchi sonriendo ― ¡Maldito…! ―No tardó mucho en perder la consciencia.

En otro recinto del palacio real de los doce escuadrones había una fémina tras las rejas negras. El suelo de madera era astilloso y ella iba descalza. Sus pies estaban raspados y sentía el hambre voraz recorrer sus estómago y tomando parte de sus pulmones.

Todo se destruyó. Tal vez Fade era la culpable. Siempre llevaba calamidad a donde sea que fuera. Llegaba a un lugar y lo arrastraba hacia su oscuridad. No lo culpaba en lo absoluto. Kurosaki siempre fue una persona muy agradable con ella, ahora iba a morir por él. Al parecer era algo así como un pecado que una humana conociera la Sociedad de Almas. No había visto a Kurosaki en muchos días, desde que la encerraron en la celda fría pero rezaba siempre por él, aunque no fuera exactamente religiosa. Por Kurosaki valía la pena creer en mil dioses.

* * *

 **¡Hola! *La llenan de tomates* ¡Lo siento mucho por la tardanza tan larga! Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en este año 2017, y ha cambiado para bien. No sé si les había comentado que ya estoy trabajando por primera vez en la vida y es genial. Estoy batallando mucho para acomodar mi tiempo porque soy muy indisciplinada. Ahora creo que solo podré escribir los domingos si es que no tengo mucho trabajo.**

 **Sobre el capítulo, en esta ocasión decidí incluir a dos personajes que si bien no son base en la historia, sí son personajes secundarios importantes. Quiero crear algo ingenioso con Yuzu, y en cuanto a Byakuya, bueno ya era tiempo de que se reportara ese tipo con su hermana. Para él también tengo algo planeado. Quise meter algo de Kisuke &Sode pero no se me ocurrió nada, ¿ideas?**

 **Ahora contesto sus adorables reviews:**

 **RukiaMoon14:** Hi, ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Las respuestas empiezan a aclararse en este capítulo y seguirán apareciendo cosas próximamente. Gracias por la paciencia, corazón.

 **Kei:** Holis. Gracias por tu review y también agradezco tus felicitaciones ;) Eres muy amable, espero que puedas seguir en el fic.

 **Shinny26:** Hello. De nada, gracias a ti por leer. Me alegra que el fic te guste. Espero saber tu opinión de este capítulo si es que no lo has abandonado ya. ¡Cuídate!

 **fer ackerman:** Hola, fer. Gracias por el largo review, me encantaron tus puntos de vista respecto a la historia y sus personajes. Me alegra saber que tengas esa opinión del fic c: Sobre lo que me comentas, sí, el conejo muerto de Rukia fue el principio de todo y lo de Zangetsu cimentó las bases. Como tú lo dices, entre todo el desastre que son Rukia y Fade, siempre está Ichigo para calmarla… Espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado. Gracias por la paciencia, cuídate mucho.

 **MaraDyer:** Hi, Mara. Gracias por tus palabras respecto al fic! Y gracias por comentar. No es que el estado de Rukia haya empeorado, simplemente está dejando ver lo que siempre ha sido. *Llora* Es demasiado dramático, jaja. Bye.

 **UnaFanAMuerte:** ¡Me encanta tu nombre, jaja! Como que es el nombre adecuado con el que dejar review en este fic xD Gracias por comentar y por ser fan ;) Disculpa la demora y espero que sigas por acá. Ciao.

 **Ghost iv:** Hola, gracias por comentar el fic. Los libros de Rukia irán apareciendo conforme avancen los capítulos, ya los tengo todos bien planeados ;) Cuídate mucho.

 **Fanny:** Hellou. Gracias por comentar el capítulo y disculpa por actualizar tan tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca… jaja okno. Fade odia a Ichigo porque Rukia no necesita de Fade cuando está Ichigo, por eso el odio, me salió como trabalenguas jj. Ciao, bella.

 **FlynnChan:** Hi. Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic c: Sobre el romance… te lo voy a deber porque justo ahora las cosas en el fic están bien dramáticas y el romance no tiene cabida, de todas maneras siempre trato de meter pequeñas escenas entre ellos. Esperemos que Rukia ya entienda las indirectas de Ichigo xD

 **Noctelocusta650:** Gracias por dejar un review bonito c: Me alegra que te guste el camino por donde estoy llevando el fic, todavía faltan más cosas por descubrir. Sobre tu pregunta de qué tiene que ver Zangetsu en todo esto, él es el padre de Rukia y en este capítulo se descubre más de lo que pasó con él. Cualquier duda dímela ;) Bye-Bye.

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** Hola, querida Fran. Gracias por el kilométrico review, ya sabes que me encantan ese tipo de comentarios ;) Lamento por dejarlo en la mejor parte, jaja. Y también discúlpame por tardar tanto en actualizar. Rukia poco a poco está dejando salir sus demonios con Ichigo presente, como tú lo dices Rukia sufrió mucho cuando era niña y ha tenido que soportarlo sola. Sobre tus teorías creo que con este capítulo obtendrás una respuesta, creo que has acertado en ambas. Sobre los libros, éstos irán apareciendo poco a poco conforme vayan pasando los capítulos, son como 6, no me acuerdo bien. ¡Spin off del fic! Jajaja, es una buena idea pero no creo que lo haga. ¡Bye, cuídate mucho bastante!

 **VizoredLisa:** Hola, Lisa. Gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario. Lamento la tardanza :/ Sobre lo que me comentas, ja, Ichigo siempre ha sido directo con Rukia, cualquier otra chica ya hubiera reaccionado a sus indirectas pero no nuestra Rukia (es decir, le ha dicho que sea su novia para que ella le cuente sus cosas, la invitó a vivir a su departamento, joder, Rukia sí que está en su mundo). Sobre tu pregunta de quién mató a quién, creo que en este capítulo encontrarás la respuesta. ¡Abrazos asfixiantes tipo Fade para ti!

 **Yuki05:** Hi, hi. Gracias por el comentario, linda. Me da gusto saber que mis actualizaciones te alegran (aunque no sé qué reacción tendrás con esta actualización porque he tardado mucho). Sí, Ichigo es un amor, siempre al lado de Rukia. En éste capítulo tendrás información de Zangetsu, Yuzu y hasta de Byakuya. Espero verte por aquí y si no, pues no te culpo, he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo. Cuídate mucho, corazón.

 **Zeilyinn:** Hola, Zei. Perdona la tardanza. Gracias por haber leído y comentado el capítulo. En cuanto a lo que me comentas en tu review, sí, Zangetsu es el padre de Rukia, a mí también me pareció una buena idea, jaja. El romance tendrá que esperar un poco porque ahorita la trama está en sus días y no es viable meter romance. Sobre el dinero recaudado de los libros de Rukia… es muy buena tu pregunta, jaja, la anotaré y trataré de darle respuesta pronto. Es todo, bye, cuídate mucho.

 **JeanPhoenix:** Hola, Jean. ¿Tu nombre es por X-Men? Bueno, dejo de estar de chismosa y te contesto. ¡Gracias por leer este fic! Espero que puedas seguir aquí a pesar de mi tardancia. Me alegra que las tramas psicológicas te agraden, si has leído libros de éste tipo me puedes recomendar algunos, también me gusta leer c: Gracias por tus amables palabras. ¡Abrazos asfixiantes para ti!

 **Janlizchan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y dejarme un bonito én agradezco tus palabras respecto a considerarme una gran escritora, ¿pues qué te digo? Me gusta mucho escribir. La historia sigue activa, claro que sí, solo que por falta de tiempo y organización a veces me tardo en subir capítulo nuevo. Los libros de Rukia irán apareciendo en los capítulos poco a poco. Creo que son 6 y de hecho ya tengo las tramas. En fin, ciao, bonita.

 **X:** Hola, X. Gracias por leer y comentar. Y sí, la historia sigue en pie, solo que de vez en cuando me tardaré en subir capítulo. Espero que el capítulo nuevo pueda ser de tu agrado. Besitos y abracitos.

 **Me despido cordialmente esperando volver pronto. Por cierto, ¡escuchen las nuevas canciones de Gorillaz! ;)**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	12. Parásito

**Bleach** es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ella hollow**

 **XII. Parásito.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The human and the shinigami.** **Libro 2.**

 **E** ra una buena vista. La cosa que la iba a matar, a la que los shinigamis se referían como sokyoku, estaba sobre la punta de una colina que dejaba ver el cielo azul mientras el aire fresco despeinaba su cabello negro. Ella; vestida con un extraño kimono blanco, empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo. Era su fin. Fade estaba satisfecha. No iba a llorar, no iba a suplicar perdón. Estaba bien. No tuvo la mejor vida del mundo pero al menos tuvo unos años a su padre y había conocido a Kurosaki, eso era más que suficiente para morir tranquila.

Sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos cuando vio aparecer la gran ave de fuego que iba a tragársela o lo que fuera que iba a hacer con ella. El pájaro lanzó un sonido estridente y de pronto empezó a avanzar hacia ella. Lista o no, aquí venía.

Un segundo, no sentía el fuego abrasador sino una mano tomándola por el vientre. Fade abrió los ojos con algo de miedo y alzó el rostro. Era él.

Kurosaki.

Su sonrisa temeraria, su ceño fruncido, su cabello naranja. El aire le despeinaba ligeramente el cabello. Había un parche en su mejilla, se veía un poco lastimado pero bien. Fade no podía creerlo.

―Tú…

―Yo ―Kurosaki bajó la mirada hacia ella al tiempo en que empuñaba su enorme espada ―. Vamos a sacarte de aquí, Fade. ―Le prometió. Si Fade hubiera sabido lo que eso significaba, hubiera preferido mil muertes en el sokyoku. Mil y un muertes más.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **D** ecide, Rukia. O la salvas o te salvas. La muerte viene a por Yuzu y en cuanto te sienta tan cerca irá por ti. Por tu dulce cuerpo, por tus ojos frágiles. Por ti, quien escapó de la oscuridad mortal hace años. No escaparás otra vez y lo sabes. Es la definitiva. Ella te atrapará si no haces algo. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. Usemos el hollow. Vamos a matarla con nuestro hollow y quedémonos así, de ese modo la muerte no nos buscará. Haz un intercambio, tu vida por la de Yuzu. Hay muchas maneras de salir con vida, Rukia. Escapa, escapa lejos de Ichigo. Salvas a Yuzu y te salvas a ti. Escapa, corre, aléjate de los Kurosaki. Rápido, rápido. Ya viene.

―Rukia, el desayuno está listo. ―La voz de Ichigo hizo que la Kuchiki se levantara como si la cama le quemara. Por su cuello resbalaba una gota de sudor, fue entonces que se tocó el cabello, lo tenía mojado al igual que su espalda. Antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta se metió a la ducha rápidamente, abriendo el agua fría para así dejar de pensar al sentir el líquido helado.

Últimamente pensaba mucho. Fade susurraba ideas, algunas macabras, otras sensatas. Algo le decía que tenía que ir a ver a Yuzu pero tenía miedo de encontrarse con ella. Llegó a la mesa y se encontró con un plato de arroz blanco, sopa de soja y un té verde. Ichigo era muy bueno cocinando. Anteriormente ella intentó hacer algo de curry y todo salió horrible, lo sabía por más que Ichigo insistiese en que no estaba tan mal.

Dieron las nueve de la mañana y los dos ya estaban listos para el trabajo. Ichigo se acomodaba su bata de doctor mientras iba bajando las escaleras al primer piso mientras que Rukia intentaba adaptarse a su uniforme de "enfermera". No tenía esa profesión pero Karin decía que así debería vestirse una recepcionista de un doctor. Usaba un vestido blanco y en la cabeza tenía una especie de sombrerito que nunca se lograba colocar bien. Los suplentes de Isshin y Karin habían llegado por lo que ellos se retiraron a descansar ahora que los del turno diurno habían llegado.

Los días de esa semana pasaron como arena entre los dedos; rápido y sin darse cuenta del tiempo. Rukia estaba silenciosa, trataba de no hablar mucho y comía todos sus alimentos. Ichigo no le decía nada, solo la observaba siempre con el ceño fruncido y analítico.

―Gracias, señorita. ―Un joven de cabello azul la regresó a la realidad. El chico había ingresado por una contusión leve en la cabeza, Ichigo lo había atendido rápido.

―De nada. Este es tu ticket. ―Le entregó la suma de la consulta y el paciente pagó de inmediato.

―Oye, ¿y cómo te llamas? ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

―Me llamo Rukia, y sí, vivo por aquí. ―Le sonrió de medio lado con tal de no verse grosera y que se hiciera una mala imagen de la clínica Kurosaki.

―¿En serio? Ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Grimmjow. ¿Sería muy raro si te pido tu número de celular? ―Hizo una sonrisita galante y le guiñó el ojo.

―Sí, sería bastante raro considerando que ella es mi esposa. ―La voz masculina de Ichigo apareció por un pasillo hasta que el doctor llegó tras el asiento de Rukia, mirando al tipo con malos modos.

―¿Casada? ―Sonrió nuevamente Grimmjow sin voltear a ver a Ichigo.

Rukia solo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "sí, al parecer estoy casada". El peliazul se rió ligeramente.

―Lamento haberla incomodado, señorita Rukia. ―Se retiró sin más de la clínica, dejando la recepción tranquila nuevamente.

―¿Esposa? ―Rukia enarcó una ceja y observó a Ichigo.

―Es mejor así, parece ser de los tipos insistentes. ―Se justificó el Kurosaki sin voltear a verla.

―Aunque fuese insistente no creo que quisiera tenerme como novia… al menos se rendiría a los pocos días. Además, ¿quién podría querer de esposa a una loca? ―preguntó con pesimismo. Se cruzó de brazos y sus cejas se aplanaron hacia abajo.

―Lo tienes en frente, idiota. ―respondió ceñudo. Rukia entreabrió la boca, sorprendida.

―N-No estoy de broma.

―Tampoco yo lo estoy.

Ichigo relajó sus facciones y le mostró una sonrisa cálida. El pelinaranja se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Rukia. Tomó una actitud seria, como cuando hablaba de algo realmente malo. Rukia se asustó. ¿Se habría enojado por lo del tipo del cabello azul? ¿O acaso la habría oído hablar entre sueños por las noches?

―Bueno, es totalmente inesperado pero… ―Sonrió con algo de vergüenza, mirando hacia otro lado ―. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar… es que yo tengo un carácter un tanto difícil y no me llevo bien con cualquier persona, además de momento nadie me gusta, así que pensé que como somos amigos… demonios, lo que quiero decir es… ¿Quieres ser mi loca novia?

Rukia entreabrió la boca sin poder exclamar palabra, abrió los ojos más de lo normal y se preguntó si acaso estaría escuchando bien.

―No creo que te convenga ser mi novio. ―dijo con miedo. Ichigo en cambio puso las palmas abiertas sobre el escritorio, indicándole a Rukia que le diera sus manos. La chica lentamente y con nerviosismo obedeció la orden de Ichigo. Sus finas manos se deslizaron por las de Ichigo y éstas la acogieron grácil y protectoramente.

―Vamos a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

" _No es una buena idea, Rukia, si lo intentas juro que no volveremos a ser amigas"_ , amenazó Fade en su mente, _"Júralo, Rukia, que dejaré de hablarte, tomaré el control y… cuando menos te… speres… kia… Ru… kia… ¡No me…! ¡… me ign… res!"_. Desde hace tres días Rukia había aprendido a callar a Fade cuando ella quería.

Los ojos castaños de Ichigo la pusieron contenta. Si se concentraba en ellos podía sentir que todo iba a estar bien. Al ver sus orbes no pudo resistir a estirar una sonrisa tímida y apretar los labios. A él no podía negarle nada. No a su amigo de la infancia, no a su mejor amigo, no a su único amigo, no a Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **The Human and the Shinigami.** **Libro 2.**

―¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, KUROSAKI, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! ―gritó como una desquiciada sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba, corrió por las escaleras del edificio donde vivía hasta llegar a la azotea tan cansada y adolorida, pero no le importó, siguió corriendo mientras sus ojos violeta observaban las puertas de madera hacia donde Kurosaki estaba caminando despacio ―. ¡Kurosaki!

―No perteneces a mi mundo, Fade. Lo siento. Prefiero verte viva y triste a feliz y muerta. No puedo permitir que te pase nada.

―¡Llévame contigo, no me dejes aquí sola! ―Corrió hacia la orilla de la azotea y se puso justo al filo, sin embargo, Kurosaki no retrocedió ni un paso, seguía avanzando.

―Adiós, Fade. ―El shinigami de negro finalmente llegó al portal. Su espalda se veía ancha y de pronto las puertas empezaron a cerrarse lentamente. Fade gritó tan fuerte como si la estuvieran matando. Pero de pronto las puertas empezaron a desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

La dejó sola. La conoció para después irse. Y Fade se quedó ahí, con el alma llorosa, con el corazón débil. Abandonada en esa pútrida realidad, su realidad, su vida, sus días, su familia, ella misma. La dejó sola. Sola. Sola. Sola. Sola para siempre. Se fue y nunca más iba a regresar.

Y ella necesitaba a alguien. Y ella creo a alguien.

Su nombre fue Kia.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **A** quella mañana se levantó temprano aprovechando que Ichigo estaba todavía dormido a su lado. Lo observó detenidamente. El pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba tranquilamente. Lo miró despectivamente y lo dejó atrás. Descalza avanzó hacia la salida del departamento. La vecina del 13 le saludó y ella respondió con un alegre buenos días. Sus pasos avanzaron hacia el frente pasando de largo por la clínica Kurosaki.

Tenía la llave de la residencia y no fue gran esfuerzo entrar. La casa estaba silenciosa por la mañana. Debían ser las seis de la madrugada. Puso un pie delante del otro, caminando lentamente. Abrió las puertas del pasillo con sumo cuidado y vio que todos estaban dormidos. La señora Masaki abrazaba a su esposo, Karin estaba dormida boca abajo. Rukia continuó caminando hasta llegar a una habitación que olía a limpio y también a un raro olor a medicina. Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y erráticos, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Ahora temblaba. Finalmente vería a Yuzu Kurosaki; la niña que tenía un pie en la vida y el otro en la muerte.

Asomó la cabeza y observó que la débil luz de la lamparita de noche aluzaba el rostro de la niña de cabello corto. Avanzó hasta colocarse a los pies de la cama. Yuzu se veía frágil y enferma, su rostro estaba cadavérico al igual que sus brazos que descansaban a sus costados. Se veía famélica. Su piel lucía pálida pero bien humectada, supuso que la señora Masaki se encargaba perfectamente de los cuidados de su hija menor. La jovencita estaba bien peinada y mantenía su cabello cortito y de color miel. Rukia bajó la mirada hasta mirar las pequeñas manos… estaban duras y sus dedos contorsionados, como si se hubieran secado y ahora solo fueran unas ramas secas. Rukia pensó que de tocarle los dedos, éstos se iban a quebrar.

El sonido del aparato que medía los latidos pitaba de vez en cuando, la gotita de suero que caía también podía escucharla.

―Yuzu… ―Pronunció delicadamente. Imágenes del accidente con su padre se avecinaron en su cerebro. Zangetsu volteando a verla, el viendo moviendo ligeramente su cabello largo y ondulado. Rukia de niña enojada por su conejo muerto. El fuerte sonido de un golpe. Zangetsu ensangrentado, extendiendo su mano hacia Rukia para alcanzarla, pidiéndole ayuda. Rukia huyendo de la muerte.

―Rukia-chan. ―Escuchó una vocecita de muñeca dulce. Enseguida se regresó a la realidad de golpe y observó a Yuzu, ella seguía dormida en ese sueño profundo que no la mataba pero que tampoco la dejaba vivir. ¿Quién había hablado? Rukia observó por todas partes buscando algo ―. Mátame ya. ―La pelinegra se volvió rápidamente hacia la pequeña Yuzu pero esta vez la niña tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en Rukia Kuchiki, la miraban con anhelo y bien abiertos, como obsesionados.

Las piernas de la Kuchiki fallaron de pronto y cayó de rodillas ante lo que veía. Sus manos y toda ella comenzó a temblar de miedo.

―Mátame. Por… favor.

Hablaba Yuzu Kurosaki extendiendo una mano frágil y temblorosa hacia Rukia.

―Estoy muy cansada, Rukia-chan…

Los ojos de la pelinegra empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Su boca lucía entreabierta, sin poder creer en lo que estaba siendo testigo. La niña ni muerta ni viva le había hablado, la había mirado, le había pedido que la matara.

―Fade… ―La llamó Rukia asustada ―, ¿Fade? ―Esta vez la hollow no iba a contestar ―, ¡Fade, contesta! Por favor, por Dios, contesta, no sé qué hacer, ven, haz algo…

―Rukia… ―Su mano huesuda y gris seguía estirada, esperándola pacientemente. Podía ver a Yuzu al mismo tiempo que a Zangetsu.

El conejo muerto. Lágrimas. Su madre llorando. Byakuya y Hisana besándose. Desesperación, dolor. Hisana con sangre en las mejillas y Rukia con sangre en los dedos. El miedo de Hisana reflejado en sus ojos, nunca más quiso jugar con Rukia. Byakuya triste. Sode y Kisuke, una nueva vida. Rukia sin poder entrar a esa "nueva vida". Byakuya lejos. Hisana no guardaba fotos de Rukia en ninguna parte. El conejo muerto. El conejo rojo. El conejo antes blanco. La muerte. El hollow. Fade. Rukia. Fade. Rukia. Ambas.

Se levantó con determinación y se quedó quieta un momento, observando a la frágil Yuzu, observando el cuerpo degenerado que muy pronto la muerte se iba a llevar. _Suelta tu hollow, Rukia._ Sus pies avanzaron hacia la cama llena de cables. Ayuda a papá, Rukia. El aparato del oxígeno hacía un poco de ruido, la manguera iba directo hacia la nariz de la enferma, brindándole el aire que necesitaban sus delicados pulmones. _Termina lo que debiste haber terminado._ Esta vez Fade no iba a ser la culpable. Esta vez no le iba a echar la culpa a nadie.

―Papá… ―Susurró en voz baja y llorosa. Sus orbes violetas estaban envueltas en agua salada.

―Rukia. ―Escuchó a su padre sonreír.

Le tomó la cadavérica mano, aceptándola. Yuzu no pudo cerrar los dedos en torno a Rukia, pero la veía con agradecimiento con sus ojos cansados. Rukia juró que casi podía ver una sonrisa en ese rostro demacrado. A lo lejos podía escuchar la melodía de un piano triste y recordó que Zangetsu siempre fue muy bueno con los instrumentos musicales, y que daba igual si tocaba la guitarra, el clarinete, el violín, lo que fuera, siempre interpretaba canciones melancólicas y tristes. Se preguntó asustada si alguna vez Zangetsu fue feliz con la vida que le tocó tener. Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Tal vez a veces.

―Perdóname, papi. ―Lloraba en silencio, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer ruido. Soltó la mano de Yuzu. Le quitó el respirador de la nariz de un jalón y lo tiró al piso. Sus ojos violetas observaron todo fijamente, con dolor y nostalgia. Yuzu moría. Los aparatos electrónicos conectados a su cuerpo enfermo empezaron a pitar, las alarmas indicaban que algo iba mal, Rukia dio dos pasos y los desconectó todos del tomacorriente, dejando la habitación en un sepulcral silencio.

A lo lejos Zangetsu interpretaba otra melodía triste. Era una canción de cuna, la tocaba siempre que su pequeña Rukia no podía dormir.

Le dio la mano a Yuzu. Fue como si viajara en el tiempo y alcanzara la mano necesitada de su padre. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación. Un paso antes giró la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado al ver a la niña muerta. Era como si hubiera ayudado a Zangetsu años atrás. Tenía que irse rápido, de lo contrario la muerte la encontraría.

" _Ya no tengo alma"_ , pensó Rukia mientras abandonaba la residencia Kurosaki, _"… ahora soy un hollow. ¿Lo oyes, Fade? Lo que tanto querías"_.

Y con eso tal vez la muerte dejaría de perseguirla.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **The orange and the purple.** **Libro 3.**

Nunca supo cuál era el verdadero infierno hasta que lo conoció. Tenía nombre y apellido. Ichimaru Gin, su enfermero personal en el hospital psiquiátrico. Él era cruel, se reía de ella, a veces la toqueteaba e incluso llegó a golpearla alegando que había sido ella quien se hacía daño. Le aumentaba la dosis de la medicación cuando quería y como quería. Su madrastra tuvo la genial idea de que después de un intento de suicidio lo mejor para Fade era recibir ayuda psiquiátrica. De ese modo la chica ya había cumplido tres meses en su infierno personal.

Todos los días eran lo mismo. Levantarse, desayunar una comida que usualmente consistía en avena, tomar pastillas, ir al patio a tomar el sol como estúpida y soportar a los loquitos, regresar adentro para tomar la comida al mediodía la cual siempre era mala, tomar pastillas nuevamente e ir a la terapia con la psicóloga, terminar e ir a dormir la siesta y luego despertarse a las seis para tomar la cena; igualmente mala. Después de eso tomar más pastillas e ir a dormir.

Fade tenía algo claro. La gente loca no se hacía afuera, se volvía loca dentro de esos muros blancos soportando todos los días la miserable rutina. En una de sus escapadas de su enfermero logró colarse a la azotea con un chico que le ofrecía cigarrillos a cambio de sus calmantes. La pelinegra fumaba todos los jueves mirando el horizonte mientras escuchaba cómo Gin gritaba su nombre con gran enfado. En uno de esos jueves sintió que alguien caía de pie detrás de ella. Fade volteó asustada y se encontró con una persona vestida de blanco. Al principio creyó que era su enfermero pero después lo vio mejor.

El sujeto usaba una extraña vestimenta. Su cabello castaño era medio largo y ondulado. Tenía un rostro lleno de flojera y fastidio por la vida, sus ojos azules eran fríos.

―Señorita ―La saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza ―. ¿Me regala un cigarro? Conseguirlos en el mundo humano es un total incordio.

―¿Q-Qué eres? ¿Un shinigami? ―Fade se levantó enseguida, alejándose de él.

―¿Shinigami? ―El castaño se rascó la nuca con un poco de confusión y flojera ―. Mnn… no. Hollow.

―¿Hollow?

―Hollow ―reafirmó ―. Una cosa a lo que los shinigami llaman "parásito" o "monstruo" ―Ese no era un hollow ordinario. No, señor. Era nada más y nada menos que la primera espada del ejercito de Hollows, uno de los comandantes más reconocidos y violentos en la Guerra de Las Noches y Las Almas. Su nombre era Coyote Starrk.

―¿Eres algo así como enemigo de los shinigamis?

―Eso es justo lo que soy. ¿Me das un cigarrillo?

Fade enseguida le entregó el suyo. Starrk lo tomó, dándole una larga calada para después soltar el humo.

―Eres una chica linda, ¿no? ―La observó con aburrimiento. Le sonrió de medio lado.

―Te doy un montón de cigarros si me llevas a territorio shinigami.

―¿Y yo por qué querría llevar a esta linda señorita a un lugar tan feo y destruido?

―¿Feo y destruido?

―Cariño, los shinigamis viven en la Sociedad de Almas; el lugar donde se está llevando a cabo la guerra entre dioses de la muerte y hollows.

―¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Una guerra? ―Su rostro se crispó de horror.

―¿Estás del lado de los shinigamis? ―El castaño frunció el ceño y de pronto tiró el cigarrillo, aplastándolo ruidosamente con su bota.

―Yo… claro que no. Es solo que… ellos me quitaron algo y yo quiero recuperarlo.

―¿Qué te quitaron, cariño? ―Starrk se inclinó hacia ella, viéndola con compasión ―. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a conseguirlo.

―¿En verdad me ayudarías?

Coyote Starrk le extendió la mano grande y acunó perfectamente el dorso pequeño de la chica de extraño cabello gris, sellando así una especie de pacto.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, y si dejas un review ¡ya sabes que te amo para siempre! Como pudieron notar se están revelando más cosas de los libros de Rukia, y pudieron leer por ahí que Fade creo a alguien. ¿Historia parecida a la de Rukia? Júzguenlo por ustedes mismos. Me gustaría ver sus teorías y opiniones.**

 **La canción de Zangetsu que escucha Rukia la pueden buscar en youtube como "Emotional sad beautiful modern piano solo, Lullaby by Mattia Cupelli".**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior:**

 **Nick:** Muchas gracias por comentar, Nick. Y también por leer. ¡Disculpa la tardanza! ¡Espero que el capítulo resultase de tu agrado!

 **X:** Claro que sigo y seguiré en la historia, a veces me tardo en actualizar pero es seguro que la termino. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer. ¡Besos asfixiantes para ti!

 **GuestAbril7:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar. Te agradezco tus opiniones hacia mi forma de escribir. Es una pena que en fanfiction no haya tantos fics con estos temas medio "oscuros y psicológicos", sabemos que la gran mayoría de los fics tiene romance y drama. Te recomiendo que leas "Shards of me" que es de mi autoría y tiene un tema parecido al que manejo en "Ella hollow". ¡Cuídate mucho, corazón!

 **fer ackerman:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, linda. ;) Respecto a lo que me comentas de "apenas empiezo a tener respuestas y surgen otras preguntas", así es conmigo, jajaja. ¡Gracias por amar el fic! Me gustó mucho tu review porque expresas tus puntos de vista y tus teorías. Sobre eso, ya sabes lo que pasó con la especie de tregua entre Rukia y Fade, con toda razón sospechaste de la situación de Yuzu cambiando la trama, y vaya que la cambió. Espero no estés muerta de la impaciencia y puedas leer esto c: ¡Ciao!

 **shinny26:** ¡Hola! Te agradezco por leer y dejar review en el fic ;) Muchas gracias por regresar a leer a pesar de mis demoras eternas. Ten por seguro que este fic tendrá su merecido final. Sobre lo que me comentas de Yuzu… perdóname. ¡Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo a pesar de lo que pasó! ¡Cuídate!

 **FlynnChan:** Siii, raro pero actualicé… más vale tarde que nunca. Jajaja. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y lamento si está corto. Hago lo que puedo :/ ¡Besitos, Flynn!

 **Zeilyinn:** No sé si alguna vez ya te lo dije pero me encanta tu nick, jaja. A lo que voy. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar el último capítulo. Demasiadas gracias por el kilométrico review. Esa escena del pasado de Rukia es una de mis favoritas, si no es que la número 1. Los pedacitos de los libros de Rukia seguirán apareciendo hasta llegar al final, es decir, simultáneamente las dos historias van a terminar. Sobre Rukia y Byakuya, bueno, la distancia afecta y se suma el que ellos no son muy expresivos. Como no es spoiler te diré que Byakuya realmente se preocupa por Rukia, nunca la culpó por la muerte de Zangetsu, él sinceramente quiere a su hermana y probablemente sea el único al que le importa Rukia. En cuanto a Urahara también me encanta de padrastro de Rukia, aunque lamento con creces no tener la escena perfecta para que interactúen, ya aparecerá en algún momento. Y otra cosa… ¡eres una bruja adivina! Jajaja, escribiste "algo me dice que rukia va a hacer una locura como hollow en el siguiente capítulo"… bueno… yo solo pido perdón y que no me mates c: ¡Adiós, hermosa!

 **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** ¡Hola, querida Fran! ¡Gracias por tus siempre fieles y largos reviews! Me gustó mucho la manera en que te expresaste de Rukia, viéndola como una persona que realmente tiene mucho sufrimiento desde niña. Escribes "creo que su madrastra refleja lo que ella deseaba que hiciera sode", en este caso es un poco complicada la relación madre-hija. Por un lado su hija tuvo la oportunidad de llamar a emergencias y que hubiera la posibilidad de salvar a su esposo, por otro lado estamos hablando de una niña. Mencionas a Kisuke… me da mucha pena en verdad no poder sacarlo todavía en escena ya que me encanta que sea el padrastro de Rukia. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tus opiniones respecto a la historia. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante! :D

 **Yuki05:** Hola. ¡Gracias por tus palabras respecto al fic, y también gracias por dejar un bonito review! Me alegra que los fragmentos de los libros te gusten, también son parte del fic. Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado C: Cuídate mucho.

 **Andre:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y dejarme un review c: La escena de los mensajes entre Ichigo y Rukia fue una de mis favoritas, me alegra saber que esa escena te asustó, no por mala sino porque ese era el objetivo de la escena y se cumplió, jaja. Gracias por la suerte. ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **VizoredLisa:** ¡Hi! Jajaja, me merezco el meme de la abuelita del titanic xD Perdona la espera, tal vez me tarde en actualizar pero… "es tarde pero seguro" ;) Leo que estas perdida en la trama, Lisa no dudes en escribirme un MP con tus dudas que yo contestaré (sin spoilers). Sé que mis tramas a veces son revueltas pero siempre y al final tienen lógica. "Últimos suspiros del fandom", es una lástima ¿verdad? Yo realmente ya no leo fics IchiRuki por falta de tiempo y vamos, las tramas de romance ya no me llaman y sabemos que de esas abundan en fanfiction. Por eso me gusta escribir estos fics que no se centran del todo en los "besitos y abracitos", jaja. Y no descalifico esos fics, habrá personas a quienes les gusten y está bien, cada quien tiene sus preferencias y se respeta. Gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia mi trabajo, de repente me convierto en hollow pero luego espabilo y regreso a ser Lu, jaja. Ya hice un testamento así que me despido, ¡cuídate mucho!

 **Noctelocusta650:** Gracias por tus fieles y lindos reviews c: Qué bueno que tus dudas sobre Zangetsu se fueron aclaradas. Quería un pasado oscuro para Rukia, incluso en el manga su pasado es "oscuro", creo que es el tipo de vida que llevaría ella. Y en cuanto a la frase de Ichigo "no quiero perderles", es tan malditamente fuerte esa oración, como tú lo dices, es aceptar a una persona con sus demonios. Gracias por la suerte en mi trabajo ;) ¡Abrazos asfixiantes para ti!

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	13. Angel

**Bleach** es propiedad de Tite Troll Kubo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ella hollow**

 **XIII. Ángel**

" _No morirás si te conviertes en un_

 _ser inmortal. Un hollow" Fade._

 **.**

* * *

 **Hace cuatro años.**

Hacía mucho calor en julio. Karakura era un pueblo que bien podía vivir en el infierno y no notarlo. Aquella tarde en la residencia de los Kuchiki el abuelo cumplía 95 años y lo iban a celebrar con una buena comida y vino. Incluso Hisana asistiría a la reunión familiar. Desde que se había independizado casi no pisaba la casa de la familia, hecho que molestaba mucho a Sode. Rukia traía un vestido blanco de tirantes, su madre la regañó diciéndole que eso era algo irrespetuoso para el abuelo pero Byakuya le dijo que estaba bien, así que al final se dejó el vestido. Estaba sentada frente al escritorio donde estaba su ordenador nuevo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

―Está abierto. ―declaró sin muchas ganas. El rechinido de la puerta provocó que Rukia se sintiera incómoda ante la invasión a su privacidad. No le gustaba que nadie entrara a su cuarto, incluso Byakuya; su hermano favorito.

―Rukia. ―Era la voz dulce de Hisana. La menor se encogió de hombros un tanto turbada y sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Las hermanas nunca se habían llevado bien, tanto por el aislamiento de Rukia como por culpa de los sentimientos de Hisana. A Rukia simplemente no le agradaba Hisana ―. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? ―La respuesta de la pelinegra hubiera sido que "no", bastaría una mirada fúrica para que Hisana se fuera pero en ese momento no sabía ni cómo moverse ni qué hacer, solo atinaba a quedarse engatusada por el brillo blanco de la pantalla. Hisana interpretó su silencio como positivo y avanzó hasta la mitad de la habitación ―. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras.

―¿Lamentas? ―Una sonrisa sarcástica invadió el rostro de Rukia Kuchiki, mirando a su hermana con una ceja enarcada. Hisana se cohibió, dando un paso atrás.

―Sí, Rukia. Fue un error. Lo lamento. Tú también deberías disculparte.

―¿Yo, Rukia Kuchiki? ―Se levantó de un salto y Hisana retrocedió hasta la salida de la habitación ―. Yo no estaba besándome con mi propio hermano…

―¡Cállate! ―gritó histérica pero luego se arrepintió tapándose la boca ―, fue un error, ¿de acuerdo? Solo… solo quiero que seamos las hermanas de antes. Ya olvídalo. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, yo era idiota y Bya-kun también.

―Vuelve a casa y tal vez lo piense. ―Se cruzó de brazos.

―Nunca jamás volvería a esta casa. ―dijo reticente, con fastidio y temor en su cara de ángel.

―Las dos al comedor ―Llegó una mujer blanca y de aspecto helado palmeando las manos en señal de que se apuraran ―, la comida está servida y el abuelo está impaciente. Vengan ya. ¡Y Rukia, cámbiate ese atuendo, no lo repetiré otra vez! ¡Con un demonio! ―Dio media vuelta y se fue bajando los escalones con elegancia. Nuevamente las hermanas quedaron solas.

―Hay que ir. ―Rukia caminó rápidamente y Hisana casi corrió al otro extremo del pasillo, dejando pasar a su hermana menor ―. No voy a hacerte nada ―dijo con una sonrisita diablesca y siguió su camino.

Hisana nunca volvió a tocar a Rukia. No podía estar muy cerca de ella. No después de aquella noche en que una pequeña niña los descubrió. A los 9 años Rukia descubrió que algunos hermanos se quieren demasiado y también descubrió que incluso las madres pueden saberlo y a la vez ocultarlo para que la familia continúe con un estatus bueno y orgulloso. Aquella noche Rukia se fue a su cama y se mordió la lengua fuertemente hasta sacarse sangre. ¿Por qué siempre la sacaban de la familia? ¿Por qué solo Byakuya y Hisana? ¿Por qué siempre se trataba de Sode, Hisana y Byakuya? ¿Por qué nunca se trataba de Rukia?

Y si no iba a tratarse de ella, entonces HARÍA QUE SE TRATARA DE ELLA.

Fue un viernes 13 cuando a Hisana se le desfiguró parte del rostro cuando su hermana menor le rasgó con sus uñas que pacientemente dejó crecer, cuando tomó un cuchillo y lo encajó en una mejilla. La familia se despertó por los gritos de Hisana, quien corría asustada ante la sangre abundante que emanaba de su rostro de ángel.

Rostro de ángel.

Las personas siempre decían que Hisana tenía rostro de ángel así que Rukia le quitó ese rostro para que solo fuera su hermana, su sencilla y tonta hermana mayor.

―Dije que te cambiaras ese maldito vestido. ―siseó Sode pellizcando a Rukia por debajo de la mesa.

―¡Que dejes a Rukia en paz! ―Byakuya azotó ambas manos en la mesa y se levantó para cambiarle el lugar a su hermana.

―Deja de protegerla por una vez en tu vida. ―reclamó Hisana desde su lugar.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces quién va a cuidar de ella? ¿Tú?

―Ella podría cuidar de sí misma, ya está grande, va a la preparatoria. ―reiteró Hisana mirando a Byakuya directamente.

―Hisana tiene razón, la sobreproteges mucho, Byakuya. ―Alegó el abuelo con su siempre fiel rictus de seriedad.

―Estoy presente, por si lo olvidan. ―Rukia levantó una mano en señal de aburrimiento.

―Nadie está olvidándote, Rukia. ¿Quién podría olvidarte si en esta casa todo gira alrededor de ti? ―Sode frunció el ceño y observó a su hija menor despectivamente como siempre hacía cuando la regañaba ―, no te gusta estudiar desde que se fue tu amigo, no quieres conseguir un empleo, solo quieres estar todo el día pegada a ese puñetero ordenador.

―¿Y no estoy pagando mi parte del hospedaje? ―musitó Rukia molesta.

―¿Está pagándote dinero? ―Byakuya empequeñeció los ojos hacia su madre.

―¡Estoy pagándole por vivir aquí! ¿No lo sabían? ―La pelinegra lucía ofendida.

―¡¿Qué cosa?! ―Byakuya normalmente se comportaba estoico, pero eso ya era demasiado, no lo podía soportar más ―, ¿y de donde estás sacando ese dinero? Solo vas a la prepa.

―A saber qué clase de trabajos hará. ―agregó Hisana un poco más valiente porque Sode la secundaba y al parecer el abuelo también.

―¡Perra hija de puta! ―Rukia se le fue encima a su hermana, estirándole el cabello para todos lados. Hisana chilló asustada y nuevamente volvió a ella ese miedo traumatizante que le provocaba su hermana menor. Byakuya, suficientemente fuerte por fortuna, agarró a Rukia por la cintura y la estiró con él hacia un lugar más alejado pero sin salir del comedor.

―¡Óyeme estúpida, si son hermanas, hijas de la misma madre! ―Le reclamó Sode con actitud furiosa.

―¡Pues por eso!

―¡Ya basta las dos! ―gritó Byakuya con su voz grave y fuerte ―. Y dime de donde estás tú sacando dinero. ―Le exigió a Rukia.

―Estoy… uhm… escribiendo.

―¿Escribiendo qué?

―Uhm… escribiendo libros. ―musitó apenada y vergonzosa, olvidándose del comentario de Hisana. El comedor se quedó en total silencio.

―¿Escribiendo libros? Explícate, Rukia. ―Insistió Byakuya con el signo de interrogación bien marcado en su frente, al igual que el abuelo y Hisana.

La menor suspiró con cansancio y se rindió. Les diría la verdad.

―Estoy escribiendo una saga de libros. Llevo dos publicados y me ha ido bastante bien. Estoy ganando dinero, la mitad siempre se la entrego a mamá, es su paga para que no me diga nada si no voy a clases.

Los rostros de Byakuya y el abuelo Kuchiki se deformaron por sorpresa e indignación.

―Sode no Shirayuki. ―siseó el abuelo con gran enojo latente en sus orbes frías. El hombre de cabello gris y bigote se levantó de la mesa, acto que a todos les sorprendió en sobremanera. Se aproximó hasta su hija unigénita y para sorpresa de todos, le dio una bofetada frente a la familia. Sode no podía creerlo ―. Te pasé lo de Byakuya y Hisana porque dijiste que podías controlarlo y no lo hiciste, tuve que intervenir yo. Ahora me encuentro con que no mandas a Rukia a la escuela y en cambio aceptas su dinero para silenciarte. Eres una aberración de madre. Un día me dará un infarto por todas las ineptitudes que haces, insolente malagradecida.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y aguanto todos y cada uno de los improperios elegantes que le dijo su padre ese día. Desde entonces Rukia juraba y perjuraba que su madre la veía con odio de reojo. El abuelo se quedaba por algunas temporadas en la casa para vigilar a la familia, pero cuando no estaba ni él ni Byakuya, era entonces cuando Sode no Shirayuki tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para torturar a su hija menor.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **Ahora.**

 **Fue** en lamañana del 31 de junio cuando Yuzu Kurosaki amaneció muerta, con los ojos abiertos y secos mirando algún punto hacia el lado de la ventana, con la mano estirada como si tratara de alcanzar algo. Los gritos histéricos de Masaki despertaron a todos los vecinos. Isshin llegó corriendo para ver qué pasaba y Karin fue después de unos segundos más, descubriendo a sus padres llorando al lado de la cama de su gemela muerta.

La pelinegra se cayó de rodillas sin poder sostenerse. Su rostro empalideció en cuestión de segundos y sintió la boca seca. El aire se murió en sus pulmones y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron erráticos. Yuzu estaba ahí, tendida en la cama, inmóvil, su pecho detenido, su brazo estirado y… y el respirador fuera de su lugar. Karin se levantó en seguida con fuerza de voluntad y se acercó a su hermana verificando la manguerilla del oxígeno. ¿Cómo era posible que Yuzu hubiera despertado en medio de la noche y haya tenido la fuerza y precisión para quitarse el oxígeno? ¿Cómo?

―¡Revísala, Isshin, revísala! ¡Sus ojos están abiertos! ¡No se mueve! ¡¿Dónde está su oxígeno?! ―La señora Kurosaki estaba histérica, no era para menos. En seguida su esposo médico revisó los inexistentes signos vitales de su hija menor. Era inhumano. Su pequeña estaba muerta. Calculó que al menos llevaba tres horas sin vida, aunque no podía deducirlo con exactitud ya que estaba muy nervioso. Observó que la manguera del oxígeno estaba tirada en el suelo y los aparatos electrónicos estaban apagados, desconectados del tomacorriente. La madre en un intento vano de regresar a su hija a la vida recogió la manguera del oxígeno y lo colocó en la nariz de Yuzu. No tenía caso.

―No puedo hacer nada… ella está… yo no… no puede ser. ―Realmente se sintió una escoria. Siendo doctor y sin poder hacer nada por su propia hija.

Masaki entendió que su bebé estaba muerta.

―¡Oh, no, Yuzu, mi niña, mi corazón! ¡No, Yuzu! ¡Regresa conmigo, quédate con nosotros cariño! ¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Perdóname, debí estar contigo! ―Masaki estaba frenética. Se había pasado los últimos años cuidando a su hija hasta en el mínimo detalle y luego una noche sin más su pequeña amanecía muerta y con indicios de haber despertado un momento de su estado comatoso.

―Masaki, no es tu culpa. ―musitaba Isshin con la voz entrecortada. Abrazó a su esposa por detrás de los hombros mientras luchaba por mantenerse lo más estable posible. Alguien tenía que ser fuerte. Él era el padre, el esposo, debía conservar la calma y manejar la situación. Alguien debía hacerse cargo. En seguida se sentó en la cama de su hija y empezó a revisarla nuevamente, como si su primer diagnóstico hubiera sido erróneo, aunque para él era de más obvio que Yuzu había muerto por falta de oxigenación. "Fue una muerte pacífica", pensó Isshin pero sabía que eso no confortaría a su amada esposa ―. ¿Por qué despertaría? ¿Cómo pudo? ―Elevó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

―Karin, ve por Ichigo. ―Le pidió Masaki entre lágrimas. Karin ni siquiera era capaz de moverse ―. ¡Karin!

―Tienes que tranquilizarte, Masaki. ―Exigió Isshin en un tono autoritario. Alguien tenía que ser fuerte, alguien tenía que manejar la situación y debía ser él porque Masaki estaba en un estado incontrolable y Karin estaba totalmente bloqueada ―. Sabíamos que esto podría pasar tarde o temprano. ―Intentó apelar a la razón.

―¡Sí, sabíamos que Yuzu podría morir o despertar, pero no las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, Dios santo! ¡O vive o muere, no ambos! ¿Qué rayos pasó con Yuzu?! ¡Esto no es normal y lo sabes, Isshin! ¡No tenía puesto su oxígeno! ¡Esos aparatos raros estaban todos desconectados!

Su adorada esposa tenía razón. ¿Cómo era posible que en medio de la noche Yuzu haya despertado para quitarse el oxígeno y morir? Tal vez los ojos abiertos habían sido un mero reflejo del cuerpo, al igual que su brazo movido de su lugar. Podía deberse a muchas cosas. Aun así su cabeza no dejaba de emitir ideas de lo que pudo haber pasado. Empezaba a formalizarse una gran migraña en el doctor. El llanto doloroso de su esposa lo lastimaba.

―No lo puedo creer, no puede ser. Mi Yuzu. No puedo aceptar que esté muerta. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Soy la peor madre, lo siento, lo siento, te fallé.

―Iré por la policía y por Ichigo ―Isshin se levantó para salir de la habitación, necesitaba aire fresco. Caminó rumbo a la salida de la casa y ahí pensó en sacar un cigarro hasta que le dio por voltear a la derecha y observó a Ichigo y Rukia subiendo al auto ―. ¡Hey, chicos! ―Los detuvo en seguida atravesándose al frente.

―¡¿Estás loco papá?! ―Le gritó Ichigo con su característico tono fuerte ―, ¡pude haberte atropellado, viejo loco!

―Baja del auto ―Indicó asomándose por la ventanilla ―, tu madre te necesita. Karin también.

―No me asustes, ¿qué pasa? ―El pelinaranja abrió grandes los ojos y frunció el ceño. En su interior comenzó a sentirse desesperado, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico. Su padre lucía serio y grave, era por demás obvio que algo ocurría ―, ¿Yuzu está bien?

―No, Ichigo. Esta mañana la encontramos… ―No pudo hablar porque la voz se le secó en ese momento. Apretó los labios y sintió que le ardían los ojos. Al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo entendiera. En seguida apagó el auto y bajó corriendo hacia la residencia Kurosaki.

En el lado del copiloto Rukia se encontraba nerviosa. Observó a Ichigo alejarse de ella. Quería ir con él pero… no quería entrar a la casa. Tragó saliva con dificultad, de repente sentía náuseas, quería vomitar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ichigo cuando supiera que su hermana estaba muerta? Nadie la entendería seguramente. Yuzu necesitaba descansar de su martirio, de su cruz llamada "vida".

―Rukia-chan, ¿estás bien? ―La voz de Isshin la devolvió a la realidad y solo entonces la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Con duda llevó las yemas de sus dedos hacia sus mejillas y comprobó que había lágrimas en su rostro.

―Eh… sí. ―Rápidamente se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y bajó del auto. Tenía que entrar a ver qué pasaba, desesperarse un poco o algo, debía fingir que le importaba, que realmente estaba afectada. ¿Cómo pudo permitirse llorar frente a Isshin sin siquiera haber entrado a la casa? ¿Sospecharía de ella? ―. ¿Qué pasó? ―Llegó frente a él. Tuvo que ocultar sus manos temblorosas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Yuzu ha muerto. ―exclamó mirando al suelo.

―¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo es posible? ―Isshin no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo callado y serio ―. Lo siento mucho, señor Kurosaki.

―Ve adentro, seguramente Ichigo te necesitará.

―Hum, no creo que sea una buena idea. Es un momento familiar.

―No seas grosera, tú eres de la familia. ―dijo, chasqueando la lengua y le indicó con la cabeza que entrara. Rukia asintió una vez y luego fue por donde Ichigo se había ido.

Caminó con pasos lentos mientras sacaba una mano para ponerla sobre su boca e intentar calmarse. Se frotaba los labios con aspereza y su otra mano la volvió un puño de hierro. No quería tener que ver esa escena y menos sabiendo que Yuzu ya estaba muerta. ¿Y si había resquicios de la muerte por la habitación? No, no podía. Hace horas que Yuzu había muerto. Rukia estaría a salvo, nada pasaría si entraba.

Desde que entró a aquella habitación y se encontró a esa familia rota por su culpa, fue como si hubiera condenado su alma aquél día. A partir de ese momento las cosas empezaron a ir en picada para Rukia. La muerte de Yuzu la afectó de tal manera que ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse, aislándose en una constante depresión. Malhumorada, nerviosa, adormilada.

La policía y varios médicos forenses arribaron al lugar media hora después. El capitán Zaraki desplegó a su unidad de policías para recabar pistas mientras que la doctora Unohana daba fe de la muerte de la pequeña y levantaba datos de la fallecida. Había sido una muerte pacífica; falta de oxigenación en el cerebro, se quedó dormida tranquilamente, sin dolor. El solo ver a tantos policías altos y de rostro duro hizo que a Rukia se le erizaran los vellos de la piel. Estar entre toda esa gente no le gustaba, prefería estar sola.

―Vamos, hay que preparar las cosas. ―Ichigo se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano al tiempo en que se tapaba los ojos para que Rukia no lo viera llorar. Su voz se escuchaba como enferma. Ella no supo a lo que se refería, solo lo siguió hasta al auto. Pronto llegaron a una funeraria y entonces la Kuchiki supo a lo que iban.

―Yo mejor me quedo aquí.

―Acompáñame. ―Pareció exigirle un tanto molesto. Rukia no quería ir. Ahí dentro había un pútrido olor a muerte. Ahí se venían cajas para enterrar a los muertos y al otro lado estaba una elegante capilla donde había varias personas dolientes vestidas de negro.

―Yo… ―Se empezó a poner muy nerviosa ante la mirada demandante de Ichigo. Solo atinó a abrazarse a sí misma, removiéndose incómoda. En respuesta el pelinaranja azotó la puerta y entró al establecimiento él solo. Los minutos pasaban y ella se sentía peor consigo misma por no acompañarlo. Nunca pensó realmente en las consecuencias que la muerte de Yuzu traería.

Funeral. Velorio. Entierro. Cementerio. Llanto. Muerte. Muerte. Lluvia. Muerte.

De solo pensar que tendría que ir al campo santo sintió ganas de vomitar. Se convirtió en un pensamiento obsesivo. Tenía miedo de todo ahora. De la muerte. De lo que Ichigo pudiera descubrir. Tenía miedo de perderle. Tenía miedo de seguir viviendo.

" _Fade",_ seguía llamándola Rukia, pero su hollow interno no respondía desde ayer.

La sonrisa se borró de Rukia Kuchiki y los Kurosaki. Como lo dedujo la pelinegra, el día en que enterraron a Yuzu tres metros bajo tierra estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Las personas se resguardaban bajo sus paraguas negros. Ichigo se enfadó mucho con ella cuando le dijo que no tenía ninguna intención de ir con él al entierro de la niña. El médico joven le gritó muchas cosas mientras lloraba y se fue sin ella.

" _Fade"_ , seguía llamándola a pesar del silencio.

Se miró al espejo. Su vestido negro lucía pulcro y lo había combinado con una corbatilla corta de color oscuro. Sus zapatos de charol estaban bien lustrados. Su cabello largo hasta sus costillas, lo peinó perfectamente hacia los lados, dejándolo sobre sus hombros. No llevaba maquillaje y aun así no se veía tan mal gracias a sus enormes ojos violetas, esas orbes enrojecidas que ardían por las noches de insomnio. Observó el vacío en su mirada. ¿Hace cuánto llevaba muerta por dentro?

" _¿A dónde te has ido? ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?"_

Los tacones de sus zapatos resonaron mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto específico. Ahora no había nadie que la convenciera, podía tomar su propio camino. No tenía pertenencias. Podría tomar algún rumbo y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. nuevos recuerdos, nueva vida. Fingiría ser otra persona. Podría cambiarse el nombre. Algo como Kia, tal vez.

" _Fade, te has ido y no puedo encontrarte"._

―En realidad no puedo encontrarme. ―musitó decaída, sin ningún sentimiento o emoción. Siguió caminando.

" _Esta vez no voy a culparte. Solo quiero que vengas. Solo quiero que regreses a mí"._

La lluvia hacía el efecto de relajarla aunque fuera un poco. Las sombras la habían alcanzado, para ser precisa siempre había estado llena de sombras y estaba cansada de ser una persona que tuviera que bloquear el pasado y hacer como que todo estaba bien.

" _Solo no quiero estar sola como antes"._

A los pocos minutos lucía completamente empapada cuando llegó a resguardarse bajo un pino tupido. Descansó su espalda contra el tronco mojado y respiró pesadamente. Sus ojos miraron que el suelo estaba lleno de piñas que olían bonito. Se agachó para tomar una entre sus manos, estaba pequeña y linda. No supo por qué pero la sola imagen hizo que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos.

" _Haría lo que fuera por ti. Haría lo que fuera para que regresaras"._

Se armó de valor a pesar de que sus dedos lucían temblorosos. Trató de no voltear a su alrededor sino seguir derecho. Las estatuas de ángeles tristes parecían seguirla con sus ojos quietos. Las cruces de mármol le parecían aterradoras y los árboles con sus ramas alicaídas por la fuerte lluvia provocaba una visión de estar caminando entre un bosque embrujado.

" _No me obligues a estar sola, Fade"._

Avanzó hasta vislumbrar un montón de gente reunida en una tumba. No fue nada difícil identificarlo. Era la única mata naranja en el lugar.

" _Kiyone, Sentaro, alguien responda. Estoy cayendo"._

El sacerdote dirigía algunas palabras al gentío mientras los llantos de Masaki taladraban los oídos de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Isshin la abrazaba y era lo único que la mantenía de pie. Karin estaba enmudecida, como si realmente no estuviera ahí. Ichigo estaba con su típico ceño fruncido pero sus ojos podían vislumbrarse enrojecidos, resguardado solitariamente bajo su paraguas.

" _Perdónenme todos. Perdón. Solo quiero que alguien me diga que tengo salvación"._

No estaba llorando. Solo tenía un miedo profundo que le calaba hasta los huesos, que se metía bajo su piel. De no ser por el miedo ya no sentiría nada. ¿Por qué nunca había podido conectar con las demás personas? ¿Por qué nunca era demasiado expresiva? A veces pensaba que realmente había algo malo en ella que la alejaba de las demás personas. Ahora eso la había alejado de la única persona que realmente le importaba; Ichigo. Bajó la mirada y observó sus zapatos empapados. Seguramente pescaría un resfriado de los buenos. Con suerte incluso moriría.

―Vas a enfermarte, ¿sabías? ―De repente no sentía la fría lluvia. Rukia elevó los ojos lentamente para ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendió de que él estuviera ahí con ella a pesar de todo. Cabello castaño oscuro, barba, lentes, aspecto de bohemio. El hombre alto era mucho mayor que ella. Traía consigo un enorme paraguas blanco que resaltaba de entre los demás.

―Tú…

―Dijiste que no querías estar sola. ―explicó el hombre como adivinando la pregunta de su hija.

―Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

―La pregunta real es qué haces tú aquí. ―La observó con su profunda mirada.

―S-Supongo que estoy en un funeral.

―Me refiero a qué haces detrás de toda esta gente. Deberías estar con tu amigo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es el dolor a la muerte. Lo experimentaste dos veces. Conmigo y contigo. Cuando decidiste que no querías vivir en este mundo.

―Ahora es lo mismo, papá. Yo nunca me he sentido… ―Demonios. La garganta le empezó a doler mucho, como cuando se lloraba, cuando se hacía un nudo ―, nunca me he sentido bien en este mundo. Yo no encajo en ningún lado. No embono con otra pieza. Tú sabes, por eso yo inventaba mi propia realidad. El juego que hacíamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

―El de los shinigamis y hollows, claro. ―sonrió Zangetsu ―, cómo olvidarlo. Pero creo que debimos jugar cosas más normales.

―Siempre fui una niña rara.

―Cierto.

―¿Cómo puedo conectar con las personas, papá? ¿Cómo puedo entender a Byakuya y Hisana? ¿Cómo puedo entender a mamá? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Ichigo?

―Solo tienes que ser tú misma.

Rukia sonrió sarcásticamente.

―Eso no me ha funcionado mucho.

―Es porque realmente no lo has intentado. No has liberado a la verdadera Rukia. Te escondes siempre detrás de Fade cuando en realidad no la necesitas.

―¡Fade! ―Se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su demonio ―. ¿Cómo sabes tú de ella? ¿La has visto?

―¿Cómo no voy a saber de ella? Eres mi hija. Yo lo sé todo sobre ti.

―¿Dónde está Fade?

― La he encerrado por ti.

―¿Qué? No te lo permito, libérala. ―peleó con recelo, aunque no hizo mucho drama.

―Rukia, cuando digo que no necesitas a Fade es porque no necesitas a Fade. ¿Sabes lo que ella significa?

―Es mi escudo. Mi miedo al pasado. Ella bloquea mis recuerdos.

―No. Estás equivocada. Fade es Rukia como Rukia es Fade. Son una misma y necesitan fundirse para despertar a la verdadera Rukia.

―No puedo ser Fade.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque ella es perfecta.

Zangetsu extendió una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego, con su mano le acarició el cabello a su hija de manera tierna.

―Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer, Rukia. Voy a dejar ir a Fade, encuéntrala. Las dos son Rukia, no lo olvides.

―Papá…

Apenas iba a preguntarle algo más cuando de pronto el hombre y su paraguas blanco explotaron en millones de brillos blancos que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. La lluvia fría volvió a empapar a Rukia. Volteó a todas partes pero no encontró rastro de Zangetsu por ninguna parte, solo la lluvia y a lo lejos la congregación de gente en el entierro de la Kurosaki menor. Ichigo esta vez la veía desde su sitio con aspecto serio y distante, como si no la conociera. Rukia no lo culpaba. La pelinegra continuó mirándolo con inocencia mientras él de repente desvió la mirada.

Un paso. Otro paso. Rukia caminó indecisa hacia el hoyo de la muerte para presentar sus condolencias cuando de pronto vio una mariposa negra revoloteando difícilmente entre la lluvia. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio aquél insecto.

Una mariposa negra.

Un shinigami.

Retrocedió un par de pasos. ¿Por qué estaba esa cosa ahí? ¡Yuzu ya estaba muerta! ¿Qué hacía un shinigami en el cementerio? ¿Acaso alguien iba a morir ahí mismo? Sus pupilas se dilataron nerviosamente y por un segundo dudó si gritar en señal de alarma o quedarse callada. ¿Qué pensarían los demás de ella si la oyeran gritar? Seguramente Ichigo ahora sí no la perdonaría en toda la vida por interrumpir de ese modo el rictus funerario de su hermana menor.

" _Fade, si estuvieras aquí las cosas serían tan fáciles"._

Se dio media vuelta. Reales o no, no iba a meterse con los shinigamis. Y mientras caminaba bajo el tifón pensó en si realmente se había convertido en una asesina. Todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente nerviosa o culpable por la muerte de Yuzu Kurosaki, en realidad temía más la reacción de la familia Kurosaki. ¿Por qué no sentía remordimiento? ¿Qué estaba mal en ella? ¿Por qué no podía llorar por Yuzu? Por más que le daba vueltas y más vueltas no se le ocurría una forma más piadosa de ayudar a la menor. En todo caso, ¿por qué ayudarla? La razón fue para que Fade tomara el control, para liberar a Yuzu, fue como devolverse años atrás y ayudar a su padre a morir, liberar a una persona del sufrimiento.

Pero Fade no tomó el control. Fade estaba perdida en su interior, encadenada. _"¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PUEDES SALIR Y ARREGLAR TODO?!"_. Lloró desesperada ante la ausencia de su hollow interno. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con fuerza, enterrándose las uñas en la piel. La lluvia helada le lavaba el rostro, quitando la sangre.

Una cosa era segura. No podía regresar al departamento de Ichigo.

" _Tenías que arruinarlo, Rukia",_ pensó para sí misma. ¿Dónde iba a dormir ahora? ¿A quién podía acudir? La única persona en la que pensaba era en su hermano Byakuya. Mientras merodeaba por el centro de la ciudad observó a un ciego pidiendo limosna en una esquina. Para Rukia fue demasiado fácil arrebatarle el vaso y sacar unas monedas, buscó un teléfono público y oprimió las teclas correctas.

―Diga, ¿quién es? ―La voz calmada de su hermano mayor la hizo sentirse débil y pequeña, como si nuevamente fuera la niñita frágil a la que tenían qué proteger. Repentinamente la invadió un ataque de llanto dentro de la cabina ―. ¿Rukia, eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ―Dejó pasar un momento en silencio ―… por favor cálmate y dime qué pasa. Todo tiene solución.

―Lo que hice no… ―declaró entre sollozos. Finalmente la culpa y el miedo comenzaban a entrar por sus poros, instalándose debajo de su piel, rodeando sus huesos.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Byakuya…

―¿Qué?

―Ma… Maté a alguien…

Byakuya no contestó en seguida, sino que se quedó en silencio por diez segundos.

―¡¿Qué?! A ver, Rukia, ¿has estado tomando tu medicación, verdad?

―No, lo siento. No he tomado nada en una semana. ¡Byakuya, ayúdame, no sé qué hacer! Ichigo me odiará y también su familia.

―Supongamos que mataste a alguien, ¿a quién se supone que mataste?

―¡No es una suposición! ¡Maté a alguien!

―¿A quién?

―¡A la hermana de Ichigo! ¡Le maté a la hermana! ―Sollozó. Byakuya nuevamente hizo sus diez segundos de silencio y shock ―, ¡di algo!

―Rukia, pásame a Ichigo.

―Obviamente no está conmigo.

―Pásame a la persona que esté contigo, Isshin, Masaki…

―Estoy sola, ellos están en el funeral.

―¿Qué? A ver, dime exactamente donde estás, ¿bien?

―En Tokio, en una caseta telefónica. No quiero volver al departamento de Ichigo, quiero ir a Karakura, quiero ver a mamá y al abuelo, quiero estar en mi cuarto y dormir en mi cama, quiero abrazar mis peluches de Chappy y dormir, y dormir y nunca despertar, solo quiero dormir, solo quiero dejar de tener pesadillas…

―Ok, está bien Rukia, harás todo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tienes qué calmarte y ser paciente. Ve con Ichigo, estoy seguro que él no está enfadado contigo. Espérame en su casa, voy a tomar un vuelo…

―¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡No puedo volver a su casa!

―¡Rukia con un demonio intento ayudarte! ¡Solo ve con Ichigo! ¡No pasará nada!

―¡No lo entiendes! ―Lloró fuerte y con furia colgó el teléfono, gastando las únicas monedas que le había robado al ciego. Sus hombros temblaban y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, sentándose, abrazando sus rodillas. De pronto, como si le hubiera caído una cubeta llena de hielo, dejó de llorar, incluso de respirar, y tuvo una idea. Se levantó en seguida y observó que había un chico peliazul esperando fuera de la caseta. Rukia abrió la puerta. Era el mismo chico galante del consultorio.

―¿Estás bien? ―La miró con una ceja enarcada ―, ¿te han hecho algo? Estás toda empapada, pareces una sopa.

―Préstame unas monedas. ―Le pidió de inmediato, la determinación en sus ojos violetas era tal que el sujeto no dudó en meter la mano en sus bolsillos y extraer algunos yens. Rukia se apoderó de la caseta nuevamente, cerrándola.

Sus dedos largos y delgados marcaron las teclas con cierta duda. Era su última oportunidad, si se había equivocado en el número lo más probable es que estuviera jodida por varios días. Entonces un hombre contestó al teléfono con voz alegre y extraña.

―¿Aló? ¿Aquí un sombrerero, allá quién?

―¡Urahara! ―Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al escuchar la voz de su padrastro. Era como si hubiera escuchado el coro de los ángeles.

―¡Ah, Rukia-chan! ¿Qué tal te va en Tokio, muñequita?

Al fin alguien que se alegrada de hablar con ella.

―Todo asquerosamente mal. Urahara, ¿está mi mamá por ahí? ¿Seguro que no te escucha? Bien. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

―Todos los favores del mundo para la pequeña princesita.

Sonrió de medio lado, el maldito tipo sí que sabía hacerla sentir mejor.

―Quiero viajar a Karakura lo más pronto posible. No quiero estar más tiempo en Tokio.

―¿Pero por qué, cosita hermosa? ―Se asustó.

Ok, Urahara ya empezaba a empalagarla.

―Porque…

De pronto la caseta se abrió de manera violenta, asustando a Rukia. La Kuchiki volteó enardecida, seguramente que era el coqueto peliazul que la estaba molestando pero de pronto sus ojos violetas se abrieron a su máxima expresión. Se trataba del rostro enfurecido de Ichigo, su ceño fruncido y hasta un hilito de sangre cayendo por debajo de un orificio nasal.

―I… Ichi… go… ―La voz se le había congelado de repente. El corazón dejó de latir y la sangre de fluir. ¿El estaba ahí frente a ella?

―¿Qué te crees surfista como para andar tú sola en medio de este tifón? ¡Habrá inundaciones, enana estúpida, y a ti solo se te ocurre hacerte la difícil, faltar al funeral de Yuzu, aparecerte misteriosamente en el cementerio y luego irte como una loca cobarde! ¡Y no conforme con eso te tengo que perseguir entre la lluvia y te encuentro pidiéndole dinero a un extraño! ―Entonces Rukia giró su vista hacia el suelo. El tal peliazul estaba tirado en el piso visiblemente lastimado.

―¡Ichigo! ―Reaccionó saliendo de la cabina, mojándose nuevamente. Miró a Grimmjow un par de segundos y luego volteó hacia el Kurosaki, encontrándose con sus incandescentes ojos café que estaban algo rojizos. El color rojo no se veía nada bien en él.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Era la chica más idiota, loca, perversa y desinteresada del planeta! ¡Y aun así Ichigo fue a buscarla! La invadieron otras ganas de llorar, esta vez más intensas. Se mordió el labio inferior para intentar silenciarse pero fue imposible. Verlo ahí empapado bajo la lluvia, por ella y solo por ella una vez más… Al siguiente segundo se lanzó hacia su cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos; abrazándolo. Ichigo se mostró confundido un momento pero luego también le devolvió el gesto, apoyando su mano contra la nuca de Rukia y el brazo sobre su espalda baja. Sin que nadie lo supiera, el pelinaranja soltó un par de lágrimas mientras la chica que le partía el corazón todos los días lo abrazaba tan fuerte como ella podía.

Era como si ella detuviera la lluvia.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

―Podría dejar de llover en algún momento. ―Mencionó Ichigo como si fuera una sugerencia hacia el cielo. El médico de cabello naranja observaba tranquilamente por la ventana del balcón el paisaje tormentoso que se desarrollaba afuera. Sintió pena por los pobres pajarillos y cualquier animal que no pudiera encontrar un buen refugio.

A unos tres metros de allí se encontraba Rukia sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor circular mirando abstraída la taza de café que anteriormente le había hecho Ichigo. El café olía delicioso, estaba caliente, y era oscuro, tan oscuro como su alma, pensó. Era el tercer día de lluvia y no había parado ni un momento. Era un fenómeno tropical según escuchó en las noticias. Gracias al cielo Byakuya no había hablado con Ichigo así que Rukia pudo hablarle sin problemas y explicarle con voz seria que todo se había tratado de lo nerviosa que estaba por la muerte de Yuzu, que obedientemente se volvería a tomar su medicación. Con su padrastro no fue gran problema, solo le dijo que tenía ganas de hablar con él y que por eso se había inventado que se quería ir a Karakura.

― _Por aquí se te extraña mucho, muñequita de porcelanita. Espero que algún día regreses a tu ciudad natal._ ―Le había dicho Urahara en forma de despedida.

―Ichigo. ―Lo llamó.

―¿Sí? ―El hombre joven volteó hacia ella.

―Quiero irme a Karakura.

La petición de su todavía amiga le tomó por sorpresa. Se quedó anonadado por unos segundos, luego se encaminó hacia el sofá cercano para sentarse, no estaba muy lejos de ella, su departamento era pequeño. Lucía sorprendido y extrañado por lo que le dijo Rukia.

―No tienes ni tres meses aquí en Tokio.

―Lo sé pero… Tokio es demasiado grande para mí. Creo que me siento mejor siendo una pueblerina. ―Lo observó y él la observó a ella pacientemente, como siempre.

―No quiero que te vayas ahora y sabes por qué.

―Lo sé, dije que quiero irme a Karakura, no cuando. De momento me voy a quedar contigo ― _"Aunque me duela"_ , pensó―, pero en algún momento regresaré a mi ciudad. Extraño a mi familia y mi casa.

―Solo hay una manera de que te vayas de Tokio, Rukia.

―¿Cuál?

―Que me contestes la pregunta que te he hecho varias veces, la que en ocasiones te digo indirectamente, otras veces tan directamente que hasta yo me asombro de mí mismo.

―¿Sobre si quiero ser tu loca novia?

―Eso.

Los dos estaban serios. No sonreían.

―¿Por qué querrías ser mi novio después de todo lo que he hecho? ―Ichigo la miró condescendiente con sus bellos ojos castaños ―. ¿Me amas, no es cierto? ―Una media sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del Kurosaki, afirmándolo.

" _Si tú crees que yo puedo hacerte feliz con eso…"._

―¿Qué respondes, Rukia Kuchiki? ―Insistió Ichigo mirándola expectante. Lucía misteriosa con su vestido azul y su cabello largo, sus manos sosteniendo la taza de café, su piel blanca, su cuerpo delgado.

" _Solo sonríe, Rukia"_. Se habló a sí misma.

―De acuerdo, Ichigo. Vamos a jugar un rato ―sonrió de medio lado levemente, como cansada ―, voy a ser tu loca novia.

La sonrisa del joven se ensanchó hasta mostrar los dientes y en seguida se levantó del sofá. Le tomó del brazo y la estiró para que se levantara. Rukia se dejó manejar dócilmente como una muñeca. Ichigo tomó su fino rostro y finalmente se inclinó hacia ella. Con sumo amor y suavidad presionó sus labios contra los de Rukia, dulce, despacio, paciente. Había esperado por tantos años ese roce de labios y ahora no sabía si estaba en un sueño o no, pero iba disfrutarlo lentamente. Besarla era… angelical.

Sin darse cuenta besaba a la persona que arrancó la vida de su pequeña hermana Yuzu.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **De las notas del diario de Rukia Kuchiki.**

 _2 de Julio…_

 _No puedo conectar con las personas. He intentado sentirme mal, he intentado sentirme culpable pero no he podido. La muerte de Yuzu me sabe simple, me sabe como si solo hubiera visto una película. Quisiera sentir algo. Culpa, miedo, remordimiento. Pero no siento nada y eso me asusta. ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿Soy mala? Soy una asesina silenciosa. Me deslizo entre las sombras de la noche para desconectar jovencitas. No debería escribir esto._

 _Solo quiero sentir algo. Quiero sentir. Y Fade no me contesta, no sé dónde está. Empiezo a preocuparme, no quiero perderle. Su desaparición me tiene incómoda, como si me faltara algo._

 _Y si no la encuentro voy a sumergirme en mi mundo violeta, voy a buscarla hasta el fin de los tiempos, entre tinieblas purpuras y lluvia ácida. Viajaría incluso hasta Hueco Mundo por ti, Fade. Voy a buscarte, voy a buscarte, voy a buscarte… y voy a encontrarte._

Se reclinó en el asiento acolchado de la silla giratoria. Masaki le sonrió levemente pero de inmediato salió a tirar la basura y se regresó a su casa sin prestarle mucha atención. Isshin en cambio parecía ser el más afectado, había cancelado sus consultas por toda una semana y no salía de su habitación por lo que Ichigo se hizo cargo de la clínica de tiempo completo. Eran las once de la noche, afuera reinaba la oscuridad en todo Tokio. El joven médico se hallaba en consulta; un pequeño que se había metido crayolas por la nariz y su madre llorona estaba histérica. Para cuando salió el pequeño diablito ya eran las doce y media. Rukia bostezaba en su recibidor mientras tomaba el café que le quedaba al tiempo en que escribía en su diario personal.

Ichigo no salió de inmediato de su consultorio, se quedó encerrado cerca de una hora. La Kuchiki le dio su espacio, tal vez estaba meditando lo sucedido o incluso llorando en silencio. Ella no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Estaba leyendo fics en la computadora y para cuando terminó un capítulo observó la hora en la esquina inferior de la pantalla. Tres de la madrugada. Eso de ser la asistente del consultorio a tiempo completo estaba matándola, literalmente.

Tenía tanto sueño que pensaba dormir como mil años en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Seguramente Ichigo estaba durmiendo en su consultorio pero aun así tampoco quiso intervenir en sus cosas personales.

―¿Cómo voy a traerte, Fade? ―Se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba a lo lejos. Las puertas cristalinas de la clínica le mostraban el paisaje siniestro de la noche. Rukia decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. No había nada de movimiento allá afuera, ningún transeúnte o algún taxi de última hora. Nada. Respiró hondamente mientras cerraba los ojos, el aire puro llenó sus pulmones. Dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos cuando de pronto el tacón de su zapato negro se atoró en una grieta de la banqueta y sin previo aviso cayó de lleno sobre el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza sin tener oportunidad de meter las manos.

Gimió ante el dolor y el susto. Frunció el ceño. Se sentó en la banqueta, quitándose el zapato. Su pie le dolía mucho.

―Ay no, era de mis favoritos. ―Se quejó al ver el calzado raspado. De pronto sintió algo caliente resbalar por su cien izquierda. En seguida se llevó los dedos a esa zona y descubrió que era sangre. El líquido rojo la hizo sentirse mareada. Hizo amago de levantarse pero se mareó terriblemente ―. I… Ichigo… ―Lo llamó débilmente mientras sus ojos de repente se sentían mucho muy cansados, como si tuviera mucho sueño y no pudiera aguantar despierta. Las cosas a su alrededor se desenfocaban gradualmente hasta convertirse en una gran mancha gris y oscura. No tuvo fuerzas. Cayó al suelo de espaldas nuevamente, rebotando la cabeza un poco. Observó el cielo difuso. Había algo en el cielo, como nubes o… ¿como una garganta? Una luz roja la invadió un momento.

Un par de gotas silenciosas cayeron sobre su frente. La lluvia arreció en ese instante. Estaba sola. Estaba mal. No podía moverse, solo seguir respirando. Parpadeó un par de veces para ver si así la vista se le aclaraba, pero fue en vano. Veía todo borroso y sin forma.

―Para encontrar a Fade tienes que empezar a buscarla en donde vive ella. ―Le dijo una voz que no conocía. Había un rostro blanco frente a ella, el ser se acercó hasta el punto en que pudo reconocer su cabello blanco, sus ojos violetas, sus pestañas de hielo. Rukia se enterneció de verla, incluso lloró, empañando más su visión. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, dolor, angustia, sentimientos, tristeza. Era su parte buena, era su parte más pura. La reconocía, ella no se presentaba muy a menudo. Era ella ―. _Kia_ … ―Susurró, perdiendo la conciencia.

 **.†.**

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Y si dejas un review, ¡ya sabes que te amo para siempre! Sobre la historia, no sé cuántos capítulos le faltan pero hay una posibilidad del 80% de que el próximo sea el final. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ya que la escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes, Bleachers Ichirukis.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas lindas, bonitas y sexys que me dejaron review el capítulo pasado:**

 **Inverse L. Reena**

 **Deidara Kamiruzu**

 **FlynnChan**

 **GuestJunio1:** ¡Por supuesto que no los olvido nunca! ;)

 **shinny26**

 **Noctelocusta650**

 **Kei**

 **UnaFan:** "Me cansé de acosarte", jaja, sí voy a terminar el fic, ya le falta como uno o dos capítulos, solo te pido paciencia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario bonito.

 **Yuki05**

 **Guest14Junio**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego, si tú quieres…_


	14. Game over

**Bleach** le pertenece a Tite Kubo (esa cosa que no quiere a sus personajes).

 **Notas:** Voy a comenzar la despedida de una vez porque no quiero ninguna interrupción al final del fic. Antes de que pregunten: no hay epílogo, están por leer el capítulo final de "Ella hollow", así que les recomiendo que se preparen mentalmente. A pesar de que solo iban a ser drabbles IchiRuki, se convirtió en un long-fic gracias a su apoyo, muchas gracias. Por sus reviews, por sus favs, follows, opiniones, consejos, por su paciencia, por leer este fic, por apoyarme, ¡gracias infinitas!

 **Personas bonitas que comentaron el capítulo anterior:**

GuestJun15

shinny26

GuestJun15

Frany Fanny Tsuki

Uin

Inverse L. Reena

Noctelocusta 650

Kei

Andre

Yuki05

fer Diaz

Yoari Dank

 **.**

Los dejo con el final c:

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Ella hollow**

 **XIV. Game over**

 _"No hay nadie esperándome allá arriba,_

 _Porque no hay un cielo al cual ir…"_

 **.†.**

* * *

 **The Black-sun and the White Moon. Tercer libro.**

Atravesamos por entre una cosa que abría el cielo, una "garganta", me dijo Starrk. Él casi no hablaba, por lo regular se le veía callado y con aspecto somnoliento. Me dijo que iba a cargarme. Al principio gruñí y le di de patadas porque no me gusta que me toquen sin mi permiso, pero después comprendí que el camino era largo. Él podía caminar por horas y horas sobre la arena blanca del paisaje, yo no, me detenía a cada rato y moría por un sorbo de agua. Me insistió en que me cargaba, que de un buen salto podría llevarme al palacio de los Hollows.

Mi alrededor era funesto, oscuro y deprimente. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por esa arena blanca resbaladiza, había rocas salientes en algunas partes y eran negras y de aspecto añejo, también sobresalían de vez en cuando árboles secos, como si los hubieran quemado hasta la raíz. Siempre estaba el cielo en una noche eterna. Los ruidos de animales sufriendo de vez en cuando llegaban a mis oídos pero nunca me dejé amedrentar. No fue sino hasta que mis pies llenos de yagas dolieron como el infierno que permití a Starrk echarme una mano.

Llegamos a Las Noches en un santiamén. Eran unas torres blancas que protegían el recinto céntrico, era enorme y parecía tener un brillo único. Por dentro todo lucía anormal. No había ningún adorno, solo paredes negras y grises, el suelo era de cuadros negros que relucían a quienes se reflejaban en él. El techo estaba alto como un cielo, o eso me pareció a mí. Al cruzar por una esquina lancé un grito de miedo y caí sobre el suelo, incluso ahí tirada gateé hacia atrás desesperada por alejarme de ese engendro.

Se trataba de una calavera.

Sí, no miento. Era una calavera con ropajes púrpuras de rey. No tenía ni piel ni carne. Sus dedos huesudos estaban al descubierto y su cráneo blanco parecía que sonreía maléficamente. Sobre su cabeza descansaba elegantemente una corona de oro con muchos picos de aspecto peligroso.

―¿Quién es ella, Starrk? ―inquirió la calavera con voz hosca.

―Fade Kuchiru. ―exclamó el castaño en mi lugar.

―Fade, que proviene de "desvanecer" y Kuchiru que significa "decaer" y "pudrir". Que nombre tan singular. ―Objetó la muerte. O lo que sea que fuera esa cosa ―. Mi nombre es Barragan Luisenbarn ―Me ofreció su mano cadavérica. Yo le tenía miedo, le tenía muchísimo miedo. Vestido entre ropajes pomposos, tan alto como el mismo techo del recinto, su rostro lleno de muerte. No pude, no pude estrecharle la mano y él se molestó ―. Tenía que ser una asquerosa humana.

―Relájate, Barri. Es solo su primer día en Las Noches.

―Su primer día ―musitó para después dar una risotada que hizo vibrar el suelo ―, ¡y pensar en la infinidad de monstruos que le falta por conocer!

Starrk solo sonrió con burla moderada y la muerte andando se carcajeó hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina y se alejó. Fue entonces que de pronto apareció una niña rubia corriendo por el pasillo, sus botas picudas hacían un eco rítmico. Para ser solo un cría lucía bastante desprovista de ropa. Únicamente llevaba puesto un chaleco abierto y unas bragas, aparte de unas botas altas que le cubrían hasta la mitad de las piernas.

―¡Es tarde, es tarde! ¡La reunión ha empezado, estúpido Starrk! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?! ―Lo aporreó con sus puños sobre el pecho del castaño somnoliento ―… ¿uh? ¿y ella?

―Es Fade Kuchiru. ―Volvió a presentarme. Ella me miró un par de segundos, frunció el ceño y luego de que pensé que me daría con el puño cerrado finalmente me abrazó.

―¡Gracias, Starrk! ¡Me has traído un juguete! ―Sonrió feliz.

―No es un juguete ―Starrk la apartó de mí con un buen jalón pero sin lastimarla ―, es una compañera. Sabe de shinigamis, ha estado en la Sociedad de Almas. Está dispuesta a dibujarnos un mapa y a darnos más información de los que se autoproclaman "dioses de la muerte".

―¡Nosotros somos los únicos dioses de la muerte! ―Ladró la niña semi desnuda.

A los pocos días supe que su nombre era Lilynette Gingerback. Esa misma noche me llevaron hacia un lugar oscuro en el que solamente había una mesa donde a su alrededor estaban sentados unos hombres bastante raros, también había una mujer rubia y voluptuosa. Creo que me odió en cuanto me vio.

―¿Coyote Starrk? ―Un castaño que encabezaba el puesto de líder en la mesa larga lo observó con una ceja enarcada ―. Eso es una humana.

―No por mucho tiempo. ―Me observó Starrk ―. Está de nuestro lado. Y ha entrado a la Sociedad de Almas, la conoce de palmo a palmo. Nos dirá cómo entrar. Será el ataque definitivo, Aizen-sama.

―¿El ataque definitivo? ―Sonrió sombríamente y se levantó de su sitio. En seguida ya estaba frente a mí, observándome fijamente con sus ojos llenos de tinieblas.

―Su nombre es…

―Mi nombre es Fade Kuchiru. ―interrumpí a Starrk antes de que me volviera a presentar por tercera ocasión. Fruncí el ceño y mis ojos violetas se llenaron de determinación. No iban a amedrentarme más, no se los permitiría. Vi tipos raros en la Soul Society y éstos monstruos llamados Hollows no iban a asustarme más ―. Voy a ayudarlos a invadir el territorio de los shinigamis con una sola y única condición.

―La chica tiene agallas ―Les dijo a los presentes y éstos se rieron de mí, después Aizen fijó su vista hacia mi persona ―, ¿y cuál es esa condición, señorita Kuchiru?

―Kurosaki. Es un capitán de una división, no recuerdo cuál. Pero lo quiero ante mí y lo quiero vivo.

―¿Puedo saber el motivo?

―No. ―respondí tajantemente.

―¿Y qué tal si mejor te torturo hasta morir para que me digas la información? ¿Qué tal si me adueño de tus recuerdos y solo te asesino? ¿Habías pensado en eso, cariño?

―Por supuesto ―sonreí de medio lado, observándolo fijamente ―, mi vida no es algo que me importe. La única manera de cumplir mi último objetivo es recibir ayuda de ustedes. Si me ayudan muy bien, de lo contrario al menos obtendré la muerte.

―Aquí no se muere, mi querida Fade, aquí solo se transforma el cuerpo. ¿En qué se transforma?

No le respondí por casi diez segundos, solo lo miraba fijamente.

―En Hollow.

―Y necesitas ser un hollow para formar parte de mis filas, Kuchiru. ―No dije una palabra y en vista de eso él solo se carcajeó hasta que le salieron lagrimillas, al parecer lo entendía, me entendía. El señor Aizen podía comprender mis límites ―, Szayel ―Lo llamó y en seguida un sujeto de cabello rosado se levantó de su asiento ―, que empiece la "hollowificación".

―Así lo haré, Aizen-sama. ―El aludido se acomodó los lentes y me sonrió con diversión maléfica.

¿Hollowificarme? ¿En verdad iba a pudrir mi alma para ser un hollow?

No me importa el mundo real. No tengo nada por lo cual pelear. Nadie me quiere. Estoy sola.

[…]

Con el tiempo empecé a olvidar mi objetivo. Las estrategias y el dibujo de mapas nublaron mi mente. Lilynette fue lastimada en una batalla y no pude soportar su muerte, mucho menos la depresión en la que se sumió Starrk. Mi furia llenó mi pobre alma podrida y ese agujero que me habían hecho no podía ser llenado con nada, ni siquiera con la venganza. No podía parar de llorar al no poder hacer nada por mí misma hasta que Nnoitra empezó a entrenarme en el arte de la guerra.

Hacer que un arma naciera de mi cuerpo fue un proceso doloroso, algo así como mil partos al mismo tiempo. Salió desde el centro de mi cuello. No pude hablar como por una semana entera, me había rasgado la garganta. Nnoitra insistió en que le pusiera un nombre, a mí no se me ocurría ninguno hasta que observé su naturaleza de hielo. Su nombre fue Sode no Shirayuki.

"No debemos matarlo", me susurraba Kia de vez en cuando. Empecé a ir a las batallas junto a mi capitán. Nunca obedecí a Kia. La mandaba callarse y luego ella sola iba a sentarse en un rincón oscuro de mi mente, prometiendo regresar algún momento y gobernarlo todo. Yo solo me reía. Me sentía más fuerte que nunca, poderosa.

[…]

Empuñé la guadaña cortando cabezas.

Yo solo peleo por mis camaradas.

¿Mi patria? Hueco Mundo.

¿Mi alma mater? El palacio de Las Noches.

¿Mi líder? Aizen Sosuke, por supuesto.

¿Mis hermanos? Todos los hollows, habitantes de Hueco Mundo, fueran Menos grandes, Espadas, Privaron Espadas y todos.

La última transformación en Hollow me hizo el cabello gris, la piel pálida, los ojos de gato. Mi guadaña de la muerte bailaba en torno a los cuellos de los shinigamis. Sangre, sangre, sangre. Yo me bañaba en sangre roja. Mi guadaña blanca se teñía del líquido rojo. No fue sino hasta que vi a ese sujeto de cabello negro y largo. Tenía la boca tapada con unas vendas azules y el ropaje negro, casi desecho, lo tenía ceñido por la cintura.

Observé sus ojos. Había algo familiar en ellos. Algo del pasado que no puedo recordar. Era como si nos hubiéramos visto alguna vez en otra vida. Me vi a mí misma vestida de shinigami, de súcubo, enfermera, estudiante, de muchos disfraces locos y estúpidos. Sus ojos refulgían en esos recuerdos. Fruncí el ceño y escudriñé a la criatura que tenía en frente. Di un paso hacia él y enseguida me atacó con una especie de energía oscura con filamentos rojos. Apenas pude esquivarlo, pero logró hacerme una rasgadura profunda en una mejilla. Volteé hacia atrás y observé que de tajo había matado a diez de mis camaradas.

Así que era él.

Ese shinigami.

Lo llamaban "Muerte".

Había matado a cientos de hollows.

―Voy a matarte. ―le dije pero sabía que con mi nivel de poder no podría ni en mil años. ¿Cómo iba a vencerlo?

―F… F… Fa… de… Fa…de ―Me llamó alguien por detrás y fue entonces que me percaté de uno de los heridos.

―¡STARRK! ―Corrí preocupada hacia él y me llené de horror al verlo cortado por la mitad. Completamente cortado.

―Co..rre de… esta… guerra sin sent… tido… ―La sangre manaba profusamente de su boca y su nariz. Le habían destazado por el área de los pulmones seguramente.

―Tiene sentido para mí. ―Lloré a su lado, lamentando su próxima muerte. No podía hacer nada por él.

―Dímelo… dímelo… Fade… Kuchiru ―Sus ojos castaños se quedaron quietos y de pronto su pecho no volvió a moverse. Solo se quedó quieto, como si de repente alguien le hubiera robado el aliento. Coyote Starrk y Lilynette tenían la última transformación hollow, ahora podían morir y no volverían a reencarnar. Mi único consuelo era que Lily murió acompañada por Starrk, y él murió acompañado por mí.

No pude contestarle. No pude responderte qué sentido tenía esta guerra para mí. No lo sabía. Tenía años actuando por inercia. Por costumbre.

―¡VOY A MATARTE, MONSTRUO INHUMANO! ―Grité tan fuerte y alto que me dolió la garganta, mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y de pronto, sin saber por qué, mis lágrimas empezaron a congelarse. De mi piel salía una especie de vapor brilloso, como plata. Tenía mucho frío.

La "muerte" lanzó otro ataque hacia mi lugar y todo a mi rededor se convirtió en polvo y cenizas. Una gran nube cubrió el lugar hasta que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose. El sujeto observó todo con tranquilidad e interés. Había allí alguien.

Era yo.

Y a la vez no.

Era Kia.

Blanca. Hielo. Fría.

La guadaña mortal se había convertido en una espada blanca muy larga y fina, hermosa. Mis vestiduras de harapos se habían convertido en un traje blanco muy estilizado. Había un adorno por detrás de mí oreja, estaba hecho de hielo.

―Te conozco. ―Dictaminó el monstruo de cabello largo, mirándome con sus ojos rojo quemado. Su voz me era familiar. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? ―. No sé de donde, pero te conozco.

Él parecía un sol oscuro; poderoso y desgarrador. Yo era como una luna blanca; brillante y serena. Sol oscuro y luna blanca. Él era oscuridad, yo era luz.

―Yo jamás podría conocer a un sucio shinigami. ―Gruñí mientras apretaba mi espada.

―Ella dice la verdad. ―Una mano se colocó sobre mi hombro y fue entonces que observé a mi capitán en su última transformación. Aizen-sama era ya un ser perfecto, por encima de todos los shinigamis, por encima incluso del primer comandante Shigekuni Yamamoto ―. Aléjate, Fade. No quiero que salgas lastimada de este encuentro. La "Muerte" es para mí. ―Mi capitán ya no tenía rostro, había una especie de máscara negra con dientes en su cara, sus alas de mariposa habían sido reemplazadas por unas cabezas que expulsaban zeros que podían destruir ciudades enteras. Estaba orgullosa de mi capitán.

[…]

Mi capitán ha… caído.

Mi mente no puede procesarlo.

La "Muerte" pronunció "Mugetsu" y entonces mi capitán fue regresado a sus transformaciones iniciales. Fue desprovisto de su poder y atrapado en un hechizo de un shinigami.

―¡Capitán! ―grité corriendo hacia él y entonces encontré al sujeto de cabello negro. Estaba descarándose. Las vendas azules que tenía en el rostro y en su pecho comenzaron a resquebrajarse como si fuera yeso seco. Entonces su cabello oscuro se fue, dejando paso a un color naranja brillante. Ese color… me recuerda a alguien vagamente.

―Un híbrido. ―El sujeto rubio que había apresado a mi capitán me observó con sumo interés ―. Nunca había visto algo así. Aparte de ti, Kurosaki.

―¿De mí? ―dijo el chico, volteando a verme.

―Ella es un Hollow y un Shinigami… al mismo tiempo.

Sus palabras me hicieron detener mi ataque.

―¿Qué está diciendo? ―dije aprehensiva.

―Que eres un Hollow y un Shinigami. ¿Cómo es que llegaste al ejército de Aizen? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña dulzura?

―No-Me-Llames-Así ―musité furiosa, mirándolo con odio y enseguida levanté mi espada. El hielo comenzó a fluir bajo mis pies, congelando en cuestión de segundos todo nuestro alrededor, incluso los pies de los dos shinigamis.

―Eso que utilizas, belleza de hielo, es un bankai, ¿sabías eso? ―Me dijo el rubio.

―¡Deja de hablar!

―Oh, por Dios, ya sé quién eres. ―El anaranjado abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto la cosa más sorprendente del mundo. Se levantó del suelo y me observó anonadado ―. Tantos años, Fade.

―¡No digas mi nombre o te mataré! ―rugí fastidiada.

―Soy yo, Kurosaki. ―Me miró afablemente. No podía soportarlo. Me estaba inestabilizando. Mi mano sobre la espada comenzó a agrietarse.

―¿Qué? ―Observé las grietas formadas en mis manos, estaba partiéndome como hielo. Era obvio que iba a desvanecerme, Kia no me prestaría su poder por mucho tiempo. Todavía no éramos muy fuertes para aguantarlo por más de unos minutos. Lentamente Kia fue desapareciendo, dejándome nuevamente vestida con mis harapos de Hollow. Mi cabello volvió a ser grisáceo, quedándose así.

―¿Eres un hollow? ―El muchacho se acercó a mí, contemplándome con suma incredulidad ―. No, no, no, ¿qué te han hecho? ¡¿qué te hicieron esos malditos?! ¡¿Cómo?! Te dejé a salvo en el mundo humano… ―Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos lucían atormentados. Yo solo estaba estática, él parecía conocerme.

―Kurosaki… ―pronuncié. Lo recordaba. Sí. El shinigami, la razón por la que me uní a los hollows. Cuando tomé la mano de Coyote Starrk fue por él; por Kurosaki ―. ¿Tú? Ku… Kurosaki… ―Abrí la boca sin poder decir algo más.

―Sí, soy yo, Fade… mi pequeña Fade ―Una lágrima surcó su rostro y en seguida se inclinó para abrazarme, me alzó hacia él, levantándome del suelo. Lo escuchaba sollozar levemente. Me apretaba con fuerza. Y yo…

Yo tenía ganas de llorar.

Pude rodear su cuello con mis brazos delgados, pude sentirlo, el sonido que provocaba cuando la mitad de un alma finalmente encontraba su parte restante. Kurosaki era mi mitad, y yo era la mitad de Kurosaki. Cuando nos separamos fue que miramos a nuestro alrededor. Un funesto campo de batalla con muertos y malheridos. Lo supimos en ese instante.

La guerra había terminado.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **Presente.**

Isshin contempló a la chica. El doctor tenía el ceño adusto y, tomando una pequeña lamparilla, alzó el párpado de Rukia para comprobar sus signos vitales. Al otro lado Ichigo lucía desesperado. Había encontrado a Rukia empapada y tirada en la banqueta, la lluvia afuera arrecía con violencia. Tuvo qué cargarla hasta llevarla dentro del consultorio y recostarla en la camilla. Enseguida encontró la causa del problema. La pelinegra tenía el tacón desecho así que supuso que se había caído o resbalado, su cabeza había impactado contra el asfalto y de esa manera perdió el conocimiento. Intentó hacerla regresar en sí de muchas maneras pero no lo logró. Fue entonces que en mitad de la madrugada subió al cuarto de sus padres para despertar a Isshin.

―Parece estar simplemente dormida. ―Dictaminó el Kurosaki mayor ―. De cualquier manera llevémosla al hospital. Tiene una contusión fuerte y hay que hacerle un estudio para salir de dudas.

Masaki y Karin se encargaron de llamar a la ambulancia. Fue Masaki quien viajó con la Kuchiki inconsciente. La tormenta eléctrica no hizo más que intensificarse por el resto de la madrugada. Ichigo bajó corriendo del auto de su padre, sus pasos eran rápidos y se metía entre los charcos de agua, chapoteando furiosamente. Por culpa del asfalto resbaloso tropezó dos veces pero no le importó, se levantó en seguida y llegó hasta el lugar donde estaban bajando la camilla de Rukia. Arriba los protegía un techo de vidrio. Un fuerte trueno se escuchó en cuanto Rukia entró al hospital. De inmediato fue trasladada a urgencias.

―Usted no puede pasar, señor. ―Lo detuvo una enfermera fornida.

―¡Pero soy médico! ―vociferó el Kurosaki.

―He dicho que no puede pasar, ¡por favor!

―Tranquilo, muchacho, déjalos hacer su trabajo. ―Isshin tuvo que sujetarlo de los brazos para que no interrumpiera el trabajo del personal.

"Rukia no está bien.

Al menos eso es lo que dice su hermano. Se la ha pasado llamándome por teléfono para que vaya a verla, dice que está todo mal. Yo maniobro lo mejor posible el auto para seguir a una velocidad de rayo y no estrellarme con algo en el proceso. Todavía me faltan muchos kilómetros para llegar a Karakura, el pueblo de mi infancia, donde nos conocimos Rukia y yo desde que nos sentaron juntos en el jardín de niños."

Su padre lo obligó a sentarse en la sala de espera y Masaki le hizo beber un café para que se calmara. Karin seguía en la misma posición estoica desde que entró al hospital, sentada a un espacio lejos de su familia, mirando las paredes blancas sin algun sentimiento o emoción. Solo estaba ahí como algo superfluo.

Ichigo estuvo sentado un rato, luego se paró a caminar por los pasillos, volvió a sentarse en la silla y luego se colocó con las rodillas cruzadas, bajó de la silla y se recostó en el suelo con la espalda recargada contra la pared, cambió de posición cientos de veces. Masaki les trajo algo de comida sencilla desde la cafetería del hospital. Isshin tuvo que irse a atender los pacientes de la clínica que estaban llamando, Karin fue con él para ayudarle. Al final ya solo quedaban Masaki e Ichigo.

―Estará bien, tranquilo, Ichigo. ―decía de vez en cuando con su vocecita suave y alegre, llena de esperanza. Aún quedaban ojeras pronunciadas de sus noches de desvelo ante la muerte de Yuzu, pero definitivamente se veía fuerte mientras estaba ahí con su hijo mayor.

"Se agolpan imágenes en mi mente de cuando ella y yo éramos como uña y mugre. No quería irme de Karakura, pero tuve que hacerlo.

―Diablos, Rukia. ―Me escucho vociferar a mí mismo contra ella. Prometió que estaría bien y no lo cumplió.

―Ichigo, yo soy una shinigami…

Todavía recuerdo la seriedad con lo que me dijo eso. Pensé que solo era un juego de patio de colegio. Siempre jugábamos a que éramos segadores de almas, usábamos palos de escoba como espadas y creábamos nuestros propios hechizos, nos divertíamos explorando "casas embrujadas" para encontrar fantasmas enemigos y acabar con ellos. Ese tonto juego siguió a lo largo de varios años hasta que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí siempre supo que Rukia de verdad lo creía, que ella era un shinigami."

Pasó una hora y media para cuando llegó el médico. Ichigo se apresuró a realizar muchas preguntas, "¿Cómo está Rukia? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Cuándo va a despertar? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Es una contusión grave? ¿Tendría amnesia?". El médico que en realidad era un viejito visiblemente paciente levantó la mano en señal de que se detuviera.

―Relájese, relájese. La señorita Kuchiki no tiene nada grave, solo una contusión. Despertará al cabo de una hora, algo así. Ahora hay que dejarla descansar.

―¿Pero no hay nada malo con su cerebro, verdad? ―Ichigo preguntó con desesperación, con los ojos bien abiertos como de loco.

―Nada de eso.

Pero Rukia no despertó ese día.

"―Estoy jugando a ser shinigami. ¿Juegas?

―Está bien ―Ichigo se encogió de hombros y se animó a ir con ella.

―Escucha, los shinigamis son seres de otro mundo que se dedican a recolectar las almas de los recién fallecidos. Entre más almas recolectes y las envíes a la Soul Society, mejor shinigami serás.

―¿Entonces solo tenemos que juntar las almas de las personas recién muertas? ―Aquél juego no le agradó al pequeño, pero no dejó transmitir su miedo.

―¡Sí! Pero tenemos que tener cuidado de los Hollows. Las almas que no son recolectadas a tiempo, se convierten en almas vengativas llamadas Hollows. ¿Y sabes qué les gusta comer? ―dijo lo último en un tono bajito y misterioso.

―¿Qu…é? ―El niño se abrazó a sí mismo, temiendo la respuesta.

―¡Shinigamis!"

No pasó nada al segundo día, por lo que los estudios mentales retornaron. Un electroencefalograma más, una tomografía axial para verificar las áreas del cerebro. No hubo resultados. Todo estaba bien con el cerebro de la Kuchiki. Al tercer día la paciente tampoco despertó e Ichigo sintió la impotencia aflorando en su pecho. Su madre trataba de tranquilizarlo pero no lo lograba. Los doctores no se lo explicaban, el cerebro de Rukia Kuchiki estaba bien, la herida de la cabeza era larga pero no profunda, debería haber despertado la misma madrugada en que ingresó al hospital de Tokio.

Comenzaron a realizar una tomografía del cerebro más especializada que medía la actividad cerebral. Todo estaba normal. Angiograma, resonancias magnéticas, el resultado era lo mismo, no había nada fuera del lugar. Parecía ser que la paciente simplemente estaba dormida.

"―Mi mamá quiere que te pregunte de qué color será tu vestido porque, ya sabes, quiere que vayamos combinados. ―Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza un tanto despreocupado mientras caminaba rumbo al instituto. A su alrededor habían más chicos que iban en su mismo camino, con los uniformes grises y los zapatos lustrados.

―¿Usarías un traje rosa si mi vestido fuera de ese color? ―preguntó con una sonrisita burlona. Como siempre, Ichigo frunció el ceño y contestó.

―Tarada. Es por la cosa esa que va en el bolsillo del saco.

―Dile que es color azul rey."

Al tercer día le permitieron entrar a verla. Ichigo caminó con cuidado, como si estuviera a punto de entrar a un castillo de cristal, frágil como una ligera capa de hielo. Rukia tenía la mitad de su cuerpo tapada con una sábana blanca, sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza hacia arriba. Sus manos reposaban entrelazadas a la altura de su estómago. En seguida Ichigo le cambió la posición de las manos, parecía como si la hubieran arreglado para morir. Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y gracias a su altura tenía una mejor visión.

―Hey, Rukia, ―Empezó a hablar quedito ―, si me escuchas… vuelve. Sé que tus inventos, tu mundo imaginario es muchísimo mejor que tu realidad pero… si tú vuelves ―sollozó, sujetando su mano inmóvil ―, te juro que haré que tu realidad valga la pena. Esta vez lo haré. Iremos a Karakura, viviremos allá, buscaré alguna vacante en el hospital local, verás a tu madre, a tu abuelo y a tu padrastro. Iremos al cementerio a dejarle flores a tu padre, te compraré muchos peluches de Chappy, de los que tanto te gustan… haré lo que tú me pidas pero por favor, por lo que más quieras… vuelve, ¡vuelve! ¡vuelve, Rukia! ―Lloró, apretando los dientes para no ser escuchado. Le escocían los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas le picaban ―. Llevas una semana dormida. Temo pensar que te quedes así dormida igual que Yuzu, que una semana se alargue a meses, a años ―Acercó la mano de Rukia hacia sus labios, dándole un beso cerrando los ojos ―. No te vayas… yo te amo ―Se levantó y colocó su cabeza sobre el abdomen de la paciente, abrazándola posesivamente ―. Sé que tal vez no sea suficiente para ti, Rukia. Me gustaría darte más razones para que te quedes pero de momento no se me ocurren más… estoy asustado. Debí estar contigo aquella noche… discúlpame… discúlpame, por favor.

El pecho de Rukia seguía subiendo y bajando con suavidad, su boca se mantenía estática, sus ojos como si nunca se hubieran abierto, el largo y negro cabello peinado grácilmente sobre sus hombros, su rostro de ángel sereno, parecía una princesa dormida, presa de un sueño inacabable… o una pesadilla.

Sin saberlo Rukia ahora vivía en el mundo violeta, un mundo perfecto lleno de aventuras todos los días, rodeada de sus creaciones, jugando entre shinigamis, hollows y quincies. El juego definitivo, el juego sin fin, encerrada por siempre en su propia mente.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **Mundo violeta.**

El viento meció sus largos cabellos con fragilidad. No recordaba que lo tuviera tan largo, le llegaba hasta el término de su espalda. Había un frío innegable en aquél paisaje, aunque Rukia no sabía si era el lugar o era Kia con su frialdad de hielo, pues ella era hielo.

―Es ese lugar. ―Señaló con sus finos dedos enguantados hacia una construcción lejana ―. Es el castillo conocido como Las Noches. Fade debe estar ahí, la conozco, es su refugio.

―¿Por qué querría un refugio tan feo y tétrico? ―Se quejó Rukia, echando a andar.

―Porque tu así lo decidiste. ―explicó Kia con simplicidad. Rukia siguió caminando pensativa, ¿por qué crear un mundo oscuro y frío donde vivieran sus personajes? ¿Por qué no algo cálido? "Porque solo es lo que reflejo", se contestó a sí misma.

Pareció durar una eternidad el camino hacia el castillo. Le ardían los pies como nunca, sin embargo Kia parecía no haber dado más de tres pasos, se observaba en forma y con esa cara fría e inexpresiva de siempre. Pronto llegaron a su destino. Era un lugar blanco y desolado, a Rukia le recordó sus días sola en la preparatoria, cuando su único amigo se había ido lejos. "Ya recuerdo, Las Noches fue creado en mis peores días", pensó.

Fueron silenciosas al entrar. Rukia pudo conocer todos los recovecos del palacio, pues ella misma lo había creado hace años. Sabía cómo moverse, cuándo girar, cuantas escaleras bajar. El suelo negro le devolvía su reflejo y éste era firme, decidido. Encontraría a Fade como diera lugar.

―¿Estás segura por dónde caminas?

―Yo cree este mundo, yo creé a Aizen, sé como piensa, sé donde buscar.

Fue de ese modo en que llegaron frente a una puerta de apariencia de hierro. Era plateada como la luna. No fue impedimento alguno para Kia, ésta congeló la puerta y después la hizo pedazos, cuidando de ser silenciosa. A sus costados había pequeñas cárceles con esqueletos inmóviles. Rukia corrió sin voltear a verlos, todos y cada uno de esos cadáveres no eran más que sus recuerdos muertos. Llegaron hasta el final donde, en el fondo, había una persona apresada pr gruesos grilletes oxidados, desnuda y crucificada en forma de X. Las manos y pies con varios clavos que perforaban la pared, enormes cadenas le rodeaban el cuerpo que a su vez le servían de vestidura, había sangre chorreando de las extremidades.

―¡Fade! ¡Dios mío! ―gritó Rukia sin poder evitarlo y entonces corrió el resto del trayecto con desesperación ― Oh, no, ¡¿qué hacemos, Kia?! ¡¿Cómo la sacamos?!

―Cálmate, veré qué puedo hacer con mi hielo. ―Kia empezó a soltar una gran cantidad de hielo por todo el lugar hasta cubrir la totalidad del recinto. Las cadenas gruesas empezaron a cristalizarse y finalmente se rompieron, pero los clavos no iban a ser fáciles de sacar, tenía que concentrarse en hacerlo lo más cuidadosa posible o podría dañar la piel de Fade. Congeló los clavos sin tocar la carne de la hollow y poco a poco los fue extrayendo. Entre Kia y Rukia sostuvieron a Fade que cayó sin fuerzas en dirección al suelo, estaba lánguida y la falta de sangre parecía cobrar venganza, estaba inconsciente.

―Fade, responde, Fade. ―Rukia la abrazó contra sí misma cuando la sentaron en el suelo. Mientras tanto Kia se quitó una capa de su traje blanco y se la puso a Fade para cubrirla con algo. Los ojos grises y de apariencia gatuna se empezaron a abrir lentamente, confundidos.

―Ru... kia... ―susurró.

―Fade. ―sonrió la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos ―. Vinimos por ti.

―¿Pero... por qué? Yo... no merezco ser salvada. ―dijo con voz débil.

―Fade ―Le habló Rukia mirándola directamente a los ojos ―, mereces ser salvada, merecemos ser salvadas.

La sinceridad expedida de los labios de hielo le hizo sentir algo raro a Fade, algo que juró no sentir nunca más, algo de lo que se deshizo desde hace años. Sentimientos. Emociones.

―Dejen de estar sentimentales y salgamos de este lugar. ―Sugirió Kia.

―Esa es una buena idea. ―Secundó Fade con una sonrisa socarrona pero cansada.

Rápidamente Kia le vendó las heridas lo mejor que pudo, teniendo que rasgar más su vestimenta. Entre las dos tuvieron que cargar a Fade pues ésta se encontraba sin fuerzas. Avanzaron casi la mitad del camino cuando al doblar en una esquina se les cruzó una persona.

―¿A dónde la llevan? ―Un hombre alto y blanco las observó sin ningún atisbo de humor. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su cabello estaba largo, parecía un demonio infernal.

―Es Ulquiorra Ciffer, ¡corre Rukia! ―Las apuró Fade.

―Yo me encargo de él, ustedes sigan. ―Se adelantó Kia mostrando una serenidad de tener todo bajo control.

―Tú sola no podrás. ―le dijo Ulquiorra mirándola despectivamente.

―Si sacamos a Fade de aquí ganamos todo. Este es el lugar de Fade, imagina lo que pasará cuando ella salga de Hueco Mundo.

―No voy a permitir que destruyas este lugar. ―Ulquiorra la miró con fiereza.

―Rukia, Fade. Corran ya. ―indicó Kia empezando a congelar el recinto.

―¿Estás segura de que funciona de esta manera? ―inquirió Rukia, preocupada.

―Tranquila, Rukia. Este mundo no es mío sino de Fade. Nada me pasará, lo importante es sacar a Fade de aquí. Hueco Mundo ya no tendrá su raíz y tus recuerdos más oscuros van a ser superados hasta disolverse. Confía en mí, Rukia.

La pelinegra todavía no se veía muy convencida pero decidió creer. Se colgó bien a Fade del cuello y empezó a abandonar el palacio nuevamente, dejando a la mujer de hielo atrás.

Afuera la noche estaba estrellada. La arena invadió sus pies con molestia. Rukia vio cientos de caminos por tomar, debía elegir uno rápido. Solo pudieron correr como medio kilometro cuando de pronto se hallaron a unos hombres cerrándoles el paso.

―¿A dónde es que vas, Fade Kuchiru? ―preguntó un hombre castaño.

―Aizen-sama, Gin-san. ―pronunció Fade sorprendida.

―¡Déjenos ir! ―exigió Rukia ―. Yo cree este lugar, soy quien decido aquí.

―Nadie se va de aquí. Y menos tú, Fade. ―Proclamó Aizen seriamente.

―¿Por qué quieres a Fade? ―reclamó la Kuchiki con el ceño fruncido.

―Porque ella es... la piedra angular de este lugar. ―Los filos de las espadas de ambos hombres brillaron con la luz lunar. Aizen comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, igual que Gin. Las armas se alzaron y el filo iba a partirlas en dos cuando de pronto, justo un segundo antes una espada negra se atravesó, deteniendo el ataque que éstos iban a arremeter contra Rukia. Saltaron chispas de las tres espadas enfrentadas.

Rukia cerró los ojos, pero Fade no. El viento despeinó el largo cabello de Rukia Kuchiki, al igual que el gris y corto de Fade. Sus ojos gatunos se abrieron a su máxima expresión.

―Kuro... ¿Cómo es que estás... aquí... en este lugar?

El hombre de cabello naranja tenía puesto un uniforme de shinigami. Su espalda ancha protegía a ambas chicas. No tenía que voltear para que Fade Kuchiru lo reconociera.

―Porque todos estos años yo... te he seguido de cerca, Fade. ―musitó y luego hizo fuerza para quitarse las espadas de Aizen y Gin, hasta hacerlos retroceder.

―No entiendo qué haces aquí. ―dijo Fade. Rukia ya había abierto los ojos y ahora los veía a ambos sorprendida. Sus creaciones, sus protagonistas ahora estaban frente a ella, hablándose, protegiéndose. Él con su cabello naranja, ella con su cabello gris azulado. Tan opuestos. Tan diferentes.

―No necesitas entenderlo, mocosa. Solo necesitas escapar para despertar. Las dos, corran, yo les daré una apertura. ―dictaminó Kurosaki tomando su espada negra con las dos manos, observando a sus oponentes fijamente.

―Son palabras muy grandes para un chico como tú, Kurosaki. ―sonrió Aizen.

―No soy un chico, soy un hombre, y voy a protegerlas; a una porque la amo, y a la otra porque ella me creó.

―Tú realmente... me conoces... ―susurró Rukia anonadada, con la boca entreabierta, contemplando la espalda ancha del shinigami que las defendió a Fade y ella.

El pelinaranja volteó hacia atrás regalándole una sonrisa de héroe.

―¿Como no voy a conocerte, Rukia? ―Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Ichigo. Hey, Ichigo. Rukia parpadeó un par de veces como dándose cuenta de todo el tiempo perdido. Se sentía como si se le hubiera agotado toda la arena del reloj antiguo. El tiempo se había acabado desde hace mucho ―. Ahora dejen de ser idiotas y corran. Fade debe salir de este lugar a toda costa. Cuando eso suceda, la luz las llevará a su destino. Ahora, ¡corran! ―gritó, lanzándose en el último segundo para atacar a Aizen y Gin directamente. Era tal su nivel de poder y velocidad que les brindó la apertura perfecta para escapar.

Fade; un poco más recuperada, corrió por sí misma detrás de Rukia. La arena caliente y pegajosa se entremezclaba entre sus pies. Un viento fuerte recorría aquél lugar y de pronto a sus flancos habían unas cosas altas y negras con máscaras blancas, sus narices eran picudas, eran una especie de parcas gigantes. Eran hollows. Eran Menos Grandes y estaban por todo el lugar.

―¡Son Menos! ―gritó la pelinegra aterrada cuando vio que los monstruos se preparaban para lanzar su ataque conocido como Zero.

―¡Solo sigue corriendo, Rukia! ―La animó Fade haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para seguir en el camino.

A ambas les dolían las piernas, sentían que poco a poco iban a caer. Detrás de ellas montones de arena se levantaron ante las explosiones que causaron los zero's de los Menos grandes. Estaban por llegar al límite del mundo oscuro cuando de pronto un enorme zero rojizo se acercó a ellas por milímetros pero éste se vio congelado hasta los cimientos en cuestión de milisegundos. El hielo les recordó a alguien. Voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Kia siendo transportada de manera elegante y rápida por una ola congelada que la llevaba a todas partes.

―Ya estamos las tres. ―musitó Kia colocandose al lado de ellas ―. La puerta del senkaimon finalmente se abrirá.

―¿Y a donde nos llevará esa puerta? ―inquirió Fade temerosa de abandonar para siempre Hueco Mundo.

Aparecieron un par de puertas japonesas tradicionales, eran de madera y tenían las ventanitas bien forradas con papel de arroz. Al parecer Rukia sabía esa respuesta, siempre la supo.

―Nos sacará del Mundo Violeta, ¿no es cierto? ―Rukia avanzó un paso y las puertas se abrieron de par en par ante ellas ―. Nos llevará a nuestra ansiada realidad. ―sonrió de medio lado, casi imperceptiblemente ―, nos mostrará eso que nunca quisimos ver. Nos dirá la verdad.

 ** _Nos dirá la verdad._**

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **E** l par de orbes violetas comenzaron a abrirse como pequeñas rendijas ante la funesta luz artificial. Todo era de un blanco tormentoso, casi como si quisieran acuchillar sus ojos. Lastimaba gradualmente. Pudo visualizar un techo blanco, paredes blancas. Viró los ojos hacia abajo y se observó a sí misma con una bata blanca y sabanas blancas, todo era de ese inmaculado color en esa habitación. Todo era tan brillante y molesto.

―¿Ru... Rukia? ―La voz de ese muchacho se oía lejana, como si le llegara un siglo tarde.

Rukia Kuchiki despertó exactamente una semana después de su accidente de cabeza.

―¿Estás bien? ¡Dios! ¡Rukia, nunca más te dejaré dormir! ―Se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la frente, otro en la cien izquierda y finalmente uno sobre sus pequeños labios; sosteniéndole la cara delicadamente.

No volvería a perder el tiempo. Ya no tenía tiempo qué perder. Antes de que algo más pasara debía confesarlo. Debía liberar su corazón ahora que finalmente Fade, Kia y Rukia eran una sola entidad. No más sentimientos de culpabilidad por no sentir nada. Ahora la luz que representaba Kia estaba despierta dentro de su cuerpo y podía recordar a Yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Tengo que decirte algo. Yo… ―Aun si Ichigo la odiaba le iba a decir la verdad. Ahora que era una sola Rukia en el cuerpo, ahora que su lado bueno y malo estaban unidos era que podía sentir pena y remordimiento ―Es sobre Yuzu. Es sobre... ella.

―¿Qué tienes qué decirme de Yuzu? ―El joven médico se halló desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido.

―Yo... Yo maté a tu hermana, Ichigo. ―Lloró. Observó los ojos expectantes de Ichigo. Iba a odiarla, lo haría llorar, la iba a golpear… pero nada de eso sucedió. Ichigo lucía inmutable ―. ¿No dices nada?

―Rukia, ¿por qué dices que mataste a Yuzu? ―inquirió, extrañado en sobremanera.

―Porque yo lo hice, porque yo la desconecté.

Ichigo se le quedó mirando como si tuviera ocho ojos en la cara, contrariado. La miró fijamente y luego le tomó ambos hombros.

―¿Dónde estabas la noche que murió Yuzu? ―Parecía desesperado por saberlo. Rukia detuvo sus lágrimas, ya no lloraba, algo le decía que la reacción de Ichigo no era la correcta, que no encajaba.

―Estaba en tu casa…

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

―No, mi amor… ―Sus ojos castaños se empezaron a volver vidriosos ―, tú no mataste a Yuzu.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Rukia empezó a sentir cómo los vellos de su piel se erizaban, de repente sentía frío y la boca seca, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sus labios temblaban levemente ―, la maté con mis propias manos.

―Rukia, el cuerpo de Yuzu ―Una lágrima resbaló por encima de su mejilla, mirando a Rukia con la vista empañada, todavía sujetándola de los hombros ―… el cuerpo de Yuzu ya estaba muy deteriorado, anteriormente ya había tenido tres infartos y un fallo renal severo… desde un principio mi padre y yo le dijimos a mamá que Yuzu no iba a despertar, pero ella no lo aceptó. Siguió vistiéndola y hablándole como si estuviera viva. Se le iba la vida en Yuzu. Fueron poco más de cinco años así. Papá, Karin y yo acordamos desconectarla sin que mamá se diera cuenta. Karin le quitó el oxígeno y papá y yo desconectamos los aparatos ―Había más lágrimas espesas resbalando por sus mejillas, sus ojos castaño claro se veían enrojecidos, las curvaturas de sus labios estaban hacia abajo en una mueca de intensa consternación ―. No quería hacerlo, no queríamos dañarla pero… no tenía caso seguir, Rukia. Sé que no lo entiendes… ―Su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar, cerró los ojos incapaz de seguirla viendo.

Rukia tenía la boca abierta, el rostro crispado de sorpresa y horror, sus manos temblorosas. Se recostó en la cama otra vez; librándose de las manos de Ichigo con recelo, se volteó de lado dándole la espalda al médico pelinaranja.

No era una asesina. Rukia Kuchiki no era una asesina. Ella no, pero ellos sí.

―Rukia… ―La llamó al verla que quedó como en un estado de shock, sin moverse ni hablar, con los ojos fijos en la pared.

―Quiero ir a casa. ―musitó con voz calmada pero distante.

Silencio.

―Aquí están Byakuya y Kisuke, les diré que entren para que te vean.

Se retiró de la habitación más por el semblante de Rukia que porque en realidad quisiera. Ella todo este tiempo se creyó culpable de la muerte de Yuzu. ¿De qué más se habría sentido culpable? ¿Por qué se creyó una asesina? Ichigo lo recordó. El parecido de Rukia y Karin. Seguramente aquella noche lo que Rukia vio fue a Karin con el cabello suelto y se confundió, pensó verse a sí misma desconectando a Yuzu. Recargó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada mirando el techo blanco y de luces artificiales. Sentía que los ojos le ardían y se mordió el labio inferior. En eso Byakuya Kuchiki iba dando la vuelta por el pasillo y observó con una ceja enarcada a Ichigo.

―¿Alguna noticia? ―Le exigió el Kuchiki mayor con su característico tono hosco y frío.

―Sí. Tu hermana despertó. ―Quería sonreír al darle la buena nueva. Pero era imposible. Le había tenido que confesar el secreto que pensó nunca revelar.

Byakuya enseguida entró a la habitación de su hermana menor con la sonrisa más amable del mundo.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **U** rahara era el conductor del sedan rojo barroco. Era un buen auto, le había platicado Kisuke en casi la mitad del camino a Byakuya; quien lucía aburrido en el asiento del copiloto dibujando rayaderos en lo que sobró de una bolsa de papas fritas, pues se habían parado a comer unas hamburguesas en un Burger King. Rukia se mantenía callada y seria en el asiento de atrás, recargada cómodamente dejando un brazo sobre el espacio de la ventanilla, con el puño apoyando la mejilla. Observaba el paisaje tan bonito de afuera a través del cristal. Eran los campos dorados de trigo. Eso significaba que estaban a punto de entrar a la sencilla y simple ciudad de Karakura.

"Nunca debí haber ido a Tokio…", escribiría Rukia alguna vez en su diario.

El auto llegó a una casa bonita de dos pisos de color azul y blanco. Afuera ya la esperaban dos mujeres y un anciano. Rukia bajó del auto, los observó con duda, como pensando si realmente estaban ellos ahí, caminó hacia su madre pero Sode se adelantó con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó.

"No importa qué tan mal nos llevamos... siempre serás mi mamá", pensó Rukia mientras la abrazaba desde hace años. Sode repetía el nombre de su hija en susurros dulces y cansados. Rukia, Rukia, mi Rukia. Lo siento por todo. Pero Rukia realmente no sabía por qué le pedía disculpas. Estaba bien, Rukia tampoco era un ángel caído del cielo y ciertamente nadie de los Kuchiki lo era. Terminó de abrazarla y Hisana estaba al lado de Sode, y esta vez la miraba a los ojos sin miedo ni preocupación, la miraba como realmente se observa a una hermana menor. Sin previo aviso Hisana también la abrazó mientras lloraba.

Algo raro resbaló de los ojos de Rukia. Se pasó las yemas de los dedos para verificar si realmente ella también estaba llorando. Y sí, realmente también estaba llorando. Sonrió con extrañeza.

―Vamos adentro, lloronas ―Se enterneció Kisuke abrazando a las dos hermanas que ahora estaban separadas ―. No quiero que los vecinos vengan a molestar.

Kisuke, Sode, el abuelo, Byakuya, Hisana y Rukia entraron a la residencia Kuchiki. A su hogar. Eran como una familia entera de nuevo.

* * *

 **.†.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Años después.**

Era el festival de primavera en Karakura. Esas cosas alusivas le encantaban a cierta enana pelinegra que siempre quería asistir para comer la mayor cantidad de comida posible y que su acompañante le ganara todos los premios habidos y por haber. Peluches, globos, pecesitos.

―¡Ese quiero! ¡El de fresa!

―Uno de fresa, señor.

Al instante Rukia recibió un algodón rosa. Lo observó con ojos brillosos y le dio una buena mordida. Su acompañante sonrió al verla comportarse como una niña pequeña pero entonces sintió un dolor en el estómago, probablemente ya había comido mucho.

―Demonios, tengo que ir al baño. No te muevas de aquí, princesita.

―Nop.

Estaba dándole la segunda mordida a su algodón cuando no supo qué le dio por voltear hacia la derecha y ahí; parado y observándola con paciencia, se encontró a un chico de cabello naranja que llevaba ropa casual; unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Era Ichigo Kurosaki, su amigo de la infancia y poco más. No lo había vuelto a ver en años luego de que se separaron cuando ella salió del pequeño coma que sufrió. Como por inercia empezó a caminar hacia él hasta ponerse a dos pasos en frente.

―Ichigo. ―dijo asombrada, sin saberlo tenía restos de algodón en las comisuras de sus labios.

―Rukia. ―sonrió muy levemente, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos ―. Te ves bien, ¡quiero decir! Te ves sana.

Rukia sonrió divertida.

―Gracias, tú también te ves sano.

―¿Ese azulino que estaba contigo no es el que te seguía en Tokio? ―Señaló por donde se había ido el sujeto.

―Su nombre es Grimmjow, es mi novio, y no me seguía, solo era amable.

―¿Tu novio? ―inquirió totalmente desprevenido.

―Sí. Llevamos dos años.

―Eso es genial… y confuso a la vez. ―Frunció el ceño, mirándola seriamente.

―¿Por qué confuso?

―Porque que yo sepa nosotros nunca terminamos nuestra relación, y si me preguntas, tú sigues siendo mi novia.

Aquella declaración dejó a la Kuchiki boquiabierta. ¿Había escuchado bien? Le tomó casi diez segundos responderle.

―Ichigo… ―Le tomó la mano ―, eres una persona importante para mí pero no puedo estar contigo porque tú me haces ser inestable. Tú representas el inicio de un juego que no estoy dispuesta a jugar de nuevo. El juego se acabó, para siempre. Y además, no deseo que mis personalidades se vuelvan a separar porque si no lo recuerdas Fade te odia.

―¿Y Kia?

―Kia siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas.

―¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué quieres, Rukia?

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

―Yo soy Fade y Kia a la vez. Yo soy Rukia.

―¿Rukia? ―Apareció un joven de buen parecer entre el gentío notablemente buscando a una pequeñaja entre las personas. Rukia volteó hacia atrás, observando a su novio, después se volvió hacia Ichigo.

―Tengo que irme ―Le dedicó una última mirada violeta, sencilla, dio media vuelta y se fue.

―Ahora estoy viviendo en Karakura. ¿Podríamos vernos en algún momento?

Rukia avanzaba entre la gente del festival hasta que llegó con Grimmjow, caminando junto a él.

El Kurosaki no recibió una respuesta, solo sonrió de medio lado. Ella siempre tan libre, tan difusa, tan inalcanzable, Rukia siempre se movía como quería y cuando quería e Ichigo era el mosquito que la seguía como si fuera la luz, siempre había sido dependiente de ella, siempre dependiendo de ella. Ahora la veía alejarse sin pena, y el sujeto que tomaba su delicada mano no era él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La visión se entorpeció, se volvió borrosa y de repente se cortó como si fuera una cinta rayada. Hubo un fallo, un par de flashes cegaron todo de blanco hasta que finalmente toda aquella luz fue tragada por una oscuridad del tamaño del mundo. Del mundo violeta.

Los ojos parpadearon muchas veces, batiendo las pestañas largas como si fueran alas de mariposas, como si fueran alas de ángel... no, como si fueran alas de demonio… de mariposa, de ángel, de demonio, de mariposa, de demonio, de ángel…

¿Cuál era la realidad?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **E** ra una tarde lluviosa y a pesar de que lucía como un día triste, para Ichigo era el mejor día de su vida. Estaban metidos en una cafetería local, no había muchos clientes por fortuna, así que podían platicar amenamente. Rukia le contaba lo fastidioso que había sido tratar con el editor de sus libros para que no cambiaran detalles y escenas de lo que sería el penúltimo libro de la saga. Ichigo casi no la estaba escuchando. Había planeado que todo fuera más "lindo", pero 1: Afuera había una tormenta eléctrica de las buenas, 2: el auto se había averiado justo antes de meterse a la cafetería, y 3: ya no aguantaba las ganas de decírselo. Además era la cafetería favorita de Rukia, ¿era un buen lugar, no?

―Oye, Rukia, te quiero decir algo importante. ―La interrumpió con una sonrisa y la pelinegra se quedó callada ―, tal vez te suene repentino pero ya han pasado dos años desde que somos simplemente novios, y he pensado en que es el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Tú sabes cuál. ―La Kuchiki dio un respingo y se puso las manos en la boca cuando observó que Ichigo sacaba algo del bolsillo del pantalón. Era una cajita de terciopelo blanco. La puso frente a ella y luego la abrió mostrando el contenido, un hermoso anillo trenzado, una franja dorada y la otra plateada. Había un pequeño diamante circular que parecía una pequeña luna. Sus brillosos ojos miel la miraban fijamente ―, Rukia Kuchiki, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ichigo y un anillo para ella. Su esposa, le había pedido que fuera su esposa. La pelinegra empezó a negar con la cabeza.

―No… No quieres ser mi esposo. ―Tartamudeó un tanto triste.

―¿No quiero? ―Elevó una ceja ―. ¿Lees mi mente o qué? Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposo, Rukia.

―¿Aun sabiendo que yo…

―Aún a costa de todo. ―Interrumpió. Tenía esa maldita sonrisa de héroe que siempre hacía palpitar desesperadamente el corazón de Rukia desde que empezaron la secundaria. Él tomó sacó el anillo del estuche y estiró la mano de Rukia, colocándole el pequeño aro en el dedo anular. Rukia contempló el anillo incrédula y con los ojos vidriosos. Se veía hermoso en su dedo y por ello se permitió sonreír de medio lado.

―No puedo hacerte esto. No puedo atarte a mí. Tú deberías tener la mejor esposa.

―Y esa eres tú.

―Pero estoy loca.

―Está bien ―Se encogió de hombros ―. Harás que el matrimonio sea divertido.

―No sé cocinar.

―Pediremos pizza. O sushi. O lo que sea.

―No sé trapear, el piso me queda horrible.

―Yo te ayudo con eso.

Ella le tomó la mano y lo miró, dejando que saliera una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

―No quiero decepcionarte. ―murmuró preocupada, luego se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

―Hey ―Se levantó postrándose frente a ella. Le tomó el rostro, le dio un beso rápido en la frente ―. Tranquila. No vas a decepcionarme porque quiero a la "tú" que eres y que escondes, yo quiero a la "tú" que odias, a esa quiero.

Rukia dejó escapar un sollozo mientras tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca, mirando a Ichigo con suma sorpresa.

* * *

 **.†.**

* * *

 **E** lla volteó hacia la izquierda. Observó una chica blanca de ojos de hielo, cabello blanco como la luna y vestiduras de igual color, todo en ella resplandecía en color plata brilloso. Ella volteó hacia la derecha. Observó una chica de cabello gris, piel grisácea como enferma, ojos de gato y vestiduras rasgadas. Ella volteó hacia atrás. Una chica vestida de kimono negro le sonrió.

―¿Y tú… quién eres?

―Tú deberías ponerme nombre.

―¿Eres una nueva personalidad? ―La chica no le contestó, solo se le quedó mirando ―De acuerdo, tu nombre es…

* * *

 **.†.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.†.**

* * *

 **S** onreí al ver a Maki correr hacia su padre. Ichigo se puso de rodillas y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. La amo. Es una parte de mí, es de las pocas cosas buenas que he hecho en la vida aunque Ichigo insista en que todas las cosas que hago son buenas. Sé que no, pero finjo que le creo. Es mejor así, él sonríe y yo por consiguiente también. Me convertí en la señora Kurosaki hace cinco años, cuando terminé mi relación con Grimmjow, no fue nada fácil lidiar con eso pero Ichigo fue paciente, como siempre, y su espera valió la pena, según él, porque me obtuvo como su esposa. He de decir que esperar siete años por la persona que amas no lo hace cualquiera. Me pone feliz que él se haya guardado para mí durante todos esos años, me hace sentir querida, que alguien vela por mí, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos a pesar de las atrocidades del destino.

―¡Papi, mira el dibujo que hice! ¡Me saqué un diez! ―La pequeñaja tiene mi color de cabello; oscuro, lo lleva cortito porque estamos en verano y hace mucho calor. Sus ojos son idénticos a los de su padre; castaño claro. Es muy sonriente, creo que eso lo sacó de sus abuelos porque definitivamente no fue herencia ni de Ichigo ni mía. Es la adoración de Karin, quien siempre la consiente llevándola a las tiendas.

Karin. Nunca volvió a ser la misma después de la muerte de Yuzu. Se instaló en un profundo silencio, en un mutismo agobiante. Se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación y no quiso tomar ninguna terapia a como lo hicieron los demás Kurosaki. Solo cuando nació Maki fue cuando empezó a sonreír un poco, creemos que su sobrina la sacará de la oscuridad en la que se metió. Un chico ha comenzado a visitarla, no estoy segura de que ella sea cordial con él pero estoy segura que el muchacho es del tipo que no se rinde tan fácilmente. Es amigo de Ichigo, su nombre es Chad. Espero que algún día hagan una linda pareja. Me gustaría verla feliz.

En cuanto a la señora Masaki, bueno, ella superó su depresión poco a poco. A veces lloraba solo conmigo recordando momentos de Yuzu. Eso sí, nunca jamás volvió a derramar lágrimas si algún miembro de su familia nuclear estaba presente, era como si tratara de verse como una madre firme, sobre todo por Karin. Jamás descubrió la verdad y no volvió a indagar en ella tampoco. Simplemente aceptó que todo inicio tiene un final y que Yuzu estaría muy contenta en el cielo, donde puede reír, jugar y moverse a su gusto.

Ayer fue un buen día. Fuimos a la boda de unos amigos de Ichigo. Ishida y Orihime. Él; mi antiguo médico, se veía extrañamente feliz, y digo "extrañamente" porque siempre que me atendía en el pasado lucía severo y serio, como si estuviera estreñido de por vida. Me alegra que se haya conseguido una esposa bonita y sonriente como Orihime, aunque siendo sincera, la tipa está más loca que yo.

Es broma.

Maki tiene tres gatitas a las que curiosamente nombró Kia, Shirayuki y Maki; la más pequeña y frágil. Aun nos da ternura que haya bautizado a la gatita con su propio nombre. Una es blanca, la otra gris y la última es negrita. Va a la escuela primaria, está anotada en las clases de kendo que imparte Tatsuki Arisawa.

―Mira, ahí viene abuelito. ―Señaló Ichigo hacia atrás de mí. Efectivamente el sombrerero loco venía muy quitado de la pena, entrando a nuestro jardín.

―¡Abuelito! ―A Maki le brillan los ojos cuando ve a Urahara. En serio, lo ama por sobre todas las cosas.

―Te traigo un regalo, pastelito de fresa. ―La alzó al vuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¡No señor, no vas a regalarle más gatos! ―Sentenció Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, caminando hacia ellos ―, tú no eres el que tiene qué alimentarlos y limpiar sus necesidades.

―Creo que tu papito está celoso, corazón. ―Se burló mi padrastro. Sonreí. Es un hijo de perra pero todos lo amamos. Es en verdad un gran padre, sobre todo para mí. Durante todos estos años jamás me juzgó, nunca me vio mal ni me maltrató, tampoco me dirigió malas palabras. Siempre me deseó el bien, y ahora creo que su bien me ha alcanzado porque soy feliz.

―¡Que no estoy celoso! Maki, ven, hay que limpiar tu habitación.

―Pero quiero estar con el abuelito Kisuke otro ratito…

Entre los tres empezaron a pelear divertidamente. Ichigo enojado mientras que Maki y Urahara con su buen humor de siempre.

―Dejen de pelear, me van a desconcentrar y entonces sí me las pagarán, pillos. ―Sentencié enojada mientras levantaba la vista del cuaderno donde escribía la parte final de la saga Bleach. Después de tantos años se iba a publicar el libro final, el que cerraba la aventura, el que acababa con el ouróboros, el que finalizaba el juego para siempre.

Gracias Fade por acompañarme en mis momentos más solitarios, cuando lloraba escondida. Gracias por defenderme y echarte la culpa de todo.

Gracias Kia, siempre estuviste dentro de mí, esa parte buena y poderosa, esa parte consciente. Gracias Kia por tu luz.

Gracias a todas; Sode no Shirayuki, Hakka no Togame, Kuchiki, RuRu, Kuchiru, porque todas y cada una de las personalidades que desarrollé no fueron más que mecanismos para protegerme, no fueron más que partes de mí escondidas que se negaban a mostrarse por miedo, que después nacieron para ayudarme y que al final de común acuerdo desaparecieron para integrar el "todo" que hoy se conoce como Rukia Kuchiki.

Pero sobre todo gracias a ti que estás leyendo esto, gracias por estar conmigo a través de la distancia, sentí tu compañía incluso en mis momentos más oscuros. Porque existo, sí, existo. Soy real. Ahora lo sé.

Gracias. Por fin este juego ha terminado.


End file.
